Percy Jackson And the new girl
by jordand08
Summary: Percy Meets a new girl. They have a really good relationship. Until Percy finds out something. And the war? how could he forget? and something unexpected happens. What will happen to Percy, Jordan, and there friends?
1. Chapter 1 Percy meets new girl

Ok this will only be in Percy's and Jordan's POV.

chapter1- the new girl Percy's pov Okay, I heard there would be a new girl, by Grover and Annabeth. No, I only know one thing and that is she's fifth-teen . That's all I know because they wouldn't tell me anything else.. And I also heard there would be a party! Yay! That never happens. (Not kidding). Jordan's pov.  
>Whoa, what just happen? Some one just said I had to go to camp half blood. Really? I hope this is not a joke, serously, like who was that? And I am goin' now? Yeah that's right I am...<br>Okay, so I am at Camp Half Blood, what do I do? Just walk up in there? But no, to my suprise it was a guy there and some people. (SORRY CAN'T SAY THERE NAMES YET.)  
>He started talking and this is what he said," Hey, my name is Chiron, and this is Percy, Grover, And Annabeth. Percy will show you where to go right now."<br>"Umm, thanks, I really have no idea where I'm at, only that I know I'm at Camp Half Blood. Which some one told me to do. " Well, your in New York. Manhatten actually. Sorry, let me tell you all about here."  
>"Okay, I said."<br>" OK, as you know this is Camp Half Blood, Yes. Why you are here is because You are a half blood. What a half blood is; is your half human and half Hero. Yeah, I know I'm telling you alot. But, anyway, you will find out tonight who you are.. And we're having a dance tonight.  
>" Wow, Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm a half blood so is every one else? And I'll find out who I am? AS? Like in what? And there's a dance why?<br>" Yes, every thing you said sounds right and yes we're having a dance. And why, is because your here.  
>"so, you have dances every time some one is new?"<br>Percy answered this "No we usually don't and I didn't ever know that. Well,why we are having the party."  
>" Umm, thanks.. For the answer, I said."<br>finished what he was going to say before letting me go with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.  
>" Have fun, and see you at dinner. Meet me there. Thanks."<br>"Ah, Okay."  
>So I headed off with Percy and them. Well he showed me every where. the first thought I thought was amazing.<p>

Percy's pov.  
>Wow, Grover, Annabeth, And I went with Chiron to see the new girl which her name is Jordan, I like that name. When I first saw her I thought she was cute. See really looked confused. And I was right. She was. So the first question she asked me was how long i've been here so i answered her.<br>"I've been here since i was twelve. And hi by the way. (GOVER AND ANNABETH LEFT IT WAS JUST ME AND PERCY.) "Oh, cool. And hi. So, what do you usually do?"  
>I said, " Do you want to see?"<br>"Umm, yeah. If you want me too." "Okay. follow me."  
>So I took her to the beach the first thing she said was that it was really pretty. I agreed.<br>" Umm, thanks for bringing me here. It's really pretty."  
>" Your welcome, but I haven't shown you yet."<br>" Oh."  
>"Ha ha, Yeah." I laughed, because of the way she said oh.. So with that I lifted the water. She was in aww.. And her mouth was open. Funny, was what I thought.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Ho.. How do you do that?"<br>"Well, I'm poisdens son. (SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.) Which is the top three Gods, and poisden is the water god and he also, made horse's. " whoa, That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
>"Humm, you'll find out tonight."<br>" What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"It means you'll find out who you are. And also, who your mom and dad are which ever one you don't have most likely you'll be."<br>"Oh,cool, could you show me more stuff?"  
>"Yeah, like what?"<br>"I don't know."  
>" I know what you'll like." " What show me."<br>"Okay. But you might want to get a bathing suit on."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your gonna get wet."  
>"Umm, but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Could I go get one?"<br>"Yeah, but we don't use money, like y'all do."  
>"what do y'all use then?"<br>"Here take this. You'll have enough I'll stay here."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Jordan's pov

After Percy gave me this stuff I went around and found a bathing suit I really liked. So I gave her the stuff (SORRY PERCY NEVER GAVE HER THE NAME.) and she said thanks!"  
>So, I went back to the beach. But before I went to my cabin I was stayin' in and put it on.<p>

Percy's pov

So, here I was waitin' for her to get back. And doing really nothing just thinking random thoughts. When here she comes. Wow, she was pretty.  
>"Hey. Umm sorry I took so long."<br>" No problem. Are you ready?"  
>"Yea..Yeah."<br>She sounded scared at that moment and I told her it was ok. And with that I told her to follow me.

Jordan's pov

So Percy told me to follow him which I did and we we're going under water I hope he knows I can't stay under what that long. So I said " umm, you do know I cant stay under water that long right?"  
>"Yeah I do that's why I'm doing this." And he put this aiS bubble around me and him so I could breathe.<p>

Chapter 2- An underworld aventure.

Percy's pov.  
>So I was excited to bring the new girl Jordan down here. And down here I mean the water. Wow I love it down here. I mean love.<br>"so percy? Umm, how many fights have you done?"  
>Wow that was a wierd question and a good one no ones ever asked me that.<br>"Wow that is a good question no one has ever asked me that. Well I've been through alot. Umm, the recent one I was just in was the Titan War. Luke you'll never meet him because he killed him self. Why well I don't know. He was a tratior and I probably wouldn't of told anybody this but I kinda miss the old guy. And yes, I've been in a ton of wars with him. So? Any more questions?  
>"Umm, wow. That seems really sad. Umm, why was he a traitor?"<br>"Well, I dont know."  
>" Oh, Well maybe some day you'll fine out. I guess. Just maybe."<br>" Like how?"  
>"Well I dont really know but I have a feeling it's possible."<br>" A feeling?"  
>" Yeah."<br>"How?"  
>" I dont know, I just do.. I really can't explain it."<br>"hum"  
>And for the longest time we never really said anything we just looked at the fish while I told her alot about them and really I had a good time until i remembered that we have dinner in like ten minutes. And I didn't even think that Jordan needs to go early because of Chrion.<br>" We have to go now dinner is almost ready and you have to talk to Chrion well he needs to talk to you."  
>" Oh my gosh yeah I totally forgot and I need to change."<br>" Don't worry I can dry you."  
>"But how?"<br>"Don't you remember I'm the son of poisden." ( AND AGAIN SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.)  
>"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Or something being in the water."<br>"Yeah, OK lets get you out of the water."  
>"Okay."<br>So I took her up to the top and bursted the bubble. We got out and I dried her off.. She was in aww..

Chapter 3- dinner time

Jordan's pov

Okay. Percy walked me up to where they have dinner I saw mr. Chiron there he was waitin' for me. Okay now I was nervous. And i told Percy that. He said it'll probably be nothing. But he was wrong. I had a quest. Really? And I don't even know who I am yet. So I asked Percy if I should be scared or not. He said no.. And I had to go to get the phophecy. Now weither or not Percy says so or not im scared...  
>So I went up to this room. That they told me. And this is what the phophecy said" You'll find what is right. You'll make it your own. You'll be pretray by the one that said he loved you and find what some one was talkin bout come true. That feelin you had comes true too. But one dies or you must sacifice yourself.<br>So I went out of the room teriffied about what that meant and aparently Percy and Chrion could tell because they told that I looked like I was about to cry.  
>" Jordan what did it say?," asked chrion.<br>I responded, " It said that i'll find what right and I'll make it my own. It also said that I'll be pretrayed by the one that says he loves me, abd find what some one was talking about come true. then the last it umm it said that Some one dies or you sacifice yourself.."  
>"Is that it?"<br>"y..yes"  
>" so I'm guessing the last part scared you?"<br>"y..yes."  
>Don't worry Percy told me and smiled. I amit that it did make me feel alittle better.<p>

Percy's pov Okay.. I told Jordan it would be okay. And now it's time for dinner. Good I was hungry. So when I get there Jordan was already in the seat chrion sits in well I guess he told her she could sit there maybe.  
>So after every one ate every one wanted to know who Jordan would be. And were about to find out.<p>

"Okay, every one knows the new girl no? Okay this is Jordan. You are now going to find out who this is. Okay starting now."  
>Okay, the wierdest thing just happen it switched to Poisden to Athena, to Hades. What just happen? I mean I've never seen this before.<br>"okay, it seems like the gods are fighting over Jordan so for now we have no idea who she is. You can sit with Percy for now.  
>" thanks" Jordan said.<br>And she was walking over here when some people from the hades cabin came up to her. Oh my gods I thought what are they going to do? So I came over to her. "Oh, Is water boy coming to see what's happening?"  
>"Yeah I am, whats going on here?"<br>" So new girl, why don't any one want you?"  
>"Huh,?" said Jordan " You heard what I said!"<br>" leave her alone." I said.  
>" And what are you going to do about it?"<br>So i construrated on the water I've beaten them alot of times so why not this time?  
>" whats water boy doing?" And I finally got the water to come out of the freezer and I told the water where to hit.. Which it hit every one but Jordan.<br>"Jordan go to you know where we were earlier meet you there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Chapter 4- the beach

Jordan's pov

So I went to the beach. Wow I hope there not killing them when I heard Percy's voice. "Hey."  
>"hiya"<br>" what are you doing?"  
>" nothing umm thanks for saving me today I wouldn't of done anything I'd probably stay there looking like an idiot."<br>" Nah, Not an idoit."  
>"Haha. Yeah. "<br>" And your welcome."  
>So I just sat there looking at the waves and the ocean it was so pretty. I was kinda thinking about things but I was interputted when I heard Annabeth's voice. Talking to Percy.<br>"Hey. Annabeth" Percy said.  
>"Hey Annabeth," I said.<br>"Hi to both of you."  
>" Ah yeah I said,"<br>" Well, I'm going home to see my father. And I just wanted to say bye to Percy and I knew if he wasen't in his cabin He'd be here."  
>" Oh okay, well I'll let y'all talk then.. Bye Annabeth."<br>"Bye, Jordan."  
>"Bye."<br>So I just went around looking and got bored so I decided to go back to the beach but walk it. And I'm glad I did. It was sun down now and that's what made it even better. Ha, yeah right until that girl I saw was coming right at me and she looked angry. Oh my gods what should I do? (where'd I come up with that?) Umm.. I was just going to run. That's all I could think of and I didn't have much time to think so I ran. I figured I'd run into Percy or some one. So I ran Oh my gods it was getting tiring. ( like I said before where'd I come up with that?)  
>" come here new girl!"<br>Oh my gods I thought I was going to die when I ran into Percy. Thank the Gods. And he noticed what was happening so he took my hand and we went into the water. " Oh my gods thanks for saving me again." I think I blushed. And I think he notice . Wow how abarrising. I thought.  
>" no problem, that's what friends are for."<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, Annabeth said she'll call when she gets home."<br>"Oh good."  
>"Yeah."<br>" Umm, I don't have a mom or dad. From what some people say they both died before I was boring to know who they were. And alot just said their werent ready. Or they didn't love me. And I get picked on because of it. So no guys really call me "chick material".  
>" Oh whoa thanks for telling me. And that's the guys problem. I think your awsome! And your really pretty and if those guys can't see that then that's there problem."<br>" Did you just call me pretty? And thanks!"  
>" Yeah I did. Sorry."<br>' Don't be. I really owe you alot! no kidding."  
>"haha yeah."<br>Percy's pov And we were qiet for the longest time. I thought I got her upset, which I did.  
>" umm, sorry did i get you upset?"<br>"nah, just thinkin.''  
>" about?"<br>" nothing really just thinking about my parents."  
>" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."<br>"no problem."

Chapter5- Our fight.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

Okay, I never really thought about how much I miss Annabeth I really do. But not that way we're just friends right? Well,that's what I thought. Well anyway, it was almost time for dinner and I usaully go fighting which I haven't done in a while. Since Jordan, and Annabeth leaving. So I went to the arena and asked any one who wanted to fight.. You want to know who? It was Jordan. Wow, I thought. She actually wants to try to beat me. Ha funny. Like she can beat me?..  
>" So you think you can beat me? New girl."<br>"Ha. Yeah, I think I can I have two brothers. So I'm good for a girl.'  
>" Okay, let's see then. New girl."<br>"OK. Bubble brain." (SORRY I COULDNT USE SEA WEED BRAIN ITS TAKEN BY ANNABETH.)  
>" Oh really?"<br>" yeah really."  
>"your on."<br>"is that a bet?"  
>"if you want it to be."<br>"ok it is. And if you lose you have to swim without a bathing siut and let all the fish know you're there."  
>"and if you lose you have to kiss me. Deal?"<br>" and if I say no then what?"  
>"then im going to call you chicken new girl."<br>"ok. Fine."  
>And with that we began, I really hope I win. I mean really. Hope. So I thought she was really good.<br>"Umm, have you ever fought before?"  
>"No I never got the chance. Why do you ask?"<br>"Just wondering. Your really good."  
>"Thanks. Good enough to beat you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Ha yeah okay."<br>"whats so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"OK, something is wrong. What is it?"  
>" Just thinking. That's all."<br>" Thinking about what?"  
>"Nothing! Just stop. I got to go."<br>OK, what just happen? I didn't mean to get her upset. And about what? What Should I do? Should I leave her alone for a while and let her cool off. Or go to see what happens? I don't know. I think I might do both.

Jordan's pov.

After Percy and My fight I just went to the beach to think. I didn't mean to yell but it was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know. Or did he? I mean he was my friend. I guess I could've told him. But why would he even care? Why now anyway, since I yelled at him.. I really wanted to say sorry. I just didn't know how. And besides dinner was ready. So I might be able to talk to him..

Percy's pov.  
>Okay, it was time for dinner. Oh great I thought I have to seat with Jordan not that I care. I just want to know if she's still mad. And of course she seats at my table. So what would happen if she was still mad?...<p>

Chapter6- Dinner time, What's gonna happen?

Percy's pov.

I didn't see Jordan at the pavilion, I thought that she might be in. And besides I'm getting hungry. I went in, no Jordan maybe she already left so I got my stuff, gave alittle to my father and ate.. I finished eating and decided to go to the beach. Wow the beach was pretty. And guess who was there? Yeah you guessed it Jordan.  
>"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry too. And yes I forgive you. You remember our beat?"  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"this"  
>Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. (SORRY NOT THAT LONG.)<p>

Chapter7- the make up.

Percy's pov

Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. Her kiss was warm, and soft I never really wanted to stop. I thought she was the best kisser ever. We finally stoped and she said "I thought I owe you that for being such a jerk."  
>"Nah, you were fine, but I'm glad you did."<br>I think I saw Jordan blush. And she said thanks. I said no problem. And I just started walking away. and she came up behind me. And we walked and walked for the longest time. I'm glad we could stay up as last as we wanted. But after like ten minutes after I said that she said she was tired. And I was alittle too. So I told her ok. Since we live in the same cabin. And I realize I like her more then friends and I wanted to tell her that too. But I guess I'd tell her that later. So we went to bed.

Chapter8- the dream

I heard Jordan's voice. And wierd thing is I heard Annabeth's too. And then it just kept going and going and going until Jordan woke me up.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, It's almost time for break Feast."

"Ah, Oh OK thanks for telling me."  
>"no problem. I'm gonna be at the beach. And you can come after you know, get clothes on. If you want to."<br>"yeah I do. I want to come."

"OK."

So I left him to get his stuff on. And went to the beach. Wow it was pretty and I thought about Percy and my kiss. And wondered if we would ever be more then friends. Would we? Hum, maybe we could talk about it. But when? Then I heard his voice. Oops don't have time to think now.

"Hey. I made it."

"Yeah. I can tell."  
>"So, I've been thinking about our kiss." He's been thinking about our kiss!<p>

"Yeah what about it?"  
>"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."<p>

"Yeah, As friends or as a girlfriend?"  
>"well, I was thinking girl friend if you want."<br>"Yeah. I do."

And with that I kissed him! And our kiss again seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end. But then the bell sounded ugh break feast.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." I said.

"yeah but maybe we can do something after Break feast?"

"OK. yeah how bout' the beach?"

"Just what I was thinking."

"OK."

And with that we walked to the Pavlovian.

Percy's pov.

Jordan is my girl friend. Yes! I'm thinking about taking her under water again. we finally finished eating.

"I"m going to put my bathing suit on. " she said.

"OK I'll wait out here." Which was the porch.

"OK. I'll be right back.'

wow I can't wait for our under water adventure.

Chapter9- Under water adventure 2.

When Jordan got finished being done getting dressed I took her hand and we walked hand and hand together going to the beach where I started calling it our beach. Jordan just laughed at the sound of it. I don't know why either. So we talked while walking on the beach. And I asked if she was ready yes was er answer so with that I kissed her for a very long time. And I thought I was falling in love.

"I think I'm falling in love with a girl named Jordan."  
>"Think you are?"<br>"I mean I am"

"What I thought. SO? I'm glad you asked me to be your girl friend."

"me too."  
>"so where are you takin' me?<p>

"That's a surprise. You have to find out."

"ha ha come on please?"  
>" Hum, I'll think about it."<p>

So we were quiet for the longest time. And she decided to seat on my lap which was fine by me and she laid her head on my chest. Wow I really need to find some where to take her. I could tell she was tired because she told me she had a bad dream and was up all night. So I said.

"If you want to you can sleep. We can stay here though if you don't want to leave."

"OK. Thanks."

" No problem. I know your tired."

"yeah I am but I want to stay here."

"you can stay here and you can sleep. Just put your head on my chest."

"I"m scared."

"bout' what?"

" what if something happens?"

"Like what?"  
>" I don't know anything."<p>

"then I'll tell you don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"OK. And no I haven't forgotten who you are."

" no am I?"  
>Percy. My boyfriend. And a really good one at it. And the son of Poseidon.<p>

"yeah. So are you worried?"

"No I guess not. And before I do go to sleep kiss me." And I did kiss her and her kissing took my breath away. And for the first time. I thought I'd marry her. And have kids with her. So I asked Do you love me?  
>it seemed like she was thinking about it or couldn't get the words out. And finally, she said yes.<p>

"what took you so long?"

"I was shocked,"

"Why?"  
>"Because, no guy has ever said they loved me. Other then family."<br>"oh. OK. Well, I'll let you sleep. I might go and get something to eat. And talk to Grover too."

"OK."

"Good Night. Wake up in the morning."  
>"OK. Good Night."<p>

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

So, I went over to the snack bar and go something to eat. I ate it. And went to talk to Grover ans I said hey.

"hey." said Grover.

What's up?"  
>"nothing you?"<p>

"Nothing just hanging out with Jordan."

"yeah I know. Everyone knows. Hey could you stop hanging around her for a while?"

"Um, why?"  
>"Have you forgotten the war?.. We need you, And your practicing?"<p>

"No, I have not forgotten. And I am playing to practice tomorrow. And I'm bring Jordan."

"OK. But when you lose because your focus on her. That won't be my problem, I will say I told you so."  
>"OK. Fine. I got to go anyway, Good night. See ya tomorrow. I guess."<p>

Chapter10- Time to go to bed. But still talking to Jordan.

Jordan's Pov

So I was almost sleep when Percy slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Grover told me I need to stop hanging around you."  
>"Well, If you want to stop that's fine with me."<br>"are you crazy? I'd never do that. And I need to practice my Sword Fighting, and I was going to bring you tomorrow. And I need to focus on the war.

"OK. What war You never told me about a war. And I completely understand. And I need to tell you something."  
>"OK, Thanks. And what?"<br>"well, the first day I came well Chiron told me that I have a quest and I have to do it alone and It's in two days. I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I had no idea what to say. Or how to say it. I'm Sorry do you forgive me?"

" Jordan! You can't do it alone. You Haven't practice or anything! What we're you thinking! Did you say yes?"

"Sorry But I did. And I don't know what I was thinking. And Sorry That I didn't tell you! Just Stop! I'm leaving."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Does it matter! And we're through!"

And I left I didn't care what he said I'm not gonna sleep with him! Well In the same cabin. So I got a blanket and went to the beach and slept there. Gosh Why'd he get so weird? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Gosh why couldn't he understand I'm gonna go if he likes it or not. And wouldn't he understand that if we we're going out and he loved me?

Percy's Pov

Jordan just doesn't understand. And if She loved me wouldn't she understand how much I care for her? apparently, not. Should I try to find her? No I'm gonna show her who's boss. But what if I want her to forgive me and she doesn't? Why does our lives have to be so complicated? I wish it wouldn't be. And besides this might not be a bad thing maybe I can practice my sword fighting. Ha yeah it is a good thing and I can spend more time with Grover. I wonder when Annabeth Is coming back. I really miss her. Maybe tomorrow I could call her. If Chrion would let me. I'll convince him. Maybe. And wow I've said a lot and I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Jordan's Pov.

I thought about going back to the cabin because it was cold. And I was freezing. But no Percy had to get so over protective and get me mad at him and break up. UGH, man I wish I didn't. He doesn't know what I'm going through. He doesn't know that I've never meet my parents and I'm in this weird home with a lot of other kids. He doesn't understand that. Gods sometimes I wish he did. I really do need some one to talk to.. And to lay my head on their shoulder so I could cry on it. But I'd never do that on Percy's now, Gods I'm gonna try to sleep now.

Percy's pov.

OKay, it was almost time for breakfreast and I had a lot of stuff to do today. And I was planning on doing it. Kronos's war was going to happen in five days, And all I've been doing is hanging with Jordan what a waste of time. Why couldn't I just hurry it up and the war already happen before Jordan Came? I mean come on. OK I'm gonna stop talking about Jordan. We're over. And that's it. gods i need to stop thinking about her.


	2. Chapter 2 an underwater aventure

Ok this will only be in Percy's and Jordan's POV.

chapter1- the new girl Percy's pov Okay, I heard there would be a new girl, by Grover and Annabeth. No, I only know one thing and that is she's fifth-teen . That's all I know because they wouldn't tell me anything else.. And I also heard there would be a party! Yay! That never happens. (Not kidding). Jordan's pov.  
>Whoa, what just happen? Some one just said I had to go to camp half blood. Really? I hope this is not a joke, serously, like who was that? And I am goin' now? Yeah that's right I am...<br>Okay, so I am at Camp Half Blood, what do I do? Just walk up in there? But no, to my suprise it was a guy there and some people. (SORRY CAN'T SAY THERE NAMES YET.)  
>He started talking and this is what he said," Hey, my name is Chiron, and this is Percy, Grover, And Annabeth. Percy will show you where to go right now."<br>"Umm, thanks, I really have no idea where I'm at, only that I know I'm at Camp Half Blood. Which some one told me to do. " Well, your in New York. Manhatten actually. Sorry, let me tell you all about here."  
>"Okay, I said."<br>" OK, as you know this is Camp Half Blood, Yes. Why you are here is because You are a half blood. What a half blood is; is your half human and half Hero. Yeah, I know I'm telling you alot. But, anyway, you will find out tonight who you are.. And we're having a dance tonight.  
>" Wow, Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm a half blood so is every one else? And I'll find out who I am? AS? Like in what? And there's a dance why?<br>" Yes, every thing you said sounds right and yes we're having a dance. And why, is because your here.  
>"so, you have dances every time some one is new?"<br>Percy answered this "No we usually don't and I didn't ever know that. Well,why we are having the party."  
>" Umm, thanks.. For the answer, I said."<br>finished what he was going to say before letting me go with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.  
>" Have fun, and see you at dinner. Meet me there. Thanks."<br>"Ah, Okay."  
>So I headed off with Percy and them. Well he showed me every where. the first thought I thought was amazing.<p>

Percy's pov.  
>Wow, Grover, Annabeth, And I went with Chiron to see the new girl which her name is Jordan, I like that name. When I first saw her I thought she was cute. See really looked confused. And I was right. She was. So the first question she asked me was how long i've been here so i answered her.<br>"I've been here since i was twelve. And hi by the way. (GOVER AND ANNABETH LEFT IT WAS JUST ME AND PERCY.) "Oh, cool. And hi. So, what do you usually do?"  
>I said, " Do you want to see?"<br>"Umm, yeah. If you want me too." "Okay. follow me."  
>So I took her to the beach the first thing she said was that it was really pretty. I agreed.<br>" Umm, thanks for bringing me here. It's really pretty."  
>" Your welcome, but I haven't shown you yet."<br>" Oh."  
>"Ha ha, Yeah." I laughed, because of the way she said oh.. So with that I lifted the water. She was in aww.. And her mouth was open. Funny, was what I thought.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Ho.. How do you do that?"<br>"Well, I'm poisdens son. (SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.) Which is the top three Gods, and poisden is the water god and he also, made horse's. " whoa, That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
>"Humm, you'll find out tonight."<br>" What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"It means you'll find out who you are. And also, who your mom and dad are which ever one you don't have most likely you'll be."<br>"Oh,cool, could you show me more stuff?"  
>"Yeah, like what?"<br>"I don't know."  
>" I know what you'll like." " What show me."<br>"Okay. But you might want to get a bathing suit on."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your gonna get wet."  
>"Umm, but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Could I go get one?"<br>"Yeah, but we don't use money, like y'all do."  
>"what do y'all use then?"<br>"Here take this. You'll have enough I'll stay here."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Jordan's pov

After Percy gave me this stuff I went around and found a bathing suit I really liked. So I gave her the stuff (SORRY PERCY NEVER GAVE HER THE NAME.) and she said thanks!"  
>So, I went back to the beach. But before I went to my cabin I was stayin' in and put it on.<p>

Percy's pov

So, here I was waitin' for her to get back. And doing really nothing just thinking random thoughts. When here she comes. Wow, she was pretty.  
>"Hey. Umm sorry I took so long."<br>" No problem. Are you ready?"  
>"Yea..Yeah."<br>She sounded scared at that moment and I told her it was ok. And with that I told her to follow me.

Jordan's pov

So Percy told me to follow him which I did and we we're going under water I hope he knows I can't stay under what that long. So I said " umm, you do know I cant stay under water that long right?"  
>"Yeah I do that's why I'm doing this." And he put this aiS bubble around me and him so I could breathe.<p>

Chapter 2- An underworld aventure.

Percy's pov.  
>So I was excited to bring the new girl Jordan down here. And down here I mean the water. Wow I love it down here. I mean love.<br>"so percy? Umm, how many fights have you done?"  
>Wow that was a wierd question and a good one no ones ever asked me that.<br>"Wow that is a good question no one has ever asked me that. Well I've been through alot. Umm, the recent one I was just in was the Titan War. Luke you'll never meet him because he killed him self. Why well I don't know. He was a tratior and I probably wouldn't of told anybody this but I kinda miss the old guy. And yes, I've been in a ton of wars with him. So? Any more questions?  
>"Umm, wow. That seems really sad. Umm, why was he a traitor?"<br>"Well, I dont know."  
>" Oh, Well maybe some day you'll fine out. I guess. Just maybe."<br>" Like how?"  
>"Well I dont really know but I have a feeling it's possible."<br>" A feeling?"  
>" Yeah."<br>"How?"  
>" I dont know, I just do.. I really can't explain it."<br>"hum"  
>And for the longest time we never really said anything we just looked at the fish while I told her alot about them and really I had a good time until i remembered that we have dinner in like ten minutes. And I didn't even think that Jordan needs to go early because of Chrion.<br>" We have to go now dinner is almost ready and you have to talk to Chrion well he needs to talk to you."  
>" Oh my gosh yeah I totally forgot and I need to change."<br>" Don't worry I can dry you."  
>"But how?"<br>"Don't you remember I'm the son of poisden." ( AND AGAIN SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.)  
>"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Or something being in the water."<br>"Yeah, OK lets get you out of the water."  
>"Okay."<br>So I took her up to the top and bursted the bubble. We got out and I dried her off.. She was in aww..

Chapter 3- dinner time

Jordan's pov

Okay. Percy walked me up to where they have dinner I saw mr. Chiron there he was waitin' for me. Okay now I was nervous. And i told Percy that. He said it'll probably be nothing. But he was wrong. I had a quest. Really? And I don't even know who I am yet. So I asked Percy if I should be scared or not. He said no.. And I had to go to get the phophecy. Now weither or not Percy says so or not im scared...  
>So I went up to this room. That they told me. And this is what the phophecy said" You'll find what is right. You'll make it your own. You'll be pretray by the one that said he loved you and find what some one was talkin bout come true. That feelin you had comes true too. But one dies or you must sacifice yourself.<br>So I went out of the room teriffied about what that meant and aparently Percy and Chrion could tell because they told that I looked like I was about to cry.  
>" Jordan what did it say?," asked chrion.<br>I responded, " It said that i'll find what right and I'll make it my own. It also said that I'll be pretrayed by the one that says he loves me, abd find what some one was talking about come true. then the last it umm it said that Some one dies or you sacifice yourself.."  
>"Is that it?"<br>"y..yes"  
>" so I'm guessing the last part scared you?"<br>"y..yes."  
>Don't worry Percy told me and smiled. I amit that it did make me feel alittle better.<p>

Percy's pov Okay.. I told Jordan it would be okay. And now it's time for dinner. Good I was hungry. So when I get there Jordan was already in the seat chrion sits in well I guess he told her she could sit there maybe.  
>So after every one ate every one wanted to know who Jordan would be. And were about to find out.<p>

"Okay, every one knows the new girl no? Okay this is Jordan. You are now going to find out who this is. Okay starting now."  
>Okay, the wierdest thing just happen it switched to Poisden to Athena, to Hades. What just happen? I mean I've never seen this before.<br>"okay, it seems like the gods are fighting over Jordan so for now we have no idea who she is. You can sit with Percy for now.  
>" thanks" Jordan said.<br>And she was walking over here when some people from the hades cabin came up to her. Oh my gods I thought what are they going to do? So I came over to her. "Oh, Is water boy coming to see what's happening?"  
>"Yeah I am, whats going on here?"<br>" So new girl, why don't any one want you?"  
>"Huh,?" said Jordan " You heard what I said!"<br>" leave her alone." I said.  
>" And what are you going to do about it?"<br>So i construrated on the water I've beaten them alot of times so why not this time?  
>" whats water boy doing?" And I finally got the water to come out of the freezer and I told the water where to hit.. Which it hit every one but Jordan.<br>"Jordan go to you know where we were earlier meet you there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Chapter 4- the beach

Jordan's pov

So I went to the beach. Wow I hope there not killing them when I heard Percy's voice. "Hey."  
>"hiya"<br>" what are you doing?"  
>" nothing umm thanks for saving me today I wouldn't of done anything I'd probably stay there looking like an idiot."<br>" Nah, Not an idoit."  
>"Haha. Yeah. "<br>" And your welcome."  
>So I just sat there looking at the waves and the ocean it was so pretty. I was kinda thinking about things but I was interputted when I heard Annabeth's voice. Talking to Percy.<br>"Hey. Annabeth" Percy said.  
>"Hey Annabeth," I said.<br>"Hi to both of you."  
>" Ah yeah I said,"<br>" Well, I'm going home to see my father. And I just wanted to say bye to Percy and I knew if he wasen't in his cabin He'd be here."  
>" Oh okay, well I'll let y'all talk then.. Bye Annabeth."<br>"Bye, Jordan."  
>"Bye."<br>So I just went around looking and got bored so I decided to go back to the beach but walk it. And I'm glad I did. It was sun down now and that's what made it even better. Ha, yeah right until that girl I saw was coming right at me and she looked angry. Oh my gods what should I do? (where'd I come up with that?) Umm.. I was just going to run. That's all I could think of and I didn't have much time to think so I ran. I figured I'd run into Percy or some one. So I ran Oh my gods it was getting tiring. ( like I said before where'd I come up with that?)  
>" come here new girl!"<br>Oh my gods I thought I was going to die when I ran into Percy. Thank the Gods. And he noticed what was happening so he took my hand and we went into the water. " Oh my gods thanks for saving me again." I think I blushed. And I think he notice . Wow how abarrising. I thought.  
>" no problem, that's what friends are for."<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, Annabeth said she'll call when she gets home."<br>"Oh good."  
>"Yeah."<br>" Umm, I don't have a mom or dad. From what some people say they both died before I was boring to know who they were. And alot just said their werent ready. Or they didn't love me. And I get picked on because of it. So no guys really call me "chick material".  
>" Oh whoa thanks for telling me. And that's the guys problem. I think your awsome! And your really pretty and if those guys can't see that then that's there problem."<br>" Did you just call me pretty? And thanks!"  
>" Yeah I did. Sorry."<br>' Don't be. I really owe you alot! no kidding."  
>"haha yeah."<br>Percy's pov And we were qiet for the longest time. I thought I got her upset, which I did.  
>" umm, sorry did i get you upset?"<br>"nah, just thinkin.''  
>" about?"<br>" nothing really just thinking about my parents."  
>" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."<br>"no problem."

Chapter5- Our fight.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

Okay, I never really thought about how much I miss Annabeth I really do. But not that way we're just friends right? Well,that's what I thought. Well anyway, it was almost time for dinner and I usaully go fighting which I haven't done in a while. Since Jordan, and Annabeth leaving. So I went to the arena and asked any one who wanted to fight.. You want to know who? It was Jordan. Wow, I thought. She actually wants to try to beat me. Ha funny. Like she can beat me?..  
>" So you think you can beat me? New girl."<br>"Ha. Yeah, I think I can I have two brothers. So I'm good for a girl.'  
>" Okay, let's see then. New girl."<br>"OK. Bubble brain." (SORRY I COULDNT USE SEA WEED BRAIN ITS TAKEN BY ANNABETH.)  
>" Oh really?"<br>" yeah really."  
>"your on."<br>"is that a bet?"  
>"if you want it to be."<br>"ok it is. And if you lose you have to swim without a bathing siut and let all the fish know you're there."  
>"and if you lose you have to kiss me. Deal?"<br>" and if I say no then what?"  
>"then im going to call you chicken new girl."<br>"ok. Fine."  
>And with that we began, I really hope I win. I mean really. Hope. So I thought she was really good.<br>"Umm, have you ever fought before?"  
>"No I never got the chance. Why do you ask?"<br>"Just wondering. Your really good."  
>"Thanks. Good enough to beat you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Ha yeah okay."<br>"whats so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"OK, something is wrong. What is it?"  
>" Just thinking. That's all."<br>" Thinking about what?"  
>"Nothing! Just stop. I got to go."<br>OK, what just happen? I didn't mean to get her upset. And about what? What Should I do? Should I leave her alone for a while and let her cool off. Or go to see what happens? I don't know. I think I might do both.

Jordan's pov.

After Percy and My fight I just went to the beach to think. I didn't mean to yell but it was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know. Or did he? I mean he was my friend. I guess I could've told him. But why would he even care? Why now anyway, since I yelled at him.. I really wanted to say sorry. I just didn't know how. And besides dinner was ready. So I might be able to talk to him..

Percy's pov.  
>Okay, it was time for dinner. Oh great I thought I have to seat with Jordan not that I care. I just want to know if she's still mad. And of course she seats at my table. So what would happen if she was still mad?...<p>

Chapter6- Dinner time, What's gonna happen?

Percy's pov.

I didn't see Jordan at the pavilion, I thought that she might be in. And besides I'm getting hungry. I went in, no Jordan maybe she already left so I got my stuff, gave alittle to my father and ate.. I finished eating and decided to go to the beach. Wow the beach was pretty. And guess who was there? Yeah you guessed it Jordan.  
>"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry too. And yes I forgive you. You remember our beat?"  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"this"  
>Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. (SORRY NOT THAT LONG.)<p>

Chapter7- the make up.

Percy's pov

Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. Her kiss was warm, and soft I never really wanted to stop. I thought she was the best kisser ever. We finally stoped and she said "I thought I owe you that for being such a jerk."  
>"Nah, you were fine, but I'm glad you did."<br>I think I saw Jordan blush. And she said thanks. I said no problem. And I just started walking away. and she came up behind me. And we walked and walked for the longest time. I'm glad we could stay up as last as we wanted. But after like ten minutes after I said that she said she was tired. And I was alittle too. So I told her ok. Since we live in the same cabin. And I realize I like her more then friends and I wanted to tell her that too. But I guess I'd tell her that later. So we went to bed.

Chapter8- the dream

I heard Jordan's voice. And wierd thing is I heard Annabeth's too. And then it just kept going and going and going until Jordan woke me up.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, It's almost time for break Feast."

"Ah, Oh OK thanks for telling me."  
>"no problem. I'm gonna be at the beach. And you can come after you know, get clothes on. If you want to."<br>"yeah I do. I want to come."

"OK."

So I left him to get his stuff on. And went to the beach. Wow it was pretty and I thought about Percy and my kiss. And wondered if we would ever be more then friends. Would we? Hum, maybe we could talk about it. But when? Then I heard his voice. Oops don't have time to think now.

"Hey. I made it."

"Yeah. I can tell."  
>"So, I've been thinking about our kiss." He's been thinking about our kiss!<p>

"Yeah what about it?"  
>"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."<p>

"Yeah, As friends or as a girlfriend?"  
>"well, I was thinking girl friend if you want."<br>"Yeah. I do."

And with that I kissed him! And our kiss again seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end. But then the bell sounded ugh break feast.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." I said.

"yeah but maybe we can do something after Break feast?"

"OK. yeah how bout' the beach?"

"Just what I was thinking."

"OK."

And with that we walked to the Pavlovian.

Percy's pov.

Jordan is my girl friend. Yes! I'm thinking about taking her under water again. we finally finished eating.

"I"m going to put my bathing suit on. " she said.

"OK I'll wait out here." Which was the porch.

"OK. I'll be right back.'

wow I can't wait for our under water adventure.

Chapter9- Under water adventure 2.

When Jordan got finished being done getting dressed I took her hand and we walked hand and hand together going to the beach where I started calling it our beach. Jordan just laughed at the sound of it. I don't know why either. So we talked while walking on the beach. And I asked if she was ready yes was er answer so with that I kissed her for a very long time. And I thought I was falling in love.

"I think I'm falling in love with a girl named Jordan."  
>"Think you are?"<br>"I mean I am"

"What I thought. SO? I'm glad you asked me to be your girl friend."

"me too."  
>"so where are you takin' me?<p>

"That's a surprise. You have to find out."

"ha ha come on please?"  
>" Hum, I'll think about it."<p>

So we were quiet for the longest time. And she decided to seat on my lap which was fine by me and she laid her head on my chest. Wow I really need to find some where to take her. I could tell she was tired because she told me she had a bad dream and was up all night. So I said.

"If you want to you can sleep. We can stay here though if you don't want to leave."

"OK. Thanks."

" No problem. I know your tired."

"yeah I am but I want to stay here."

"you can stay here and you can sleep. Just put your head on my chest."

"I"m scared."

"bout' what?"

" what if something happens?"

"Like what?"  
>" I don't know anything."<p>

"then I'll tell you don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"OK. And no I haven't forgotten who you are."

" no am I?"  
>Percy. My boyfriend. And a really good one at it. And the son of Poseidon.<p>

"yeah. So are you worried?"

"No I guess not. And before I do go to sleep kiss me." And I did kiss her and her kissing took my breath away. And for the first time. I thought I'd marry her. And have kids with her. So I asked Do you love me?  
>it seemed like she was thinking about it or couldn't get the words out. And finally, she said yes.<p>

"what took you so long?"

"I was shocked,"

"Why?"  
>"Because, no guy has ever said they loved me. Other then family."<br>"oh. OK. Well, I'll let you sleep. I might go and get something to eat. And talk to Grover too."

"OK."

"Good Night. Wake up in the morning."  
>"OK. Good Night."<p>

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

So, I went over to the snack bar and go something to eat. I ate it. And went to talk to Grover ans I said hey.

"hey." said Grover.

What's up?"  
>"nothing you?"<p>

"Nothing just hanging out with Jordan."

"yeah I know. Everyone knows. Hey could you stop hanging around her for a while?"

"Um, why?"  
>"Have you forgotten the war?.. We need you, And your practicing?"<p>

"No, I have not forgotten. And I am playing to practice tomorrow. And I'm bring Jordan."

"OK. But when you lose because your focus on her. That won't be my problem, I will say I told you so."  
>"OK. Fine. I got to go anyway, Good night. See ya tomorrow. I guess."<p>

Chapter10- Time to go to bed. But still talking to Jordan.

Jordan's Pov

So I was almost sleep when Percy slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Grover told me I need to stop hanging around you."  
>"Well, If you want to stop that's fine with me."<br>"are you crazy? I'd never do that. And I need to practice my Sword Fighting, and I was going to bring you tomorrow. And I need to focus on the war.

"OK. What war You never told me about a war. And I completely understand. And I need to tell you something."  
>"OK, Thanks. And what?"<br>"well, the first day I came well Chiron told me that I have a quest and I have to do it alone and It's in two days. I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I had no idea what to say. Or how to say it. I'm Sorry do you forgive me?"

" Jordan! You can't do it alone. You Haven't practice or anything! What we're you thinking! Did you say yes?"

"Sorry But I did. And I don't know what I was thinking. And Sorry That I didn't tell you! Just Stop! I'm leaving."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Does it matter! And we're through!"

And I left I didn't care what he said I'm not gonna sleep with him! Well In the same cabin. So I got a blanket and went to the beach and slept there. Gosh Why'd he get so weird? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Gosh why couldn't he understand I'm gonna go if he likes it or not. And wouldn't he understand that if we we're going out and he loved me?

Percy's Pov

Jordan just doesn't understand. And if She loved me wouldn't she understand how much I care for her? apparently, not. Should I try to find her? No I'm gonna show her who's boss. But what if I want her to forgive me and she doesn't? Why does our lives have to be so complicated? I wish it wouldn't be. And besides this might not be a bad thing maybe I can practice my sword fighting. Ha yeah it is a good thing and I can spend more time with Grover. I wonder when Annabeth Is coming back. I really miss her. Maybe tomorrow I could call her. If Chrion would let me. I'll convince him. Maybe. And wow I've said a lot and I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Jordan's Pov.

I thought about going back to the cabin because it was cold. And I was freezing. But no Percy had to get so over protective and get me mad at him and break up. UGH, man I wish I didn't. He doesn't know what I'm going through. He doesn't know that I've never meet my parents and I'm in this weird home with a lot of other kids. He doesn't understand that. Gods sometimes I wish he did. I really do need some one to talk to.. And to lay my head on their shoulder so I could cry on it. But I'd never do that on Percy's now, Gods I'm gonna try to sleep now.

Percy's pov.

OKay, it was almost time for breakfreast and I had a lot of stuff to do today. And I was planning on doing it. Kronos's war was going to happen in five days, And all I've been doing is hanging with Jordan what a waste of time. Why couldn't I just hurry it up and the war already happen before Jordan Came? I mean come on. OK I'm gonna stop talking about Jordan. We're over. And that's it. gods i need to stop thinking about her. So I had to talk to Chrion he needed me, and Jordan. Oh also, Annabeth came back and Thalia She's here too. Wow. OK... Wow I didn't actually know it was time for our talk.

Chrion told me that We all had to go to the Bottoms Eve Bridge. And he said some to Jordan and she had worry in her eyes. OH MY GODS I FORGOT ABOUT LUKE! How could I? And then He said Jordan and I were the leaders. So He told us at ten tomorrow we're leaving. and we need to get where ever by three days. And if we don't lets say we wouldn't be coming home soon. So i went back to my cabin I was so tired it wasn't funny at all.

Chapter-10 The cave- Jordan completely freaks out.

I woke at nine so I could get my stuff done.


	3. Chapter 3dinnertime

Ok this will only be in Percy's and Jordan's POV.

chapter1- the new girl Percy's pov Okay, I heard there would be a new girl, by Grover and Annabeth. No, I only know one thing and that is she's fifth-teen . That's all I know because they wouldn't tell me anything else.. And I also heard there would be a party! Yay! That never happens. (Not kidding). Jordan's pov.  
>Whoa, what just happen? Some one just said I had to go to camp half blood. Really? I hope this is not a joke, serously, like who was that? And I am goin' now? Yeah that's right I am...<br>Okay, so I am at Camp Half Blood, what do I do? Just walk up in there? But no, to my suprise it was a guy there and some people. (SORRY CAN'T SAY THERE NAMES YET.)  
>He started talking and this is what he said," Hey, my name is Chiron, and this is Percy, Grover, And Annabeth. Percy will show you where to go right now."<br>"Umm, thanks, I really have no idea where I'm at, only that I know I'm at Camp Half Blood. Which some one told me to do. " Well, your in New York. Manhatten actually. Sorry, let me tell you all about here."  
>"Okay, I said."<br>" OK, as you know this is Camp Half Blood, Yes. Why you are here is because You are a half blood. What a half blood is; is your half human and half Hero. Yeah, I know I'm telling you alot. But, anyway, you will find out tonight who you are.. And we're having a dance tonight.  
>" Wow, Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm a half blood so is every one else? And I'll find out who I am? AS? Like in what? And there's a dance why?<br>" Yes, every thing you said sounds right and yes we're having a dance. And why, is because your here.  
>"so, you have dances every time some one is new?"<br>Percy answered this "No we usually don't and I didn't ever know that. Well,why we are having the party."  
>" Umm, thanks.. For the answer, I said."<br>finished what he was going to say before letting me go with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.  
>" Have fun, and see you at dinner. Meet me there. Thanks."<br>"Ah, Okay."  
>So I headed off with Percy and them. Well he showed me every where. the first thought I thought was amazing.<p>

Percy's pov.  
>Wow, Grover, Annabeth, And I went with Chiron to see the new girl which her name is Jordan, I like that name. When I first saw her I thought she was cute. See really looked confused. And I was right. She was. So the first question she asked me was how long i've been here so i answered her.<br>"I've been here since i was twelve. And hi by the way. (GOVER AND ANNABETH LEFT IT WAS JUST ME AND PERCY.) "Oh, cool. And hi. So, what do you usually do?"  
>I said, " Do you want to see?"<br>"Umm, yeah. If you want me too." "Okay. follow me."  
>So I took her to the beach the first thing she said was that it was really pretty. I agreed.<br>" Umm, thanks for bringing me here. It's really pretty."  
>" Your welcome, but I haven't shown you yet."<br>" Oh."  
>"Ha ha, Yeah." I laughed, because of the way she said oh.. So with that I lifted the water. She was in aww.. And her mouth was open. Funny, was what I thought.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Ho.. How do you do that?"<br>"Well, I'm poisdens son. (SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.) Which is the top three Gods, and poisden is the water god and he also, made horse's. " whoa, That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
>"Humm, you'll find out tonight."<br>" What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"It means you'll find out who you are. And also, who your mom and dad are which ever one you don't have most likely you'll be."<br>"Oh,cool, could you show me more stuff?"  
>"Yeah, like what?"<br>"I don't know."  
>" I know what you'll like." " What show me."<br>"Okay. But you might want to get a bathing suit on."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your gonna get wet."  
>"Umm, but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Could I go get one?"<br>"Yeah, but we don't use money, like y'all do."  
>"what do y'all use then?"<br>"Here take this. You'll have enough I'll stay here."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Jordan's pov

After Percy gave me this stuff I went around and found a bathing suit I really liked. So I gave her the stuff (SORRY PERCY NEVER GAVE HER THE NAME.) and she said thanks!"  
>So, I went back to the beach. But before I went to my cabin I was stayin' in and put it on.<p>

Percy's pov

So, here I was waitin' for her to get back. And doing really nothing just thinking random thoughts. When here she comes. Wow, she was pretty.  
>"Hey. Umm sorry I took so long."<br>" No problem. Are you ready?"  
>"Yea..Yeah."<br>She sounded scared at that moment and I told her it was ok. And with that I told her to follow me.

Jordan's pov

So Percy told me to follow him which I did and we we're going under water I hope he knows I can't stay under what that long. So I said " umm, you do know I cant stay under water that long right?"  
>"Yeah I do that's why I'm doing this." And he put this aiS bubble around me and him so I could breathe.<p>

Chapter 2- An underworld aventure.

Percy's pov.  
>So I was excited to bring the new girl Jordan down here. And down here I mean the water. Wow I love it down here. I mean love.<br>"so percy? Umm, how many fights have you done?"  
>Wow that was a wierd question and a good one no ones ever asked me that.<br>"Wow that is a good question no one has ever asked me that. Well I've been through alot. Umm, the recent one I was just in was the Titan War. Luke you'll never meet him because he killed him self. Why well I don't know. He was a tratior and I probably wouldn't of told anybody this but I kinda miss the old guy. And yes, I've been in a ton of wars with him. So? Any more questions?  
>"Umm, wow. That seems really sad. Umm, why was he a traitor?"<br>"Well, I dont know."  
>" Oh, Well maybe some day you'll fine out. I guess. Just maybe."<br>" Like how?"  
>"Well I dont really know but I have a feeling it's possible."<br>" A feeling?"  
>" Yeah."<br>"How?"  
>" I dont know, I just do.. I really can't explain it."<br>"hum"  
>And for the longest time we never really said anything we just looked at the fish while I told her alot about them and really I had a good time until i remembered that we have dinner in like ten minutes. And I didn't even think that Jordan needs to go early because of Chrion.<br>" We have to go now dinner is almost ready and you have to talk to Chrion well he needs to talk to you."  
>" Oh my gosh yeah I totally forgot and I need to change."<br>" Don't worry I can dry you."  
>"But how?"<br>"Don't you remember I'm the son of poisden." ( AND AGAIN SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.)  
>"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Or something being in the water."<br>"Yeah, OK lets get you out of the water."  
>"Okay."<br>So I took her up to the top and bursted the bubble. We got out and I dried her off.. She was in aww..

Chapter 3- dinner time

Jordan's pov

Okay. Percy walked me up to where they have dinner I saw mr. Chiron there he was waitin' for me. Okay now I was nervous. And i told Percy that. He said it'll probably be nothing. But he was wrong. I had a quest. Really? And I don't even know who I am yet. So I asked Percy if I should be scared or not. He said no.. And I had to go to get the phophecy. Now weither or not Percy says so or not im scared...  
>So I went up to this room. That they told me. And this is what the phophecy said" You'll find what is right. You'll make it your own. You'll be pretray by the one that said he loved you and find what some one was talkin bout come true. That feelin you had comes true too. But one dies or you must sacifice yourself.<br>So I went out of the room teriffied about what that meant and aparently Percy and Chrion could tell because they told that I looked like I was about to cry.  
>" Jordan what did it say?," asked chrion.<br>I responded, " It said that i'll find what right and I'll make it my own. It also said that I'll be pretrayed by the one that says he loves me, abd find what some one was talking about come true. then the last it umm it said that Some one dies or you sacifice yourself.."  
>"Is that it?"<br>"y..yes"  
>" so I'm guessing the last part scared you?"<br>"y..yes."  
>Don't worry Percy told me and smiled. I amit that it did make me feel alittle better.<p>

Percy's pov Okay.. I told Jordan it would be okay. And now it's time for dinner. Good I was hungry. So when I get there Jordan was already in the seat chrion sits in well I guess he told her she could sit there maybe.  
>So after every one ate every one wanted to know who Jordan would be. And were about to find out.<p>

"Okay, every one knows the new girl no? Okay this is Jordan. You are now going to find out who this is. Okay starting now."  
>Okay, the wierdest thing just happen it switched to Poisden to Athena, to Hades. What just happen? I mean I've never seen this before.<br>"okay, it seems like the gods are fighting over Jordan so for now we have no idea who she is. You can sit with Percy for now.  
>" thanks" Jordan said.<br>And she was walking over here when some people from the hades cabin came up to her. Oh my gods I thought what are they going to do? So I came over to her. "Oh, Is water boy coming to see what's happening?"  
>"Yeah I am, whats going on here?"<br>" So new girl, why don't any one want you?"  
>"Huh,?" said Jordan " You heard what I said!"<br>" leave her alone." I said.  
>" And what are you going to do about it?"<br>So i construrated on the water I've beaten them alot of times so why not this time?  
>" whats water boy doing?" And I finally got the water to come out of the freezer and I told the water where to hit.. Which it hit every one but Jordan.<br>"Jordan go to you know where we were earlier meet you there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Chapter 4- the beach

Jordan's pov

So I went to the beach. Wow I hope there not killing them when I heard Percy's voice. "Hey."  
>"hiya"<br>" what are you doing?"  
>" nothing umm thanks for saving me today I wouldn't of done anything I'd probably stay there looking like an idiot."<br>" Nah, Not an idoit."  
>"Haha. Yeah. "<br>" And your welcome."  
>So I just sat there looking at the waves and the ocean it was so pretty. I was kinda thinking about things but I was interputted when I heard Annabeth's voice. Talking to Percy.<br>"Hey. Annabeth" Percy said.  
>"Hey Annabeth," I said.<br>"Hi to both of you."  
>" Ah yeah I said,"<br>" Well, I'm going home to see my father. And I just wanted to say bye to Percy and I knew if he wasen't in his cabin He'd be here."  
>" Oh okay, well I'll let y'all talk then.. Bye Annabeth."<br>"Bye, Jordan."  
>"Bye."<br>So I just went around looking and got bored so I decided to go back to the beach but walk it. And I'm glad I did. It was sun down now and that's what made it even better. Ha, yeah right until that girl I saw was coming right at me and she looked angry. Oh my gods what should I do? (where'd I come up with that?) Umm.. I was just going to run. That's all I could think of and I didn't have much time to think so I ran. I figured I'd run into Percy or some one. So I ran Oh my gods it was getting tiring. ( like I said before where'd I come up with that?)  
>" come here new girl!"<br>Oh my gods I thought I was going to die when I ran into Percy. Thank the Gods. And he noticed what was happening so he took my hand and we went into the water. " Oh my gods thanks for saving me again." I think I blushed. And I think he notice . Wow how abarrising. I thought.  
>" no problem, that's what friends are for."<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, Annabeth said she'll call when she gets home."<br>"Oh good."  
>"Yeah."<br>" Umm, I don't have a mom or dad. From what some people say they both died before I was boring to know who they were. And alot just said their werent ready. Or they didn't love me. And I get picked on because of it. So no guys really call me "chick material".  
>" Oh whoa thanks for telling me. And that's the guys problem. I think your awsome! And your really pretty and if those guys can't see that then that's there problem."<br>" Did you just call me pretty? And thanks!"  
>" Yeah I did. Sorry."<br>' Don't be. I really owe you alot! no kidding."  
>"haha yeah."<br>Percy's pov And we were qiet for the longest time. I thought I got her upset, which I did.  
>" umm, sorry did i get you upset?"<br>"nah, just thinkin.''  
>" about?"<br>" nothing really just thinking about my parents."  
>" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."<br>"no problem."

Chapter5- Our fight.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

Okay, I never really thought about how much I miss Annabeth I really do. But not that way we're just friends right? Well,that's what I thought. Well anyway, it was almost time for dinner and I usaully go fighting which I haven't done in a while. Since Jordan, and Annabeth leaving. So I went to the arena and asked any one who wanted to fight.. You want to know who? It was Jordan. Wow, I thought. She actually wants to try to beat me. Ha funny. Like she can beat me?..  
>" So you think you can beat me? New girl."<br>"Ha. Yeah, I think I can I have two brothers. So I'm good for a girl.'  
>" Okay, let's see then. New girl."<br>"OK. Bubble brain." (SORRY I COULDNT USE SEA WEED BRAIN ITS TAKEN BY ANNABETH.)  
>" Oh really?"<br>" yeah really."  
>"your on."<br>"is that a bet?"  
>"if you want it to be."<br>"ok it is. And if you lose you have to swim without a bathing siut and let all the fish know you're there."  
>"and if you lose you have to kiss me. Deal?"<br>" and if I say no then what?"  
>"then im going to call you chicken new girl."<br>"ok. Fine."  
>And with that we began, I really hope I win. I mean really. Hope. So I thought she was really good.<br>"Umm, have you ever fought before?"  
>"No I never got the chance. Why do you ask?"<br>"Just wondering. Your really good."  
>"Thanks. Good enough to beat you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Ha yeah okay."<br>"whats so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"OK, something is wrong. What is it?"  
>" Just thinking. That's all."<br>" Thinking about what?"  
>"Nothing! Just stop. I got to go."<br>OK, what just happen? I didn't mean to get her upset. And about what? What Should I do? Should I leave her alone for a while and let her cool off. Or go to see what happens? I don't know. I think I might do both.

Jordan's pov.

After Percy and My fight I just went to the beach to think. I didn't mean to yell but it was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know. Or did he? I mean he was my friend. I guess I could've told him. But why would he even care? Why now anyway, since I yelled at him.. I really wanted to say sorry. I just didn't know how. And besides dinner was ready. So I might be able to talk to him..

Percy's pov.  
>Okay, it was time for dinner. Oh great I thought I have to seat with Jordan not that I care. I just want to know if she's still mad. And of course she seats at my table. So what would happen if she was still mad?...<p>

Chapter6- Dinner time, What's gonna happen?

Percy's pov.

I didn't see Jordan at the pavilion, I thought that she might be in. And besides I'm getting hungry. I went in, no Jordan maybe she already left so I got my stuff, gave alittle to my father and ate.. I finished eating and decided to go to the beach. Wow the beach was pretty. And guess who was there? Yeah you guessed it Jordan.  
>"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry too. And yes I forgive you. You remember our beat?"  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"this"  
>Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. (SORRY NOT THAT LONG.)<p>

Chapter7- the make up.

Percy's pov

Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. Her kiss was warm, and soft I never really wanted to stop. I thought she was the best kisser ever. We finally stoped and she said "I thought I owe you that for being such a jerk."  
>"Nah, you were fine, but I'm glad you did."<br>I think I saw Jordan blush. And she said thanks. I said no problem. And I just started walking away. and she came up behind me. And we walked and walked for the longest time. I'm glad we could stay up as last as we wanted. But after like ten minutes after I said that she said she was tired. And I was alittle too. So I told her ok. Since we live in the same cabin. And I realize I like her more then friends and I wanted to tell her that too. But I guess I'd tell her that later. So we went to bed.

Chapter8- the dream

I heard Jordan's voice. And wierd thing is I heard Annabeth's too. And then it just kept going and going and going until Jordan woke me up.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, It's almost time for break Feast."

"Ah, Oh OK thanks for telling me."  
>"no problem. I'm gonna be at the beach. And you can come after you know, get clothes on. If you want to."<br>"yeah I do. I want to come."

"OK."

So I left him to get his stuff on. And went to the beach. Wow it was pretty and I thought about Percy and my kiss. And wondered if we would ever be more then friends. Would we? Hum, maybe we could talk about it. But when? Then I heard his voice. Oops don't have time to think now.

"Hey. I made it."

"Yeah. I can tell."  
>"So, I've been thinking about our kiss." He's been thinking about our kiss!<p>

"Yeah what about it?"  
>"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."<p>

"Yeah, As friends or as a girlfriend?"  
>"well, I was thinking girl friend if you want."<br>"Yeah. I do."

And with that I kissed him! And our kiss again seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end. But then the bell sounded ugh break feast.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." I said.

"yeah but maybe we can do something after Break feast?"

"OK. yeah how bout' the beach?"

"Just what I was thinking."

"OK."

And with that we walked to the Pavlovian.

Percy's pov.

Jordan is my girl friend. Yes! I'm thinking about taking her under water again. we finally finished eating.

"I"m going to put my bathing suit on. " she said.

"OK I'll wait out here." Which was the porch.

"OK. I'll be right back.'

wow I can't wait for our under water adventure.

Chapter9- Under water adventure 2.

When Jordan got finished being done getting dressed I took her hand and we walked hand and hand together going to the beach where I started calling it our beach. Jordan just laughed at the sound of it. I don't know why either. So we talked while walking on the beach. And I asked if she was ready yes was er answer so with that I kissed her for a very long time. And I thought I was falling in love.

"I think I'm falling in love with a girl named Jordan."  
>"Think you are?"<br>"I mean I am"

"What I thought. SO? I'm glad you asked me to be your girl friend."

"me too."  
>"so where are you takin' me?<p>

"That's a surprise. You have to find out."

"ha ha come on please?"  
>" Hum, I'll think about it."<p>

So we were quiet for the longest time. And she decided to seat on my lap which was fine by me and she laid her head on my chest. Wow I really need to find some where to take her. I could tell she was tired because she told me she had a bad dream and was up all night. So I said.

"If you want to you can sleep. We can stay here though if you don't want to leave."

"OK. Thanks."

" No problem. I know your tired."

"yeah I am but I want to stay here."

"you can stay here and you can sleep. Just put your head on my chest."

"I"m scared."

"bout' what?"

" what if something happens?"

"Like what?"  
>" I don't know anything."<p>

"then I'll tell you don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"OK. And no I haven't forgotten who you are."

" no am I?"  
>Percy. My boyfriend. And a really good one at it. And the son of Poseidon.<p>

"yeah. So are you worried?"

"No I guess not. And before I do go to sleep kiss me." And I did kiss her and her kissing took my breath away. And for the first time. I thought I'd marry her. And have kids with her. So I asked Do you love me?  
>it seemed like she was thinking about it or couldn't get the words out. And finally, she said yes.<p>

"what took you so long?"

"I was shocked,"

"Why?"  
>"Because, no guy has ever said they loved me. Other then family."<br>"oh. OK. Well, I'll let you sleep. I might go and get something to eat. And talk to Grover too."

"OK."

"Good Night. Wake up in the morning."  
>"OK. Good Night."<p>

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

So, I went over to the snack bar and go something to eat. I ate it. And went to talk to Grover ans I said hey.

"hey." said Grover.

What's up?"  
>"nothing you?"<p>

"Nothing just hanging out with Jordan."

"yeah I know. Everyone knows. Hey could you stop hanging around her for a while?"

"Um, why?"  
>"Have you forgotten the war?.. We need you, And your practicing?"<p>

"No, I have not forgotten. And I am playing to practice tomorrow. And I'm bring Jordan."

"OK. But when you lose because your focus on her. That won't be my problem, I will say I told you so."  
>"OK. Fine. I got to go anyway, Good night. See ya tomorrow. I guess."<p>

Chapter10- Time to go to bed. But still talking to Jordan.

Jordan's Pov

So I was almost sleep when Percy slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Grover told me I need to stop hanging around you."  
>"Well, If you want to stop that's fine with me."<br>"are you crazy? I'd never do that. And I need to practice my Sword Fighting, and I was going to bring you tomorrow. And I need to focus on the war.

"OK. What war You never told me about a war. And I completely understand. And I need to tell you something."  
>"OK, Thanks. And what?"<br>"well, the first day I came well Chiron told me that I have a quest and I have to do it alone and It's in two days. I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I had no idea what to say. Or how to say it. I'm Sorry do you forgive me?"

" Jordan! You can't do it alone. You Haven't practice or anything! What we're you thinking! Did you say yes?"

"Sorry But I did. And I don't know what I was thinking. And Sorry That I didn't tell you! Just Stop! I'm leaving."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Does it matter! And we're through!"

And I left I didn't care what he said I'm not gonna sleep with him! Well In the same cabin. So I got a blanket and went to the beach and slept there. Gosh Why'd he get so weird? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Gosh why couldn't he understand I'm gonna go if he likes it or not. And wouldn't he understand that if we we're going out and he loved me?

Percy's Pov

Jordan just doesn't understand. And if She loved me wouldn't she understand how much I care for her? apparently, not. Should I try to find her? No I'm gonna show her who's boss. But what if I want her to forgive me and she doesn't? Why does our lives have to be so complicated? I wish it wouldn't be. And besides this might not be a bad thing maybe I can practice my sword fighting. Ha yeah it is a good thing and I can spend more time with Grover. I wonder when Annabeth Is coming back. I really miss her. Maybe tomorrow I could call her. If Chrion would let me. I'll convince him. Maybe. And wow I've said a lot and I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Jordan's Pov.

I thought about going back to the cabin because it was cold. And I was freezing. But no Percy had to get so over protective and get me mad at him and break up. UGH, man I wish I didn't. He doesn't know what I'm going through. He doesn't know that I've never meet my parents and I'm in this weird home with a lot of other kids. He doesn't understand that. Gods sometimes I wish he did. I really do need some one to talk to.. And to lay my head on their shoulder so I could cry on it. But I'd never do that on Percy's now, Gods I'm gonna try to sleep now.

Percy's pov.

OKay, it was almost time for breakfreast and I had a lot of stuff to do today. And I was planning on doing it. Kronos's war was going to happen in five days, And all I've been doing is hanging with Jordan what a waste of time. Why couldn't I just hurry it up and the war already happen before Jordan Came? I mean come on. OK I'm gonna stop talking about Jordan. We're over. And that's it. gods i need to stop thinking about her. So I had to talk to Chrion he needed me, and Jordan. Oh also, Annabeth came back and Thalia She's here too. Wow. OK... Wow I didn't actually know it was time for our talk.

Chrion told me that We all had to go to the Bottoms Eve Bridge. And he said some to Jordan and she had worry in her eyes. OH MY GODS I FORGOT ABOUT LUKE! How could I? And then He said Jordan and I were the leaders. So He told us at ten tomorrow we're leaving. and we need to get where ever by three days. And if we don't lets say we wouldn't be coming home soon. So i went back to my cabin I was so tired it wasn't funny at all.

Chapter-10 The cave- Jordan completely freaks out.

I woke at nine so I could get my stuff done.


	4. Chapter 4the beach

Ok this will only be in Percy's and Jordan's POV.

chapter1- the new girl Percy's pov Okay, I heard there would be a new girl, by Grover and Annabeth. No, I only know one thing and that is she's fifth-teen . That's all I know because they wouldn't tell me anything else.. And I also heard there would be a party! Yay! That never happens. (Not kidding). Jordan's pov.  
>Whoa, what just happen? Some one just said I had to go to camp half blood. Really? I hope this is not a joke, serously, like who was that? And I am goin' now? Yeah that's right I am...<br>Okay, so I am at Camp Half Blood, what do I do? Just walk up in there? But no, to my suprise it was a guy there and some people. (SORRY CAN'T SAY THERE NAMES YET.)  
>He started talking and this is what he said," Hey, my name is Chiron, and this is Percy, Grover, And Annabeth. Percy will show you where to go right now."<br>"Umm, thanks, I really have no idea where I'm at, only that I know I'm at Camp Half Blood. Which some one told me to do. " Well, your in New York. Manhatten actually. Sorry, let me tell you all about here."  
>"Okay, I said."<br>" OK, as you know this is Camp Half Blood, Yes. Why you are here is because You are a half blood. What a half blood is; is your half human and half Hero. Yeah, I know I'm telling you alot. But, anyway, you will find out tonight who you are.. And we're having a dance tonight.  
>" Wow, Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm a half blood so is every one else? And I'll find out who I am? AS? Like in what? And there's a dance why?<br>" Yes, every thing you said sounds right and yes we're having a dance. And why, is because your here.  
>"so, you have dances every time some one is new?"<br>Percy answered this "No we usually don't and I didn't ever know that. Well,why we are having the party."  
>" Umm, thanks.. For the answer, I said."<br>finished what he was going to say before letting me go with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.  
>" Have fun, and see you at dinner. Meet me there. Thanks."<br>"Ah, Okay."  
>So I headed off with Percy and them. Well he showed me every where. the first thought I thought was amazing.<p>

Percy's pov.  
>Wow, Grover, Annabeth, And I went with Chiron to see the new girl which her name is Jordan, I like that name. When I first saw her I thought she was cute. See really looked confused. And I was right. She was. So the first question she asked me was how long i've been here so i answered her.<br>"I've been here since i was twelve. And hi by the way. (GOVER AND ANNABETH LEFT IT WAS JUST ME AND PERCY.) "Oh, cool. And hi. So, what do you usually do?"  
>I said, " Do you want to see?"<br>"Umm, yeah. If you want me too." "Okay. follow me."  
>So I took her to the beach the first thing she said was that it was really pretty. I agreed.<br>" Umm, thanks for bringing me here. It's really pretty."  
>" Your welcome, but I haven't shown you yet."<br>" Oh."  
>"Ha ha, Yeah." I laughed, because of the way she said oh.. So with that I lifted the water. She was in aww.. And her mouth was open. Funny, was what I thought.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Ho.. How do you do that?"<br>"Well, I'm poisdens son. (SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.) Which is the top three Gods, and poisden is the water god and he also, made horse's. " whoa, That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
>"Humm, you'll find out tonight."<br>" What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"It means you'll find out who you are. And also, who your mom and dad are which ever one you don't have most likely you'll be."<br>"Oh,cool, could you show me more stuff?"  
>"Yeah, like what?"<br>"I don't know."  
>" I know what you'll like." " What show me."<br>"Okay. But you might want to get a bathing suit on."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your gonna get wet."  
>"Umm, but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Could I go get one?"<br>"Yeah, but we don't use money, like y'all do."  
>"what do y'all use then?"<br>"Here take this. You'll have enough I'll stay here."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Jordan's pov

After Percy gave me this stuff I went around and found a bathing suit I really liked. So I gave her the stuff (SORRY PERCY NEVER GAVE HER THE NAME.) and she said thanks!"  
>So, I went back to the beach. But before I went to my cabin I was stayin' in and put it on.<p>

Percy's pov

So, here I was waitin' for her to get back. And doing really nothing just thinking random thoughts. When here she comes. Wow, she was pretty.  
>"Hey. Umm sorry I took so long."<br>" No problem. Are you ready?"  
>"Yea..Yeah."<br>She sounded scared at that moment and I told her it was ok. And with that I told her to follow me.

Jordan's pov

So Percy told me to follow him which I did and we we're going under water I hope he knows I can't stay under what that long. So I said " umm, you do know I cant stay under water that long right?"  
>"Yeah I do that's why I'm doing this." And he put this aiS bubble around me and him so I could breathe.<p>

Chapter 2- An underworld aventure.

Percy's pov.  
>So I was excited to bring the new girl Jordan down here. And down here I mean the water. Wow I love it down here. I mean love.<br>"so percy? Umm, how many fights have you done?"  
>Wow that was a wierd question and a good one no ones ever asked me that.<br>"Wow that is a good question no one has ever asked me that. Well I've been through alot. Umm, the recent one I was just in was the Titan War. Luke you'll never meet him because he killed him self. Why well I don't know. He was a tratior and I probably wouldn't of told anybody this but I kinda miss the old guy. And yes, I've been in a ton of wars with him. So? Any more questions?  
>"Umm, wow. That seems really sad. Umm, why was he a traitor?"<br>"Well, I dont know."  
>" Oh, Well maybe some day you'll fine out. I guess. Just maybe."<br>" Like how?"  
>"Well I dont really know but I have a feeling it's possible."<br>" A feeling?"  
>" Yeah."<br>"How?"  
>" I dont know, I just do.. I really can't explain it."<br>"hum"  
>And for the longest time we never really said anything we just looked at the fish while I told her alot about them and really I had a good time until i remembered that we have dinner in like ten minutes. And I didn't even think that Jordan needs to go early because of Chrion.<br>" We have to go now dinner is almost ready and you have to talk to Chrion well he needs to talk to you."  
>" Oh my gosh yeah I totally forgot and I need to change."<br>" Don't worry I can dry you."  
>"But how?"<br>"Don't you remember I'm the son of poisden." ( AND AGAIN SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.)  
>"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Or something being in the water."<br>"Yeah, OK lets get you out of the water."  
>"Okay."<br>So I took her up to the top and bursted the bubble. We got out and I dried her off.. She was in aww..

Chapter 3- dinner time

Jordan's pov

Okay. Percy walked me up to where they have dinner I saw mr. Chiron there he was waitin' for me. Okay now I was nervous. And i told Percy that. He said it'll probably be nothing. But he was wrong. I had a quest. Really? And I don't even know who I am yet. So I asked Percy if I should be scared or not. He said no.. And I had to go to get the phophecy. Now weither or not Percy says so or not im scared...  
>So I went up to this room. That they told me. And this is what the phophecy said" You'll find what is right. You'll make it your own. You'll be pretray by the one that said he loved you and find what some one was talkin bout come true. That feelin you had comes true too. But one dies or you must sacifice yourself.<br>So I went out of the room teriffied about what that meant and aparently Percy and Chrion could tell because they told that I looked like I was about to cry.  
>" Jordan what did it say?," asked chrion.<br>I responded, " It said that i'll find what right and I'll make it my own. It also said that I'll be pretrayed by the one that says he loves me, abd find what some one was talking about come true. then the last it umm it said that Some one dies or you sacifice yourself.."  
>"Is that it?"<br>"y..yes"  
>" so I'm guessing the last part scared you?"<br>"y..yes."  
>Don't worry Percy told me and smiled. I amit that it did make me feel alittle better.<p>

Percy's pov Okay.. I told Jordan it would be okay. And now it's time for dinner. Good I was hungry. So when I get there Jordan was already in the seat chrion sits in well I guess he told her she could sit there maybe.  
>So after every one ate every one wanted to know who Jordan would be. And were about to find out.<p>

"Okay, every one knows the new girl no? Okay this is Jordan. You are now going to find out who this is. Okay starting now."  
>Okay, the wierdest thing just happen it switched to Poisden to Athena, to Hades. What just happen? I mean I've never seen this before.<br>"okay, it seems like the gods are fighting over Jordan so for now we have no idea who she is. You can sit with Percy for now.  
>" thanks" Jordan said.<br>And she was walking over here when some people from the hades cabin came up to her. Oh my gods I thought what are they going to do? So I came over to her. "Oh, Is water boy coming to see what's happening?"  
>"Yeah I am, whats going on here?"<br>" So new girl, why don't any one want you?"  
>"Huh,?" said Jordan " You heard what I said!"<br>" leave her alone." I said.  
>" And what are you going to do about it?"<br>So i construrated on the water I've beaten them alot of times so why not this time?  
>" whats water boy doing?" And I finally got the water to come out of the freezer and I told the water where to hit.. Which it hit every one but Jordan.<br>"Jordan go to you know where we were earlier meet you there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Chapter 4- the beach

Jordan's pov

So I went to the beach. Wow I hope there not killing them when I heard Percy's voice. "Hey."  
>"hiya"<br>" what are you doing?"  
>" nothing umm thanks for saving me today I wouldn't of done anything I'd probably stay there looking like an idiot."<br>" Nah, Not an idoit."  
>"Haha. Yeah. "<br>" And your welcome."  
>So I just sat there looking at the waves and the ocean it was so pretty. I was kinda thinking about things but I was interputted when I heard Annabeth's voice. Talking to Percy.<br>"Hey. Annabeth" Percy said.  
>"Hey Annabeth," I said.<br>"Hi to both of you."  
>" Ah yeah I said,"<br>" Well, I'm going home to see my father. And I just wanted to say bye to Percy and I knew if he wasen't in his cabin He'd be here."  
>" Oh okay, well I'll let y'all talk then.. Bye Annabeth."<br>"Bye, Jordan."  
>"Bye."<br>So I just went around looking and got bored so I decided to go back to the beach but walk it. And I'm glad I did. It was sun down now and that's what made it even better. Ha, yeah right until that girl I saw was coming right at me and she looked angry. Oh my gods what should I do? (where'd I come up with that?) Umm.. I was just going to run. That's all I could think of and I didn't have much time to think so I ran. I figured I'd run into Percy or some one. So I ran Oh my gods it was getting tiring. ( like I said before where'd I come up with that?)  
>" come here new girl!"<br>Oh my gods I thought I was going to die when I ran into Percy. Thank the Gods. And he noticed what was happening so he took my hand and we went into the water. " Oh my gods thanks for saving me again." I think I blushed. And I think he notice . Wow how abarrising. I thought.  
>" no problem, that's what friends are for."<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, Annabeth said she'll call when she gets home."<br>"Oh good."  
>"Yeah."<br>" Umm, I don't have a mom or dad. From what some people say they both died before I was boring to know who they were. And alot just said their werent ready. Or they didn't love me. And I get picked on because of it. So no guys really call me "chick material".  
>" Oh whoa thanks for telling me. And that's the guys problem. I think your awsome! And your really pretty and if those guys can't see that then that's there problem."<br>" Did you just call me pretty? And thanks!"  
>" Yeah I did. Sorry."<br>' Don't be. I really owe you alot! no kidding."  
>"haha yeah."<br>Percy's pov And we were qiet for the longest time. I thought I got her upset, which I did.  
>" umm, sorry did i get you upset?"<br>"nah, just thinkin.''  
>" about?"<br>" nothing really just thinking about my parents."  
>" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."<br>"no problem."

Chapter5- Our fight.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

Okay, I never really thought about how much I miss Annabeth I really do. But not that way we're just friends right? Well,that's what I thought. Well anyway, it was almost time for dinner and I usaully go fighting which I haven't done in a while. Since Jordan, and Annabeth leaving. So I went to the arena and asked any one who wanted to fight.. You want to know who? It was Jordan. Wow, I thought. She actually wants to try to beat me. Ha funny. Like she can beat me?..  
>" So you think you can beat me? New girl."<br>"Ha. Yeah, I think I can I have two brothers. So I'm good for a girl.'  
>" Okay, let's see then. New girl."<br>"OK. Bubble brain." (SORRY I COULDNT USE SEA WEED BRAIN ITS TAKEN BY ANNABETH.)  
>" Oh really?"<br>" yeah really."  
>"your on."<br>"is that a bet?"  
>"if you want it to be."<br>"ok it is. And if you lose you have to swim without a bathing siut and let all the fish know you're there."  
>"and if you lose you have to kiss me. Deal?"<br>" and if I say no then what?"  
>"then im going to call you chicken new girl."<br>"ok. Fine."  
>And with that we began, I really hope I win. I mean really. Hope. So I thought she was really good.<br>"Umm, have you ever fought before?"  
>"No I never got the chance. Why do you ask?"<br>"Just wondering. Your really good."  
>"Thanks. Good enough to beat you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Ha yeah okay."<br>"whats so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"OK, something is wrong. What is it?"  
>" Just thinking. That's all."<br>" Thinking about what?"  
>"Nothing! Just stop. I got to go."<br>OK, what just happen? I didn't mean to get her upset. And about what? What Should I do? Should I leave her alone for a while and let her cool off. Or go to see what happens? I don't know. I think I might do both.

Jordan's pov.

After Percy and My fight I just went to the beach to think. I didn't mean to yell but it was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know. Or did he? I mean he was my friend. I guess I could've told him. But why would he even care? Why now anyway, since I yelled at him.. I really wanted to say sorry. I just didn't know how. And besides dinner was ready. So I might be able to talk to him..

Percy's pov.  
>Okay, it was time for dinner. Oh great I thought I have to seat with Jordan not that I care. I just want to know if she's still mad. And of course she seats at my table. So what would happen if she was still mad?...<p>

Chapter6- Dinner time, What's gonna happen?

Percy's pov.

I didn't see Jordan at the pavilion, I thought that she might be in. And besides I'm getting hungry. I went in, no Jordan maybe she already left so I got my stuff, gave alittle to my father and ate.. I finished eating and decided to go to the beach. Wow the beach was pretty. And guess who was there? Yeah you guessed it Jordan.  
>"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry too. And yes I forgive you. You remember our beat?"  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"this"  
>Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. (SORRY NOT THAT LONG.)<p>

Chapter7- the make up.

Percy's pov

Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. Her kiss was warm, and soft I never really wanted to stop. I thought she was the best kisser ever. We finally stoped and she said "I thought I owe you that for being such a jerk."  
>"Nah, you were fine, but I'm glad you did."<br>I think I saw Jordan blush. And she said thanks. I said no problem. And I just started walking away. and she came up behind me. And we walked and walked for the longest time. I'm glad we could stay up as last as we wanted. But after like ten minutes after I said that she said she was tired. And I was alittle too. So I told her ok. Since we live in the same cabin. And I realize I like her more then friends and I wanted to tell her that too. But I guess I'd tell her that later. So we went to bed.

Chapter8- the dream

I heard Jordan's voice. And wierd thing is I heard Annabeth's too. And then it just kept going and going and going until Jordan woke me up.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, It's almost time for break Feast."

"Ah, Oh OK thanks for telling me."  
>"no problem. I'm gonna be at the beach. And you can come after you know, get clothes on. If you want to."<br>"yeah I do. I want to come."

"OK."

So I left him to get his stuff on. And went to the beach. Wow it was pretty and I thought about Percy and my kiss. And wondered if we would ever be more then friends. Would we? Hum, maybe we could talk about it. But when? Then I heard his voice. Oops don't have time to think now.

"Hey. I made it."

"Yeah. I can tell."  
>"So, I've been thinking about our kiss." He's been thinking about our kiss!<p>

"Yeah what about it?"  
>"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."<p>

"Yeah, As friends or as a girlfriend?"  
>"well, I was thinking girl friend if you want."<br>"Yeah. I do."

And with that I kissed him! And our kiss again seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end. But then the bell sounded ugh break feast.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." I said.

"yeah but maybe we can do something after Break feast?"

"OK. yeah how bout' the beach?"

"Just what I was thinking."

"OK."

And with that we walked to the Pavlovian.

Percy's pov.

Jordan is my girl friend. Yes! I'm thinking about taking her under water again. we finally finished eating.

"I"m going to put my bathing suit on. " she said.

"OK I'll wait out here." Which was the porch.

"OK. I'll be right back.'

wow I can't wait for our under water adventure.

Chapter9- Under water adventure 2.

When Jordan got finished being done getting dressed I took her hand and we walked hand and hand together going to the beach where I started calling it our beach. Jordan just laughed at the sound of it. I don't know why either. So we talked while walking on the beach. And I asked if she was ready yes was er answer so with that I kissed her for a very long time. And I thought I was falling in love.

"I think I'm falling in love with a girl named Jordan."  
>"Think you are?"<br>"I mean I am"

"What I thought. SO? I'm glad you asked me to be your girl friend."

"me too."  
>"so where are you takin' me?<p>

"That's a surprise. You have to find out."

"ha ha come on please?"  
>" Hum, I'll think about it."<p>

So we were quiet for the longest time. And she decided to seat on my lap which was fine by me and she laid her head on my chest. Wow I really need to find some where to take her. I could tell she was tired because she told me she had a bad dream and was up all night. So I said.

"If you want to you can sleep. We can stay here though if you don't want to leave."

"OK. Thanks."

" No problem. I know your tired."

"yeah I am but I want to stay here."

"you can stay here and you can sleep. Just put your head on my chest."

"I"m scared."

"bout' what?"

" what if something happens?"

"Like what?"  
>" I don't know anything."<p>

"then I'll tell you don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"OK. And no I haven't forgotten who you are."

" no am I?"  
>Percy. My boyfriend. And a really good one at it. And the son of Poseidon.<p>

"yeah. So are you worried?"

"No I guess not. And before I do go to sleep kiss me." And I did kiss her and her kissing took my breath away. And for the first time. I thought I'd marry her. And have kids with her. So I asked Do you love me?  
>it seemed like she was thinking about it or couldn't get the words out. And finally, she said yes.<p>

"what took you so long?"

"I was shocked,"

"Why?"  
>"Because, no guy has ever said they loved me. Other then family."<br>"oh. OK. Well, I'll let you sleep. I might go and get something to eat. And talk to Grover too."

"OK."

"Good Night. Wake up in the morning."  
>"OK. Good Night."<p>

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

So, I went over to the snack bar and go something to eat. I ate it. And went to talk to Grover ans I said hey.

"hey." said Grover.

What's up?"  
>"nothing you?"<p>

"Nothing just hanging out with Jordan."

"yeah I know. Everyone knows. Hey could you stop hanging around her for a while?"

"Um, why?"  
>"Have you forgotten the war?.. We need you, And your practicing?"<p>

"No, I have not forgotten. And I am playing to practice tomorrow. And I'm bring Jordan."

"OK. But when you lose because your focus on her. That won't be my problem, I will say I told you so."  
>"OK. Fine. I got to go anyway, Good night. See ya tomorrow. I guess."<p>

Chapter10- Time to go to bed. But still talking to Jordan.

Jordan's Pov

So I was almost sleep when Percy slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Grover told me I need to stop hanging around you."  
>"Well, If you want to stop that's fine with me."<br>"are you crazy? I'd never do that. And I need to practice my Sword Fighting, and I was going to bring you tomorrow. And I need to focus on the war.

"OK. What war You never told me about a war. And I completely understand. And I need to tell you something."  
>"OK, Thanks. And what?"<br>"well, the first day I came well Chiron told me that I have a quest and I have to do it alone and It's in two days. I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I had no idea what to say. Or how to say it. I'm Sorry do you forgive me?"

" Jordan! You can't do it alone. You Haven't practice or anything! What we're you thinking! Did you say yes?"

"Sorry But I did. And I don't know what I was thinking. And Sorry That I didn't tell you! Just Stop! I'm leaving."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Does it matter! And we're through!"

And I left I didn't care what he said I'm not gonna sleep with him! Well In the same cabin. So I got a blanket and went to the beach and slept there. Gosh Why'd he get so weird? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Gosh why couldn't he understand I'm gonna go if he likes it or not. And wouldn't he understand that if we we're going out and he loved me?

Percy's Pov

Jordan just doesn't understand. And if She loved me wouldn't she understand how much I care for her? apparently, not. Should I try to find her? No I'm gonna show her who's boss. But what if I want her to forgive me and she doesn't? Why does our lives have to be so complicated? I wish it wouldn't be. And besides this might not be a bad thing maybe I can practice my sword fighting. Ha yeah it is a good thing and I can spend more time with Grover. I wonder when Annabeth Is coming back. I really miss her. Maybe tomorrow I could call her. If Chrion would let me. I'll convince him. Maybe. And wow I've said a lot and I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Jordan's Pov.

I thought about going back to the cabin because it was cold. And I was freezing. But no Percy had to get so over protective and get me mad at him and break up. UGH, man I wish I didn't. He doesn't know what I'm going through. He doesn't know that I've never meet my parents and I'm in this weird home with a lot of other kids. He doesn't understand that. Gods sometimes I wish he did. I really do need some one to talk to.. And to lay my head on their shoulder so I could cry on it. But I'd never do that on Percy's now, Gods I'm gonna try to sleep now.

Percy's pov.

OKay, it was almost time for breakfreast and I had a lot of stuff to do today. And I was planning on doing it. Kronos's war was going to happen in five days, And all I've been doing is hanging with Jordan what a waste of time. Why couldn't I just hurry it up and the war already happen before Jordan Came? I mean come on. OK I'm gonna stop talking about Jordan. We're over. And that's it. gods i need to stop thinking about her. So I had to talk to Chrion he needed me, and Jordan. Oh also, Annabeth came back and Thalia She's here too. Wow. OK... Wow I didn't actually know it was time for our talk.

Chrion told me that We all had to go to the Bottoms Eve Bridge. And he said some to Jordan and she had worry in her eyes. OH MY GODS I FORGOT ABOUT LUKE! How could I? And then He said Jordan and I were the leaders. So He told us at ten tomorrow we're leaving. and we need to get where ever by three days. And if we don't lets say we wouldn't be coming home soon. So i went back to my cabin I was so tired it wasn't funny at all.

Chapter-10 The cave- Jordan completely freaks out.

I woke at nine so I could get my stuff done.


	5. Chapter 5our fight

Ok this will only be in Percy's and Jordan's POV.

chapter1- the new girl Percy's pov Okay, I heard there would be a new girl, by Grover and Annabeth. No, I only know one thing and that is she's fifth-teen . That's all I know because they wouldn't tell me anything else.. And I also heard there would be a party! Yay! That never happens. (Not kidding). Jordan's pov.  
>Whoa, what just happen? Some one just said I had to go to camp half blood. Really? I hope this is not a joke, serously, like who was that? And I am goin' now? Yeah that's right I am...<br>Okay, so I am at Camp Half Blood, what do I do? Just walk up in there? But no, to my suprise it was a guy there and some people. (SORRY CAN'T SAY THERE NAMES YET.)  
>He started talking and this is what he said," Hey, my name is Chiron, and this is Percy, Grover, And Annabeth. Percy will show you where to go right now."<br>"Umm, thanks, I really have no idea where I'm at, only that I know I'm at Camp Half Blood. Which some one told me to do. " Well, your in New York. Manhatten actually. Sorry, let me tell you all about here."  
>"Okay, I said."<br>" OK, as you know this is Camp Half Blood, Yes. Why you are here is because You are a half blood. What a half blood is; is your half human and half Hero. Yeah, I know I'm telling you alot. But, anyway, you will find out tonight who you are.. And we're having a dance tonight.  
>" Wow, Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm a half blood so is every one else? And I'll find out who I am? AS? Like in what? And there's a dance why?<br>" Yes, every thing you said sounds right and yes we're having a dance. And why, is because your here.  
>"so, you have dances every time some one is new?"<br>Percy answered this "No we usually don't and I didn't ever know that. Well,why we are having the party."  
>" Umm, thanks.. For the answer, I said."<br>finished what he was going to say before letting me go with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.  
>" Have fun, and see you at dinner. Meet me there. Thanks."<br>"Ah, Okay."  
>So I headed off with Percy and them. Well he showed me every where. the first thought I thought was amazing.<p>

Percy's pov.  
>Wow, Grover, Annabeth, And I went with Chiron to see the new girl which her name is Jordan, I like that name. When I first saw her I thought she was cute. See really looked confused. And I was right. She was. So the first question she asked me was how long i've been here so i answered her.<br>"I've been here since i was twelve. And hi by the way. (GOVER AND ANNABETH LEFT IT WAS JUST ME AND PERCY.) "Oh, cool. And hi. So, what do you usually do?"  
>I said, " Do you want to see?"<br>"Umm, yeah. If you want me too." "Okay. follow me."  
>So I took her to the beach the first thing she said was that it was really pretty. I agreed.<br>" Umm, thanks for bringing me here. It's really pretty."  
>" Your welcome, but I haven't shown you yet."<br>" Oh."  
>"Ha ha, Yeah." I laughed, because of the way she said oh.. So with that I lifted the water. She was in aww.. And her mouth was open. Funny, was what I thought.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Ho.. How do you do that?"<br>"Well, I'm poisdens son. (SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.) Which is the top three Gods, and poisden is the water god and he also, made horse's. " whoa, That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
>"Humm, you'll find out tonight."<br>" What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"It means you'll find out who you are. And also, who your mom and dad are which ever one you don't have most likely you'll be."<br>"Oh,cool, could you show me more stuff?"  
>"Yeah, like what?"<br>"I don't know."  
>" I know what you'll like." " What show me."<br>"Okay. But you might want to get a bathing suit on."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your gonna get wet."  
>"Umm, but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Could I go get one?"<br>"Yeah, but we don't use money, like y'all do."  
>"what do y'all use then?"<br>"Here take this. You'll have enough I'll stay here."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Jordan's pov

After Percy gave me this stuff I went around and found a bathing suit I really liked. So I gave her the stuff (SORRY PERCY NEVER GAVE HER THE NAME.) and she said thanks!"  
>So, I went back to the beach. But before I went to my cabin I was stayin' in and put it on.<p>

Percy's pov

So, here I was waitin' for her to get back. And doing really nothing just thinking random thoughts. When here she comes. Wow, she was pretty.  
>"Hey. Umm sorry I took so long."<br>" No problem. Are you ready?"  
>"Yea..Yeah."<br>She sounded scared at that moment and I told her it was ok. And with that I told her to follow me.

Jordan's pov

So Percy told me to follow him which I did and we we're going under water I hope he knows I can't stay under what that long. So I said " umm, you do know I cant stay under water that long right?"  
>"Yeah I do that's why I'm doing this." And he put this aiS bubble around me and him so I could breathe.<p>

Chapter 2- An underworld aventure.

Percy's pov.  
>So I was excited to bring the new girl Jordan down here. And down here I mean the water. Wow I love it down here. I mean love.<br>"so percy? Umm, how many fights have you done?"  
>Wow that was a wierd question and a good one no ones ever asked me that.<br>"Wow that is a good question no one has ever asked me that. Well I've been through alot. Umm, the recent one I was just in was the Titan War. Luke you'll never meet him because he killed him self. Why well I don't know. He was a tratior and I probably wouldn't of told anybody this but I kinda miss the old guy. And yes, I've been in a ton of wars with him. So? Any more questions?  
>"Umm, wow. That seems really sad. Umm, why was he a traitor?"<br>"Well, I dont know."  
>" Oh, Well maybe some day you'll fine out. I guess. Just maybe."<br>" Like how?"  
>"Well I dont really know but I have a feeling it's possible."<br>" A feeling?"  
>" Yeah."<br>"How?"  
>" I dont know, I just do.. I really can't explain it."<br>"hum"  
>And for the longest time we never really said anything we just looked at the fish while I told her alot about them and really I had a good time until i remembered that we have dinner in like ten minutes. And I didn't even think that Jordan needs to go early because of Chrion.<br>" We have to go now dinner is almost ready and you have to talk to Chrion well he needs to talk to you."  
>" Oh my gosh yeah I totally forgot and I need to change."<br>" Don't worry I can dry you."  
>"But how?"<br>"Don't you remember I'm the son of poisden." ( AND AGAIN SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.)  
>"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Or something being in the water."<br>"Yeah, OK lets get you out of the water."  
>"Okay."<br>So I took her up to the top and bursted the bubble. We got out and I dried her off.. She was in aww..

Chapter 3- dinner time

Jordan's pov

Okay. Percy walked me up to where they have dinner I saw mr. Chiron there he was waitin' for me. Okay now I was nervous. And i told Percy that. He said it'll probably be nothing. But he was wrong. I had a quest. Really? And I don't even know who I am yet. So I asked Percy if I should be scared or not. He said no.. And I had to go to get the phophecy. Now weither or not Percy says so or not im scared...  
>So I went up to this room. That they told me. And this is what the phophecy said" You'll find what is right. You'll make it your own. You'll be pretray by the one that said he loved you and find what some one was talkin bout come true. That feelin you had comes true too. But one dies or you must sacifice yourself.<br>So I went out of the room teriffied about what that meant and aparently Percy and Chrion could tell because they told that I looked like I was about to cry.  
>" Jordan what did it say?," asked chrion.<br>I responded, " It said that i'll find what right and I'll make it my own. It also said that I'll be pretrayed by the one that says he loves me, abd find what some one was talking about come true. then the last it umm it said that Some one dies or you sacifice yourself.."  
>"Is that it?"<br>"y..yes"  
>" so I'm guessing the last part scared you?"<br>"y..yes."  
>Don't worry Percy told me and smiled. I amit that it did make me feel alittle better.<p>

Percy's pov Okay.. I told Jordan it would be okay. And now it's time for dinner. Good I was hungry. So when I get there Jordan was already in the seat chrion sits in well I guess he told her she could sit there maybe.  
>So after every one ate every one wanted to know who Jordan would be. And were about to find out.<p>

"Okay, every one knows the new girl no? Okay this is Jordan. You are now going to find out who this is. Okay starting now."  
>Okay, the wierdest thing just happen it switched to Poisden to Athena, to Hades. What just happen? I mean I've never seen this before.<br>"okay, it seems like the gods are fighting over Jordan so for now we have no idea who she is. You can sit with Percy for now.  
>" thanks" Jordan said.<br>And she was walking over here when some people from the hades cabin came up to her. Oh my gods I thought what are they going to do? So I came over to her. "Oh, Is water boy coming to see what's happening?"  
>"Yeah I am, whats going on here?"<br>" So new girl, why don't any one want you?"  
>"Huh,?" said Jordan " You heard what I said!"<br>" leave her alone." I said.  
>" And what are you going to do about it?"<br>So i construrated on the water I've beaten them alot of times so why not this time?  
>" whats water boy doing?" And I finally got the water to come out of the freezer and I told the water where to hit.. Which it hit every one but Jordan.<br>"Jordan go to you know where we were earlier meet you there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Chapter 4- the beach

Jordan's pov

So I went to the beach. Wow I hope there not killing them when I heard Percy's voice. "Hey."  
>"hiya"<br>" what are you doing?"  
>" nothing umm thanks for saving me today I wouldn't of done anything I'd probably stay there looking like an idiot."<br>" Nah, Not an idoit."  
>"Haha. Yeah. "<br>" And your welcome."  
>So I just sat there looking at the waves and the ocean it was so pretty. I was kinda thinking about things but I was interputted when I heard Annabeth's voice. Talking to Percy.<br>"Hey. Annabeth" Percy said.  
>"Hey Annabeth," I said.<br>"Hi to both of you."  
>" Ah yeah I said,"<br>" Well, I'm going home to see my father. And I just wanted to say bye to Percy and I knew if he wasen't in his cabin He'd be here."  
>" Oh okay, well I'll let y'all talk then.. Bye Annabeth."<br>"Bye, Jordan."  
>"Bye."<br>So I just went around looking and got bored so I decided to go back to the beach but walk it. And I'm glad I did. It was sun down now and that's what made it even better. Ha, yeah right until that girl I saw was coming right at me and she looked angry. Oh my gods what should I do? (where'd I come up with that?) Umm.. I was just going to run. That's all I could think of and I didn't have much time to think so I ran. I figured I'd run into Percy or some one. So I ran Oh my gods it was getting tiring. ( like I said before where'd I come up with that?)  
>" come here new girl!"<br>Oh my gods I thought I was going to die when I ran into Percy. Thank the Gods. And he noticed what was happening so he took my hand and we went into the water. " Oh my gods thanks for saving me again." I think I blushed. And I think he notice . Wow how abarrising. I thought.  
>" no problem, that's what friends are for."<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, Annabeth said she'll call when she gets home."<br>"Oh good."  
>"Yeah."<br>" Umm, I don't have a mom or dad. From what some people say they both died before I was boring to know who they were. And alot just said their werent ready. Or they didn't love me. And I get picked on because of it. So no guys really call me "chick material".  
>" Oh whoa thanks for telling me. And that's the guys problem. I think your awsome! And your really pretty and if those guys can't see that then that's there problem."<br>" Did you just call me pretty? And thanks!"  
>" Yeah I did. Sorry."<br>' Don't be. I really owe you alot! no kidding."  
>"haha yeah."<br>Percy's pov And we were qiet for the longest time. I thought I got her upset, which I did.  
>" umm, sorry did i get you upset?"<br>"nah, just thinkin.''  
>" about?"<br>" nothing really just thinking about my parents."  
>" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."<br>"no problem."

Chapter5- Our fight.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

Okay, I never really thought about how much I miss Annabeth I really do. But not that way we're just friends right? Well,that's what I thought. Well anyway, it was almost time for dinner and I usaully go fighting which I haven't done in a while. Since Jordan, and Annabeth leaving. So I went to the arena and asked any one who wanted to fight.. You want to know who? It was Jordan. Wow, I thought. She actually wants to try to beat me. Ha funny. Like she can beat me?..  
>" So you think you can beat me? New girl."<br>"Ha. Yeah, I think I can I have two brothers. So I'm good for a girl.'  
>" Okay, let's see then. New girl."<br>"OK. Bubble brain." (SORRY I COULDNT USE SEA WEED BRAIN ITS TAKEN BY ANNABETH.)  
>" Oh really?"<br>" yeah really."  
>"your on."<br>"is that a bet?"  
>"if you want it to be."<br>"ok it is. And if you lose you have to swim without a bathing siut and let all the fish know you're there."  
>"and if you lose you have to kiss me. Deal?"<br>" and if I say no then what?"  
>"then im going to call you chicken new girl."<br>"ok. Fine."  
>And with that we began, I really hope I win. I mean really. Hope. So I thought she was really good.<br>"Umm, have you ever fought before?"  
>"No I never got the chance. Why do you ask?"<br>"Just wondering. Your really good."  
>"Thanks. Good enough to beat you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Ha yeah okay."<br>"whats so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"OK, something is wrong. What is it?"  
>" Just thinking. That's all."<br>" Thinking about what?"  
>"Nothing! Just stop. I got to go."<br>OK, what just happen? I didn't mean to get her upset. And about what? What Should I do? Should I leave her alone for a while and let her cool off. Or go to see what happens? I don't know. I think I might do both.

Jordan's pov.

After Percy and My fight I just went to the beach to think. I didn't mean to yell but it was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know. Or did he? I mean he was my friend. I guess I could've told him. But why would he even care? Why now anyway, since I yelled at him.. I really wanted to say sorry. I just didn't know how. And besides dinner was ready. So I might be able to talk to him..

Percy's pov.  
>Okay, it was time for dinner. Oh great I thought I have to seat with Jordan not that I care. I just want to know if she's still mad. And of course she seats at my table. So what would happen if she was still mad?...<p>

Chapter6- Dinner time, What's gonna happen?

Percy's pov.

I didn't see Jordan at the pavilion, I thought that she might be in. And besides I'm getting hungry. I went in, no Jordan maybe she already left so I got my stuff, gave alittle to my father and ate.. I finished eating and decided to go to the beach. Wow the beach was pretty. And guess who was there? Yeah you guessed it Jordan.  
>"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry too. And yes I forgive you. You remember our beat?"  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"this"  
>Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. (SORRY NOT THAT LONG.)<p>

Chapter7- the make up.

Percy's pov

Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. Her kiss was warm, and soft I never really wanted to stop. I thought she was the best kisser ever. We finally stoped and she said "I thought I owe you that for being such a jerk."  
>"Nah, you were fine, but I'm glad you did."<br>I think I saw Jordan blush. And she said thanks. I said no problem. And I just started walking away. and she came up behind me. And we walked and walked for the longest time. I'm glad we could stay up as last as we wanted. But after like ten minutes after I said that she said she was tired. And I was alittle too. So I told her ok. Since we live in the same cabin. And I realize I like her more then friends and I wanted to tell her that too. But I guess I'd tell her that later. So we went to bed.

Chapter8- the dream

I heard Jordan's voice. And wierd thing is I heard Annabeth's too. And then it just kept going and going and going until Jordan woke me up.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, It's almost time for break Feast."

"Ah, Oh OK thanks for telling me."  
>"no problem. I'm gonna be at the beach. And you can come after you know, get clothes on. If you want to."<br>"yeah I do. I want to come."

"OK."

So I left him to get his stuff on. And went to the beach. Wow it was pretty and I thought about Percy and my kiss. And wondered if we would ever be more then friends. Would we? Hum, maybe we could talk about it. But when? Then I heard his voice. Oops don't have time to think now.

"Hey. I made it."

"Yeah. I can tell."  
>"So, I've been thinking about our kiss." He's been thinking about our kiss!<p>

"Yeah what about it?"  
>"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."<p>

"Yeah, As friends or as a girlfriend?"  
>"well, I was thinking girl friend if you want."<br>"Yeah. I do."

And with that I kissed him! And our kiss again seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end. But then the bell sounded ugh break feast.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." I said.

"yeah but maybe we can do something after Break feast?"

"OK. yeah how bout' the beach?"

"Just what I was thinking."

"OK."

And with that we walked to the Pavlovian.

Percy's pov.

Jordan is my girl friend. Yes! I'm thinking about taking her under water again. we finally finished eating.

"I"m going to put my bathing suit on. " she said.

"OK I'll wait out here." Which was the porch.

"OK. I'll be right back.'

wow I can't wait for our under water adventure.

Chapter9- Under water adventure 2.

When Jordan got finished being done getting dressed I took her hand and we walked hand and hand together going to the beach where I started calling it our beach. Jordan just laughed at the sound of it. I don't know why either. So we talked while walking on the beach. And I asked if she was ready yes was er answer so with that I kissed her for a very long time. And I thought I was falling in love.

"I think I'm falling in love with a girl named Jordan."  
>"Think you are?"<br>"I mean I am"

"What I thought. SO? I'm glad you asked me to be your girl friend."

"me too."  
>"so where are you takin' me?<p>

"That's a surprise. You have to find out."

"ha ha come on please?"  
>" Hum, I'll think about it."<p>

So we were quiet for the longest time. And she decided to seat on my lap which was fine by me and she laid her head on my chest. Wow I really need to find some where to take her. I could tell she was tired because she told me she had a bad dream and was up all night. So I said.

"If you want to you can sleep. We can stay here though if you don't want to leave."

"OK. Thanks."

" No problem. I know your tired."

"yeah I am but I want to stay here."

"you can stay here and you can sleep. Just put your head on my chest."

"I"m scared."

"bout' what?"

" what if something happens?"

"Like what?"  
>" I don't know anything."<p>

"then I'll tell you don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"OK. And no I haven't forgotten who you are."

" no am I?"  
>Percy. My boyfriend. And a really good one at it. And the son of Poseidon.<p>

"yeah. So are you worried?"

"No I guess not. And before I do go to sleep kiss me." And I did kiss her and her kissing took my breath away. And for the first time. I thought I'd marry her. And have kids with her. So I asked Do you love me?  
>it seemed like she was thinking about it or couldn't get the words out. And finally, she said yes.<p>

"what took you so long?"

"I was shocked,"

"Why?"  
>"Because, no guy has ever said they loved me. Other then family."<br>"oh. OK. Well, I'll let you sleep. I might go and get something to eat. And talk to Grover too."

"OK."

"Good Night. Wake up in the morning."  
>"OK. Good Night."<p>

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

So, I went over to the snack bar and go something to eat. I ate it. And went to talk to Grover ans I said hey.

"hey." said Grover.

What's up?"  
>"nothing you?"<p>

"Nothing just hanging out with Jordan."

"yeah I know. Everyone knows. Hey could you stop hanging around her for a while?"

"Um, why?"  
>"Have you forgotten the war?.. We need you, And your practicing?"<p>

"No, I have not forgotten. And I am playing to practice tomorrow. And I'm bring Jordan."

"OK. But when you lose because your focus on her. That won't be my problem, I will say I told you so."  
>"OK. Fine. I got to go anyway, Good night. See ya tomorrow. I guess."<p>

Chapter10- Time to go to bed. But still talking to Jordan.

Jordan's Pov

So I was almost sleep when Percy slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Grover told me I need to stop hanging around you."  
>"Well, If you want to stop that's fine with me."<br>"are you crazy? I'd never do that. And I need to practice my Sword Fighting, and I was going to bring you tomorrow. And I need to focus on the war.

"OK. What war You never told me about a war. And I completely understand. And I need to tell you something."  
>"OK, Thanks. And what?"<br>"well, the first day I came well Chiron told me that I have a quest and I have to do it alone and It's in two days. I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I had no idea what to say. Or how to say it. I'm Sorry do you forgive me?"

" Jordan! You can't do it alone. You Haven't practice or anything! What we're you thinking! Did you say yes?"

"Sorry But I did. And I don't know what I was thinking. And Sorry That I didn't tell you! Just Stop! I'm leaving."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Does it matter! And we're through!"

And I left I didn't care what he said I'm not gonna sleep with him! Well In the same cabin. So I got a blanket and went to the beach and slept there. Gosh Why'd he get so weird? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Gosh why couldn't he understand I'm gonna go if he likes it or not. And wouldn't he understand that if we we're going out and he loved me?

Percy's Pov

Jordan just doesn't understand. And if She loved me wouldn't she understand how much I care for her? apparently, not. Should I try to find her? No I'm gonna show her who's boss. But what if I want her to forgive me and she doesn't? Why does our lives have to be so complicated? I wish it wouldn't be. And besides this might not be a bad thing maybe I can practice my sword fighting. Ha yeah it is a good thing and I can spend more time with Grover. I wonder when Annabeth Is coming back. I really miss her. Maybe tomorrow I could call her. If Chrion would let me. I'll convince him. Maybe. And wow I've said a lot and I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Jordan's Pov.

I thought about going back to the cabin because it was cold. And I was freezing. But no Percy had to get so over protective and get me mad at him and break up. UGH, man I wish I didn't. He doesn't know what I'm going through. He doesn't know that I've never meet my parents and I'm in this weird home with a lot of other kids. He doesn't understand that. Gods sometimes I wish he did. I really do need some one to talk to.. And to lay my head on their shoulder so I could cry on it. But I'd never do that on Percy's now, Gods I'm gonna try to sleep now.

Percy's pov.

OKay, it was almost time for breakfreast and I had a lot of stuff to do today. And I was planning on doing it. Kronos's war was going to happen in five days, And all I've been doing is hanging with Jordan what a waste of time. Why couldn't I just hurry it up and the war already happen before Jordan Came? I mean come on. OK I'm gonna stop talking about Jordan. We're over. And that's it. gods i need to stop thinking about her. So I had to talk to Chrion he needed me, and Jordan. Oh also, Annabeth came back and Thalia She's here too. Wow. OK... Wow I didn't actually know it was time for our talk.

Chrion told me that We all had to go to the Bottoms Eve Bridge. And he said some to Jordan and she had worry in her eyes. OH MY GODS I FORGOT ABOUT LUKE! How could I? And then He said Jordan and I were the leaders. So He told us at ten tomorrow we're leaving. and we need to get where ever by three days. And if we don't lets say we wouldn't be coming home soon. So i went back to my cabin I was so tired it wasn't funny at all.

Chapter-10 The cave- Jordan completely freaks out.

I woke at nine so I could get my stuff done.


	6. dinner time whats gonna happen?

Ok this will only be in Percy's and Jordan's POV.

chapter1- the new girl Percy's pov Okay, I heard there would be a new girl, by Grover and Annabeth. No, I only know one thing and that is she's fifth-teen . That's all I know because they wouldn't tell me anything else.. And I also heard there would be a party! Yay! That never happens. (Not kidding). Jordan's pov.  
>Whoa, what just happen? Some one just said I had to go to camp half blood. Really? I hope this is not a joke, serously, like who was that? And I am goin' now? Yeah that's right I am...<br>Okay, so I am at Camp Half Blood, what do I do? Just walk up in there? But no, to my suprise it was a guy there and some people. (SORRY CAN'T SAY THERE NAMES YET.)  
>He started talking and this is what he said," Hey, my name is Chiron, and this is Percy, Grover, And Annabeth. Percy will show you where to go right now."<br>"Umm, thanks, I really have no idea where I'm at, only that I know I'm at Camp Half Blood. Which some one told me to do. " Well, your in New York. Manhatten actually. Sorry, let me tell you all about here."  
>"Okay, I said."<br>" OK, as you know this is Camp Half Blood, Yes. Why you are here is because You are a half blood. What a half blood is; is your half human and half Hero. Yeah, I know I'm telling you alot. But, anyway, you will find out tonight who you are.. And we're having a dance tonight.  
>" Wow, Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm a half blood so is every one else? And I'll find out who I am? AS? Like in what? And there's a dance why?<br>" Yes, every thing you said sounds right and yes we're having a dance. And why, is because your here.  
>"so, you have dances every time some one is new?"<br>Percy answered this "No we usually don't and I didn't ever know that. Well,why we are having the party."  
>" Umm, thanks.. For the answer, I said."<br>finished what he was going to say before letting me go with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.  
>" Have fun, and see you at dinner. Meet me there. Thanks."<br>"Ah, Okay."  
>So I headed off with Percy and them. Well he showed me every where. the first thought I thought was amazing.<p>

Percy's pov.  
>Wow, Grover, Annabeth, And I went with Chiron to see the new girl which her name is Jordan, I like that name. When I first saw her I thought she was cute. See really looked confused. And I was right. She was. So the first question she asked me was how long i've been here so i answered her.<br>"I've been here since i was twelve. And hi by the way. (GOVER AND ANNABETH LEFT IT WAS JUST ME AND PERCY.) "Oh, cool. And hi. So, what do you usually do?"  
>I said, " Do you want to see?"<br>"Umm, yeah. If you want me too." "Okay. follow me."  
>So I took her to the beach the first thing she said was that it was really pretty. I agreed.<br>" Umm, thanks for bringing me here. It's really pretty."  
>" Your welcome, but I haven't shown you yet."<br>" Oh."  
>"Ha ha, Yeah." I laughed, because of the way she said oh.. So with that I lifted the water. She was in aww.. And her mouth was open. Funny, was what I thought.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Ho.. How do you do that?"<br>"Well, I'm poisdens son. (SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.) Which is the top three Gods, and poisden is the water god and he also, made horse's. " whoa, That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
>"Humm, you'll find out tonight."<br>" What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"It means you'll find out who you are. And also, who your mom and dad are which ever one you don't have most likely you'll be."<br>"Oh,cool, could you show me more stuff?"  
>"Yeah, like what?"<br>"I don't know."  
>" I know what you'll like." " What show me."<br>"Okay. But you might want to get a bathing suit on."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your gonna get wet."  
>"Umm, but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Could I go get one?"<br>"Yeah, but we don't use money, like y'all do."  
>"what do y'all use then?"<br>"Here take this. You'll have enough I'll stay here."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Jordan's pov

After Percy gave me this stuff I went around and found a bathing suit I really liked. So I gave her the stuff (SORRY PERCY NEVER GAVE HER THE NAME.) and she said thanks!"  
>So, I went back to the beach. But before I went to my cabin I was stayin' in and put it on.<p>

Percy's pov

So, here I was waitin' for her to get back. And doing really nothing just thinking random thoughts. When here she comes. Wow, she was pretty.  
>"Hey. Umm sorry I took so long."<br>" No problem. Are you ready?"  
>"Yea..Yeah."<br>She sounded scared at that moment and I told her it was ok. And with that I told her to follow me.

Jordan's pov

So Percy told me to follow him which I did and we we're going under water I hope he knows I can't stay under what that long. So I said " umm, you do know I cant stay under water that long right?"  
>"Yeah I do that's why I'm doing this." And he put this aiS bubble around me and him so I could breathe.<p>

Chapter 2- An underworld aventure.

Percy's pov.  
>So I was excited to bring the new girl Jordan down here. And down here I mean the water. Wow I love it down here. I mean love.<br>"so percy? Umm, how many fights have you done?"  
>Wow that was a wierd question and a good one no ones ever asked me that.<br>"Wow that is a good question no one has ever asked me that. Well I've been through alot. Umm, the recent one I was just in was the Titan War. Luke you'll never meet him because he killed him self. Why well I don't know. He was a tratior and I probably wouldn't of told anybody this but I kinda miss the old guy. And yes, I've been in a ton of wars with him. So? Any more questions?  
>"Umm, wow. That seems really sad. Umm, why was he a traitor?"<br>"Well, I dont know."  
>" Oh, Well maybe some day you'll fine out. I guess. Just maybe."<br>" Like how?"  
>"Well I dont really know but I have a feeling it's possible."<br>" A feeling?"  
>" Yeah."<br>"How?"  
>" I dont know, I just do.. I really can't explain it."<br>"hum"  
>And for the longest time we never really said anything we just looked at the fish while I told her alot about them and really I had a good time until i remembered that we have dinner in like ten minutes. And I didn't even think that Jordan needs to go early because of Chrion.<br>" We have to go now dinner is almost ready and you have to talk to Chrion well he needs to talk to you."  
>" Oh my gosh yeah I totally forgot and I need to change."<br>" Don't worry I can dry you."  
>"But how?"<br>"Don't you remember I'm the son of poisden." ( AND AGAIN SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.)  
>"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Or something being in the water."<br>"Yeah, OK lets get you out of the water."  
>"Okay."<br>So I took her up to the top and bursted the bubble. We got out and I dried her off.. She was in aww..

Chapter 3- dinner time

Jordan's pov

Okay. Percy walked me up to where they have dinner I saw mr. Chiron there he was waitin' for me. Okay now I was nervous. And i told Percy that. He said it'll probably be nothing. But he was wrong. I had a quest. Really? And I don't even know who I am yet. So I asked Percy if I should be scared or not. He said no.. And I had to go to get the phophecy. Now weither or not Percy says so or not im scared...  
>So I went up to this room. That they told me. And this is what the phophecy said" You'll find what is right. You'll make it your own. You'll be pretray by the one that said he loved you and find what some one was talkin bout come true. That feelin you had comes true too. But one dies or you must sacifice yourself.<br>So I went out of the room teriffied about what that meant and aparently Percy and Chrion could tell because they told that I looked like I was about to cry.  
>" Jordan what did it say?," asked chrion.<br>I responded, " It said that i'll find what right and I'll make it my own. It also said that I'll be pretrayed by the one that says he loves me, abd find what some one was talking about come true. then the last it umm it said that Some one dies or you sacifice yourself.."  
>"Is that it?"<br>"y..yes"  
>" so I'm guessing the last part scared you?"<br>"y..yes."  
>Don't worry Percy told me and smiled. I amit that it did make me feel alittle better.<p>

Percy's pov Okay.. I told Jordan it would be okay. And now it's time for dinner. Good I was hungry. So when I get there Jordan was already in the seat chrion sits in well I guess he told her she could sit there maybe.  
>So after every one ate every one wanted to know who Jordan would be. And were about to find out.<p>

"Okay, every one knows the new girl no? Okay this is Jordan. You are now going to find out who this is. Okay starting now."  
>Okay, the wierdest thing just happen it switched to Poisden to Athena, to Hades. What just happen? I mean I've never seen this before.<br>"okay, it seems like the gods are fighting over Jordan so for now we have no idea who she is. You can sit with Percy for now.  
>" thanks" Jordan said.<br>And she was walking over here when some people from the hades cabin came up to her. Oh my gods I thought what are they going to do? So I came over to her. "Oh, Is water boy coming to see what's happening?"  
>"Yeah I am, whats going on here?"<br>" So new girl, why don't any one want you?"  
>"Huh,?" said Jordan " You heard what I said!"<br>" leave her alone." I said.  
>" And what are you going to do about it?"<br>So i construrated on the water I've beaten them alot of times so why not this time?  
>" whats water boy doing?" And I finally got the water to come out of the freezer and I told the water where to hit.. Which it hit every one but Jordan.<br>"Jordan go to you know where we were earlier meet you there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Chapter 4- the beach

Jordan's pov

So I went to the beach. Wow I hope there not killing them when I heard Percy's voice. "Hey."  
>"hiya"<br>" what are you doing?"  
>" nothing umm thanks for saving me today I wouldn't of done anything I'd probably stay there looking like an idiot."<br>" Nah, Not an idoit."  
>"Haha. Yeah. "<br>" And your welcome."  
>So I just sat there looking at the waves and the ocean it was so pretty. I was kinda thinking about things but I was interputted when I heard Annabeth's voice. Talking to Percy.<br>"Hey. Annabeth" Percy said.  
>"Hey Annabeth," I said.<br>"Hi to both of you."  
>" Ah yeah I said,"<br>" Well, I'm going home to see my father. And I just wanted to say bye to Percy and I knew if he wasen't in his cabin He'd be here."  
>" Oh okay, well I'll let y'all talk then.. Bye Annabeth."<br>"Bye, Jordan."  
>"Bye."<br>So I just went around looking and got bored so I decided to go back to the beach but walk it. And I'm glad I did. It was sun down now and that's what made it even better. Ha, yeah right until that girl I saw was coming right at me and she looked angry. Oh my gods what should I do? (where'd I come up with that?) Umm.. I was just going to run. That's all I could think of and I didn't have much time to think so I ran. I figured I'd run into Percy or some one. So I ran Oh my gods it was getting tiring. ( like I said before where'd I come up with that?)  
>" come here new girl!"<br>Oh my gods I thought I was going to die when I ran into Percy. Thank the Gods. And he noticed what was happening so he took my hand and we went into the water. " Oh my gods thanks for saving me again." I think I blushed. And I think he notice . Wow how abarrising. I thought.  
>" no problem, that's what friends are for."<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, Annabeth said she'll call when she gets home."<br>"Oh good."  
>"Yeah."<br>" Umm, I don't have a mom or dad. From what some people say they both died before I was boring to know who they were. And alot just said their werent ready. Or they didn't love me. And I get picked on because of it. So no guys really call me "chick material".  
>" Oh whoa thanks for telling me. And that's the guys problem. I think your awsome! And your really pretty and if those guys can't see that then that's there problem."<br>" Did you just call me pretty? And thanks!"  
>" Yeah I did. Sorry."<br>' Don't be. I really owe you alot! no kidding."  
>"haha yeah."<br>Percy's pov And we were qiet for the longest time. I thought I got her upset, which I did.  
>" umm, sorry did i get you upset?"<br>"nah, just thinkin.''  
>" about?"<br>" nothing really just thinking about my parents."  
>" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."<br>"no problem."

Chapter5- Our fight.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

Okay, I never really thought about how much I miss Annabeth I really do. But not that way we're just friends right? Well,that's what I thought. Well anyway, it was almost time for dinner and I usaully go fighting which I haven't done in a while. Since Jordan, and Annabeth leaving. So I went to the arena and asked any one who wanted to fight.. You want to know who? It was Jordan. Wow, I thought. She actually wants to try to beat me. Ha funny. Like she can beat me?..  
>" So you think you can beat me? New girl."<br>"Ha. Yeah, I think I can I have two brothers. So I'm good for a girl.'  
>" Okay, let's see then. New girl."<br>"OK. Bubble brain." (SORRY I COULDNT USE SEA WEED BRAIN ITS TAKEN BY ANNABETH.)  
>" Oh really?"<br>" yeah really."  
>"your on."<br>"is that a bet?"  
>"if you want it to be."<br>"ok it is. And if you lose you have to swim without a bathing siut and let all the fish know you're there."  
>"and if you lose you have to kiss me. Deal?"<br>" and if I say no then what?"  
>"then im going to call you chicken new girl."<br>"ok. Fine."  
>And with that we began, I really hope I win. I mean really. Hope. So I thought she was really good.<br>"Umm, have you ever fought before?"  
>"No I never got the chance. Why do you ask?"<br>"Just wondering. Your really good."  
>"Thanks. Good enough to beat you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Ha yeah okay."<br>"whats so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"OK, something is wrong. What is it?"  
>" Just thinking. That's all."<br>" Thinking about what?"  
>"Nothing! Just stop. I got to go."<br>OK, what just happen? I didn't mean to get her upset. And about what? What Should I do? Should I leave her alone for a while and let her cool off. Or go to see what happens? I don't know. I think I might do both.

Jordan's pov.

After Percy and My fight I just went to the beach to think. I didn't mean to yell but it was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know. Or did he? I mean he was my friend. I guess I could've told him. But why would he even care? Why now anyway, since I yelled at him.. I really wanted to say sorry. I just didn't know how. And besides dinner was ready. So I might be able to talk to him..

Percy's pov.  
>Okay, it was time for dinner. Oh great I thought I have to seat with Jordan not that I care. I just want to know if she's still mad. And of course she seats at my table. So what would happen if she was still mad?...<p>

Chapter6- Dinner time, What's gonna happen?

Percy's pov.

I didn't see Jordan at the pavilion, I thought that she might be in. And besides I'm getting hungry. I went in, no Jordan maybe she already left so I got my stuff, gave alittle to my father and ate.. I finished eating and decided to go to the beach. Wow the beach was pretty. And guess who was there? Yeah you guessed it Jordan.  
>"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry too. And yes I forgive you. You remember our beat?"  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"this"  
>Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. (SORRY NOT THAT LONG.)<p>

Chapter7- the make up.

Percy's pov

Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. Her kiss was warm, and soft I never really wanted to stop. I thought she was the best kisser ever. We finally stoped and she said "I thought I owe you that for being such a jerk."  
>"Nah, you were fine, but I'm glad you did."<br>I think I saw Jordan blush. And she said thanks. I said no problem. And I just started walking away. and she came up behind me. And we walked and walked for the longest time. I'm glad we could stay up as last as we wanted. But after like ten minutes after I said that she said she was tired. And I was alittle too. So I told her ok. Since we live in the same cabin. And I realize I like her more then friends and I wanted to tell her that too. But I guess I'd tell her that later. So we went to bed.

Chapter8- the dream

I heard Jordan's voice. And wierd thing is I heard Annabeth's too. And then it just kept going and going and going until Jordan woke me up.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, It's almost time for break Feast."

"Ah, Oh OK thanks for telling me."  
>"no problem. I'm gonna be at the beach. And you can come after you know, get clothes on. If you want to."<br>"yeah I do. I want to come."

"OK."

So I left him to get his stuff on. And went to the beach. Wow it was pretty and I thought about Percy and my kiss. And wondered if we would ever be more then friends. Would we? Hum, maybe we could talk about it. But when? Then I heard his voice. Oops don't have time to think now.

"Hey. I made it."

"Yeah. I can tell."  
>"So, I've been thinking about our kiss." He's been thinking about our kiss!<p>

"Yeah what about it?"  
>"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."<p>

"Yeah, As friends or as a girlfriend?"  
>"well, I was thinking girl friend if you want."<br>"Yeah. I do."

And with that I kissed him! And our kiss again seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end. But then the bell sounded ugh break feast.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." I said.

"yeah but maybe we can do something after Break feast?"

"OK. yeah how bout' the beach?"

"Just what I was thinking."

"OK."

And with that we walked to the Pavlovian.

Percy's pov.

Jordan is my girl friend. Yes! I'm thinking about taking her under water again. we finally finished eating.

"I"m going to put my bathing suit on. " she said.

"OK I'll wait out here." Which was the porch.

"OK. I'll be right back.'

wow I can't wait for our under water adventure.

Chapter9- Under water adventure 2.

When Jordan got finished being done getting dressed I took her hand and we walked hand and hand together going to the beach where I started calling it our beach. Jordan just laughed at the sound of it. I don't know why either. So we talked while walking on the beach. And I asked if she was ready yes was er answer so with that I kissed her for a very long time. And I thought I was falling in love.

"I think I'm falling in love with a girl named Jordan."  
>"Think you are?"<br>"I mean I am"

"What I thought. SO? I'm glad you asked me to be your girl friend."

"me too."  
>"so where are you takin' me?<p>

"That's a surprise. You have to find out."

"ha ha come on please?"  
>" Hum, I'll think about it."<p>

So we were quiet for the longest time. And she decided to seat on my lap which was fine by me and she laid her head on my chest. Wow I really need to find some where to take her. I could tell she was tired because she told me she had a bad dream and was up all night. So I said.

"If you want to you can sleep. We can stay here though if you don't want to leave."

"OK. Thanks."

" No problem. I know your tired."

"yeah I am but I want to stay here."

"you can stay here and you can sleep. Just put your head on my chest."

"I"m scared."

"bout' what?"

" what if something happens?"

"Like what?"  
>" I don't know anything."<p>

"then I'll tell you don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"OK. And no I haven't forgotten who you are."

" no am I?"  
>Percy. My boyfriend. And a really good one at it. And the son of Poseidon.<p>

"yeah. So are you worried?"

"No I guess not. And before I do go to sleep kiss me." And I did kiss her and her kissing took my breath away. And for the first time. I thought I'd marry her. And have kids with her. So I asked Do you love me?  
>it seemed like she was thinking about it or couldn't get the words out. And finally, she said yes.<p>

"what took you so long?"

"I was shocked,"

"Why?"  
>"Because, no guy has ever said they loved me. Other then family."<br>"oh. OK. Well, I'll let you sleep. I might go and get something to eat. And talk to Grover too."

"OK."

"Good Night. Wake up in the morning."  
>"OK. Good Night."<p>

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

So, I went over to the snack bar and go something to eat. I ate it. And went to talk to Grover ans I said hey.

"hey." said Grover.

What's up?"  
>"nothing you?"<p>

"Nothing just hanging out with Jordan."

"yeah I know. Everyone knows. Hey could you stop hanging around her for a while?"

"Um, why?"  
>"Have you forgotten the war?.. We need you, And your practicing?"<p>

"No, I have not forgotten. And I am playing to practice tomorrow. And I'm bring Jordan."

"OK. But when you lose because your focus on her. That won't be my problem, I will say I told you so."  
>"OK. Fine. I got to go anyway, Good night. See ya tomorrow. I guess."<p>

Chapter10- Time to go to bed. But still talking to Jordan.

Jordan's Pov

So I was almost sleep when Percy slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Grover told me I need to stop hanging around you."  
>"Well, If you want to stop that's fine with me."<br>"are you crazy? I'd never do that. And I need to practice my Sword Fighting, and I was going to bring you tomorrow. And I need to focus on the war.

"OK. What war You never told me about a war. And I completely understand. And I need to tell you something."  
>"OK, Thanks. And what?"<br>"well, the first day I came well Chiron told me that I have a quest and I have to do it alone and It's in two days. I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I had no idea what to say. Or how to say it. I'm Sorry do you forgive me?"

" Jordan! You can't do it alone. You Haven't practice or anything! What we're you thinking! Did you say yes?"

"Sorry But I did. And I don't know what I was thinking. And Sorry That I didn't tell you! Just Stop! I'm leaving."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Does it matter! And we're through!"

And I left I didn't care what he said I'm not gonna sleep with him! Well In the same cabin. So I got a blanket and went to the beach and slept there. Gosh Why'd he get so weird? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Gosh why couldn't he understand I'm gonna go if he likes it or not. And wouldn't he understand that if we we're going out and he loved me?

Percy's Pov

Jordan just doesn't understand. And if She loved me wouldn't she understand how much I care for her? apparently, not. Should I try to find her? No I'm gonna show her who's boss. But what if I want her to forgive me and she doesn't? Why does our lives have to be so complicated? I wish it wouldn't be. And besides this might not be a bad thing maybe I can practice my sword fighting. Ha yeah it is a good thing and I can spend more time with Grover. I wonder when Annabeth Is coming back. I really miss her. Maybe tomorrow I could call her. If Chrion would let me. I'll convince him. Maybe. And wow I've said a lot and I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Jordan's Pov.

I thought about going back to the cabin because it was cold. And I was freezing. But no Percy had to get so over protective and get me mad at him and break up. UGH, man I wish I didn't. He doesn't know what I'm going through. He doesn't know that I've never meet my parents and I'm in this weird home with a lot of other kids. He doesn't understand that. Gods sometimes I wish he did. I really do need some one to talk to.. And to lay my head on their shoulder so I could cry on it. But I'd never do that on Percy's now, Gods I'm gonna try to sleep now.

Percy's pov.

OKay, it was almost time for breakfreast and I had a lot of stuff to do today. And I was planning on doing it. Kronos's war was going to happen in five days, And all I've been doing is hanging with Jordan what a waste of time. Why couldn't I just hurry it up and the war already happen before Jordan Came? I mean come on. OK I'm gonna stop talking about Jordan. We're over. And that's it. gods i need to stop thinking about her. So I had to talk to Chrion he needed me, and Jordan. Oh also, Annabeth came back and Thalia She's here too. Wow. OK... Wow I didn't actually know it was time for our talk.

Chrion told me that We all had to go to the Bottoms Eve Bridge. And he said some to Jordan and she had worry in her eyes. OH MY GODS I FORGOT ABOUT LUKE! How could I? And then He said Jordan and I were the leaders. So He told us at ten tomorrow we're leaving. and we need to get where ever by three days. And if we don't lets say we wouldn't be coming home soon. So i went back to my cabin I was so tired it wasn't funny at all.

Chapter-10 The cave- Jordan completely freaks out.

I woke at nine so I could get my stuff done.


	7. Chapter 7the make up

Ok this will only be in Percy's and Jordan's POV.

chapter1- the new girl Percy's pov Okay, I heard there would be a new girl, by Grover and Annabeth. No, I only know one thing and that is she's fifth-teen . That's all I know because they wouldn't tell me anything else.. And I also heard there would be a party! Yay! That never happens. (Not kidding). Jordan's pov.  
>Whoa, what just happen? Some one just said I had to go to camp half blood. Really? I hope this is not a joke, serously, like who was that? And I am goin' now? Yeah that's right I am...<br>Okay, so I am at Camp Half Blood, what do I do? Just walk up in there? But no, to my suprise it was a guy there and some people. (SORRY CAN'T SAY THERE NAMES YET.)  
>He started talking and this is what he said," Hey, my name is Chiron, and this is Percy, Grover, And Annabeth. Percy will show you where to go right now."<br>"Umm, thanks, I really have no idea where I'm at, only that I know I'm at Camp Half Blood. Which some one told me to do. " Well, your in New York. Manhatten actually. Sorry, let me tell you all about here."  
>"Okay, I said."<br>" OK, as you know this is Camp Half Blood, Yes. Why you are here is because You are a half blood. What a half blood is; is your half human and half Hero. Yeah, I know I'm telling you alot. But, anyway, you will find out tonight who you are.. And we're having a dance tonight.  
>" Wow, Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm a half blood so is every one else? And I'll find out who I am? AS? Like in what? And there's a dance why?<br>" Yes, every thing you said sounds right and yes we're having a dance. And why, is because your here.  
>"so, you have dances every time some one is new?"<br>Percy answered this "No we usually don't and I didn't ever know that. Well,why we are having the party."  
>" Umm, thanks.. For the answer, I said."<br>finished what he was going to say before letting me go with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.  
>" Have fun, and see you at dinner. Meet me there. Thanks."<br>"Ah, Okay."  
>So I headed off with Percy and them. Well he showed me every where. the first thought I thought was amazing.<p>

Percy's pov.  
>Wow, Grover, Annabeth, And I went with Chiron to see the new girl which her name is Jordan, I like that name. When I first saw her I thought she was cute. See really looked confused. And I was right. She was. So the first question she asked me was how long i've been here so i answered her.<br>"I've been here since i was twelve. And hi by the way. (GOVER AND ANNABETH LEFT IT WAS JUST ME AND PERCY.) "Oh, cool. And hi. So, what do you usually do?"  
>I said, " Do you want to see?"<br>"Umm, yeah. If you want me too." "Okay. follow me."  
>So I took her to the beach the first thing she said was that it was really pretty. I agreed.<br>" Umm, thanks for bringing me here. It's really pretty."  
>" Your welcome, but I haven't shown you yet."<br>" Oh."  
>"Ha ha, Yeah." I laughed, because of the way she said oh.. So with that I lifted the water. She was in aww.. And her mouth was open. Funny, was what I thought.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Ho.. How do you do that?"<br>"Well, I'm poisdens son. (SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.) Which is the top three Gods, and poisden is the water god and he also, made horse's. " whoa, That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
>"Humm, you'll find out tonight."<br>" What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"It means you'll find out who you are. And also, who your mom and dad are which ever one you don't have most likely you'll be."<br>"Oh,cool, could you show me more stuff?"  
>"Yeah, like what?"<br>"I don't know."  
>" I know what you'll like." " What show me."<br>"Okay. But you might want to get a bathing suit on."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your gonna get wet."  
>"Umm, but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Could I go get one?"<br>"Yeah, but we don't use money, like y'all do."  
>"what do y'all use then?"<br>"Here take this. You'll have enough I'll stay here."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Jordan's pov

After Percy gave me this stuff I went around and found a bathing suit I really liked. So I gave her the stuff (SORRY PERCY NEVER GAVE HER THE NAME.) and she said thanks!"  
>So, I went back to the beach. But before I went to my cabin I was stayin' in and put it on.<p>

Percy's pov

So, here I was waitin' for her to get back. And doing really nothing just thinking random thoughts. When here she comes. Wow, she was pretty.  
>"Hey. Umm sorry I took so long."<br>" No problem. Are you ready?"  
>"Yea..Yeah."<br>She sounded scared at that moment and I told her it was ok. And with that I told her to follow me.

Jordan's pov

So Percy told me to follow him which I did and we we're going under water I hope he knows I can't stay under what that long. So I said " umm, you do know I cant stay under water that long right?"  
>"Yeah I do that's why I'm doing this." And he put this aiS bubble around me and him so I could breathe.<p>

Chapter 2- An underworld aventure.

Percy's pov.  
>So I was excited to bring the new girl Jordan down here. And down here I mean the water. Wow I love it down here. I mean love.<br>"so percy? Umm, how many fights have you done?"  
>Wow that was a wierd question and a good one no ones ever asked me that.<br>"Wow that is a good question no one has ever asked me that. Well I've been through alot. Umm, the recent one I was just in was the Titan War. Luke you'll never meet him because he killed him self. Why well I don't know. He was a tratior and I probably wouldn't of told anybody this but I kinda miss the old guy. And yes, I've been in a ton of wars with him. So? Any more questions?  
>"Umm, wow. That seems really sad. Umm, why was he a traitor?"<br>"Well, I dont know."  
>" Oh, Well maybe some day you'll fine out. I guess. Just maybe."<br>" Like how?"  
>"Well I dont really know but I have a feeling it's possible."<br>" A feeling?"  
>" Yeah."<br>"How?"  
>" I dont know, I just do.. I really can't explain it."<br>"hum"  
>And for the longest time we never really said anything we just looked at the fish while I told her alot about them and really I had a good time until i remembered that we have dinner in like ten minutes. And I didn't even think that Jordan needs to go early because of Chrion.<br>" We have to go now dinner is almost ready and you have to talk to Chrion well he needs to talk to you."  
>" Oh my gosh yeah I totally forgot and I need to change."<br>" Don't worry I can dry you."  
>"But how?"<br>"Don't you remember I'm the son of poisden." ( AND AGAIN SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.)  
>"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Or something being in the water."<br>"Yeah, OK lets get you out of the water."  
>"Okay."<br>So I took her up to the top and bursted the bubble. We got out and I dried her off.. She was in aww..

Chapter 3- dinner time

Jordan's pov

Okay. Percy walked me up to where they have dinner I saw mr. Chiron there he was waitin' for me. Okay now I was nervous. And i told Percy that. He said it'll probably be nothing. But he was wrong. I had a quest. Really? And I don't even know who I am yet. So I asked Percy if I should be scared or not. He said no.. And I had to go to get the phophecy. Now weither or not Percy says so or not im scared...  
>So I went up to this room. That they told me. And this is what the phophecy said" You'll find what is right. You'll make it your own. You'll be pretray by the one that said he loved you and find what some one was talkin bout come true. That feelin you had comes true too. But one dies or you must sacifice yourself.<br>So I went out of the room teriffied about what that meant and aparently Percy and Chrion could tell because they told that I looked like I was about to cry.  
>" Jordan what did it say?," asked chrion.<br>I responded, " It said that i'll find what right and I'll make it my own. It also said that I'll be pretrayed by the one that says he loves me, abd find what some one was talking about come true. then the last it umm it said that Some one dies or you sacifice yourself.."  
>"Is that it?"<br>"y..yes"  
>" so I'm guessing the last part scared you?"<br>"y..yes."  
>Don't worry Percy told me and smiled. I amit that it did make me feel alittle better.<p>

Percy's pov Okay.. I told Jordan it would be okay. And now it's time for dinner. Good I was hungry. So when I get there Jordan was already in the seat chrion sits in well I guess he told her she could sit there maybe.  
>So after every one ate every one wanted to know who Jordan would be. And were about to find out.<p>

"Okay, every one knows the new girl no? Okay this is Jordan. You are now going to find out who this is. Okay starting now."  
>Okay, the wierdest thing just happen it switched to Poisden to Athena, to Hades. What just happen? I mean I've never seen this before.<br>"okay, it seems like the gods are fighting over Jordan so for now we have no idea who she is. You can sit with Percy for now.  
>" thanks" Jordan said.<br>And she was walking over here when some people from the hades cabin came up to her. Oh my gods I thought what are they going to do? So I came over to her. "Oh, Is water boy coming to see what's happening?"  
>"Yeah I am, whats going on here?"<br>" So new girl, why don't any one want you?"  
>"Huh,?" said Jordan " You heard what I said!"<br>" leave her alone." I said.  
>" And what are you going to do about it?"<br>So i construrated on the water I've beaten them alot of times so why not this time?  
>" whats water boy doing?" And I finally got the water to come out of the freezer and I told the water where to hit.. Which it hit every one but Jordan.<br>"Jordan go to you know where we were earlier meet you there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Chapter 4- the beach

Jordan's pov

So I went to the beach. Wow I hope there not killing them when I heard Percy's voice. "Hey."  
>"hiya"<br>" what are you doing?"  
>" nothing umm thanks for saving me today I wouldn't of done anything I'd probably stay there looking like an idiot."<br>" Nah, Not an idoit."  
>"Haha. Yeah. "<br>" And your welcome."  
>So I just sat there looking at the waves and the ocean it was so pretty. I was kinda thinking about things but I was interputted when I heard Annabeth's voice. Talking to Percy.<br>"Hey. Annabeth" Percy said.  
>"Hey Annabeth," I said.<br>"Hi to both of you."  
>" Ah yeah I said,"<br>" Well, I'm going home to see my father. And I just wanted to say bye to Percy and I knew if he wasen't in his cabin He'd be here."  
>" Oh okay, well I'll let y'all talk then.. Bye Annabeth."<br>"Bye, Jordan."  
>"Bye."<br>So I just went around looking and got bored so I decided to go back to the beach but walk it. And I'm glad I did. It was sun down now and that's what made it even better. Ha, yeah right until that girl I saw was coming right at me and she looked angry. Oh my gods what should I do? (where'd I come up with that?) Umm.. I was just going to run. That's all I could think of and I didn't have much time to think so I ran. I figured I'd run into Percy or some one. So I ran Oh my gods it was getting tiring. ( like I said before where'd I come up with that?)  
>" come here new girl!"<br>Oh my gods I thought I was going to die when I ran into Percy. Thank the Gods. And he noticed what was happening so he took my hand and we went into the water. " Oh my gods thanks for saving me again." I think I blushed. And I think he notice . Wow how abarrising. I thought.  
>" no problem, that's what friends are for."<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, Annabeth said she'll call when she gets home."<br>"Oh good."  
>"Yeah."<br>" Umm, I don't have a mom or dad. From what some people say they both died before I was boring to know who they were. And alot just said their werent ready. Or they didn't love me. And I get picked on because of it. So no guys really call me "chick material".  
>" Oh whoa thanks for telling me. And that's the guys problem. I think your awsome! And your really pretty and if those guys can't see that then that's there problem."<br>" Did you just call me pretty? And thanks!"  
>" Yeah I did. Sorry."<br>' Don't be. I really owe you alot! no kidding."  
>"haha yeah."<br>Percy's pov And we were qiet for the longest time. I thought I got her upset, which I did.  
>" umm, sorry did i get you upset?"<br>"nah, just thinkin.''  
>" about?"<br>" nothing really just thinking about my parents."  
>" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."<br>"no problem."

Chapter5- Our fight.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

Okay, I never really thought about how much I miss Annabeth I really do. But not that way we're just friends right? Well,that's what I thought. Well anyway, it was almost time for dinner and I usaully go fighting which I haven't done in a while. Since Jordan, and Annabeth leaving. So I went to the arena and asked any one who wanted to fight.. You want to know who? It was Jordan. Wow, I thought. She actually wants to try to beat me. Ha funny. Like she can beat me?..  
>" So you think you can beat me? New girl."<br>"Ha. Yeah, I think I can I have two brothers. So I'm good for a girl.'  
>" Okay, let's see then. New girl."<br>"OK. Bubble brain." (SORRY I COULDNT USE SEA WEED BRAIN ITS TAKEN BY ANNABETH.)  
>" Oh really?"<br>" yeah really."  
>"your on."<br>"is that a bet?"  
>"if you want it to be."<br>"ok it is. And if you lose you have to swim without a bathing siut and let all the fish know you're there."  
>"and if you lose you have to kiss me. Deal?"<br>" and if I say no then what?"  
>"then im going to call you chicken new girl."<br>"ok. Fine."  
>And with that we began, I really hope I win. I mean really. Hope. So I thought she was really good.<br>"Umm, have you ever fought before?"  
>"No I never got the chance. Why do you ask?"<br>"Just wondering. Your really good."  
>"Thanks. Good enough to beat you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Ha yeah okay."<br>"whats so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"OK, something is wrong. What is it?"  
>" Just thinking. That's all."<br>" Thinking about what?"  
>"Nothing! Just stop. I got to go."<br>OK, what just happen? I didn't mean to get her upset. And about what? What Should I do? Should I leave her alone for a while and let her cool off. Or go to see what happens? I don't know. I think I might do both.

Jordan's pov.

After Percy and My fight I just went to the beach to think. I didn't mean to yell but it was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know. Or did he? I mean he was my friend. I guess I could've told him. But why would he even care? Why now anyway, since I yelled at him.. I really wanted to say sorry. I just didn't know how. And besides dinner was ready. So I might be able to talk to him..

Percy's pov.  
>Okay, it was time for dinner. Oh great I thought I have to seat with Jordan not that I care. I just want to know if she's still mad. And of course she seats at my table. So what would happen if she was still mad?...<p>

Chapter6- Dinner time, What's gonna happen?

Percy's pov.

I didn't see Jordan at the pavilion, I thought that she might be in. And besides I'm getting hungry. I went in, no Jordan maybe she already left so I got my stuff, gave alittle to my father and ate.. I finished eating and decided to go to the beach. Wow the beach was pretty. And guess who was there? Yeah you guessed it Jordan.  
>"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry too. And yes I forgive you. You remember our beat?"  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"this"  
>Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. (SORRY NOT THAT LONG.)<p>

Chapter7- the make up.

Percy's pov

Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. Her kiss was warm, and soft I never really wanted to stop. I thought she was the best kisser ever. We finally stoped and she said "I thought I owe you that for being such a jerk."  
>"Nah, you were fine, but I'm glad you did."<br>I think I saw Jordan blush. And she said thanks. I said no problem. And I just started walking away. and she came up behind me. And we walked and walked for the longest time. I'm glad we could stay up as last as we wanted. But after like ten minutes after I said that she said she was tired. And I was alittle too. So I told her ok. Since we live in the same cabin. And I realize I like her more then friends and I wanted to tell her that too. But I guess I'd tell her that later. So we went to bed.

Chapter8- the dream

I heard Jordan's voice. And wierd thing is I heard Annabeth's too. And then it just kept going and going and going until Jordan woke me up.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, It's almost time for break Feast."

"Ah, Oh OK thanks for telling me."  
>"no problem. I'm gonna be at the beach. And you can come after you know, get clothes on. If you want to."<br>"yeah I do. I want to come."

"OK."

So I left him to get his stuff on. And went to the beach. Wow it was pretty and I thought about Percy and my kiss. And wondered if we would ever be more then friends. Would we? Hum, maybe we could talk about it. But when? Then I heard his voice. Oops don't have time to think now.

"Hey. I made it."

"Yeah. I can tell."  
>"So, I've been thinking about our kiss." He's been thinking about our kiss!<p>

"Yeah what about it?"  
>"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."<p>

"Yeah, As friends or as a girlfriend?"  
>"well, I was thinking girl friend if you want."<br>"Yeah. I do."

And with that I kissed him! And our kiss again seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end. But then the bell sounded ugh break feast.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." I said.

"yeah but maybe we can do something after Break feast?"

"OK. yeah how bout' the beach?"

"Just what I was thinking."

"OK."

And with that we walked to the Pavlovian.

Percy's pov.

Jordan is my girl friend. Yes! I'm thinking about taking her under water again. we finally finished eating.

"I"m going to put my bathing suit on. " she said.

"OK I'll wait out here." Which was the porch.

"OK. I'll be right back.'

wow I can't wait for our under water adventure.

Chapter9- Under water adventure 2.

When Jordan got finished being done getting dressed I took her hand and we walked hand and hand together going to the beach where I started calling it our beach. Jordan just laughed at the sound of it. I don't know why either. So we talked while walking on the beach. And I asked if she was ready yes was er answer so with that I kissed her for a very long time. And I thought I was falling in love.

"I think I'm falling in love with a girl named Jordan."  
>"Think you are?"<br>"I mean I am"

"What I thought. SO? I'm glad you asked me to be your girl friend."

"me too."  
>"so where are you takin' me?<p>

"That's a surprise. You have to find out."

"ha ha come on please?"  
>" Hum, I'll think about it."<p>

So we were quiet for the longest time. And she decided to seat on my lap which was fine by me and she laid her head on my chest. Wow I really need to find some where to take her. I could tell she was tired because she told me she had a bad dream and was up all night. So I said.

"If you want to you can sleep. We can stay here though if you don't want to leave."

"OK. Thanks."

" No problem. I know your tired."

"yeah I am but I want to stay here."

"you can stay here and you can sleep. Just put your head on my chest."

"I"m scared."

"bout' what?"

" what if something happens?"

"Like what?"  
>" I don't know anything."<p>

"then I'll tell you don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"OK. And no I haven't forgotten who you are."

" no am I?"  
>Percy. My boyfriend. And a really good one at it. And the son of Poseidon.<p>

"yeah. So are you worried?"

"No I guess not. And before I do go to sleep kiss me." And I did kiss her and her kissing took my breath away. And for the first time. I thought I'd marry her. And have kids with her. So I asked Do you love me?  
>it seemed like she was thinking about it or couldn't get the words out. And finally, she said yes.<p>

"what took you so long?"

"I was shocked,"

"Why?"  
>"Because, no guy has ever said they loved me. Other then family."<br>"oh. OK. Well, I'll let you sleep. I might go and get something to eat. And talk to Grover too."

"OK."

"Good Night. Wake up in the morning."  
>"OK. Good Night."<p>

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

So, I went over to the snack bar and go something to eat. I ate it. And went to talk to Grover ans I said hey.

"hey." said Grover.

What's up?"  
>"nothing you?"<p>

"Nothing just hanging out with Jordan."

"yeah I know. Everyone knows. Hey could you stop hanging around her for a while?"

"Um, why?"  
>"Have you forgotten the war?.. We need you, And your practicing?"<p>

"No, I have not forgotten. And I am playing to practice tomorrow. And I'm bring Jordan."

"OK. But when you lose because your focus on her. That won't be my problem, I will say I told you so."  
>"OK. Fine. I got to go anyway, Good night. See ya tomorrow. I guess."<p>

Chapter10- Time to go to bed. But still talking to Jordan.

Jordan's Pov

So I was almost sleep when Percy slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Grover told me I need to stop hanging around you."  
>"Well, If you want to stop that's fine with me."<br>"are you crazy? I'd never do that. And I need to practice my Sword Fighting, and I was going to bring you tomorrow. And I need to focus on the war.

"OK. What war You never told me about a war. And I completely understand. And I need to tell you something."  
>"OK, Thanks. And what?"<br>"well, the first day I came well Chiron told me that I have a quest and I have to do it alone and It's in two days. I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I had no idea what to say. Or how to say it. I'm Sorry do you forgive me?"

" Jordan! You can't do it alone. You Haven't practice or anything! What we're you thinking! Did you say yes?"

"Sorry But I did. And I don't know what I was thinking. And Sorry That I didn't tell you! Just Stop! I'm leaving."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Does it matter! And we're through!"

And I left I didn't care what he said I'm not gonna sleep with him! Well In the same cabin. So I got a blanket and went to the beach and slept there. Gosh Why'd he get so weird? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Gosh why couldn't he understand I'm gonna go if he likes it or not. And wouldn't he understand that if we we're going out and he loved me?

Percy's Pov

Jordan just doesn't understand. And if She loved me wouldn't she understand how much I care for her? apparently, not. Should I try to find her? No I'm gonna show her who's boss. But what if I want her to forgive me and she doesn't? Why does our lives have to be so complicated? I wish it wouldn't be. And besides this might not be a bad thing maybe I can practice my sword fighting. Ha yeah it is a good thing and I can spend more time with Grover. I wonder when Annabeth Is coming back. I really miss her. Maybe tomorrow I could call her. If Chrion would let me. I'll convince him. Maybe. And wow I've said a lot and I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Jordan's Pov.

I thought about going back to the cabin because it was cold. And I was freezing. But no Percy had to get so over protective and get me mad at him and break up. UGH, man I wish I didn't. He doesn't know what I'm going through. He doesn't know that I've never meet my parents and I'm in this weird home with a lot of other kids. He doesn't understand that. Gods sometimes I wish he did. I really do need some one to talk to.. And to lay my head on their shoulder so I could cry on it. But I'd never do that on Percy's now, Gods I'm gonna try to sleep now.

Percy's pov.

OKay, it was almost time for breakfreast and I had a lot of stuff to do today. And I was planning on doing it. Kronos's war was going to happen in five days, And all I've been doing is hanging with Jordan what a waste of time. Why couldn't I just hurry it up and the war already happen before Jordan Came? I mean come on. OK I'm gonna stop talking about Jordan. We're over. And that's it. gods i need to stop thinking about her. So I had to talk to Chrion he needed me, and Jordan. Oh also, Annabeth came back and Thalia She's here too. Wow. OK... Wow I didn't actually know it was time for our talk.

Chrion told me that We all had to go to the Bottoms Eve Bridge. And he said some to Jordan and she had worry in her eyes. OH MY GODS I FORGOT ABOUT LUKE! How could I? And then He said Jordan and I were the leaders. So He told us at ten tomorrow we're leaving. and we need to get where ever by three days. And if we don't lets say we wouldn't be coming home soon. So i went back to my cabin I was so tired it wasn't funny at all.

Chapter-10 The cave- Jordan completely freaks out.

I woke at nine so I could get my stuff done.


	8. Chapter 8the dream

Ok this will only be in Percy's and Jordan's POV.

chapter1- the new girl Percy's pov Okay, I heard there would be a new girl, by Grover and Annabeth. No, I only know one thing and that is she's fifth-teen . That's all I know because they wouldn't tell me anything else.. And I also heard there would be a party! Yay! That never happens. (Not kidding). Jordan's pov.  
>Whoa, what just happen? Some one just said I had to go to camp half blood. Really? I hope this is not a joke, serously, like who was that? And I am goin' now? Yeah that's right I am...<br>Okay, so I am at Camp Half Blood, what do I do? Just walk up in there? But no, to my suprise it was a guy there and some people. (SORRY CAN'T SAY THERE NAMES YET.)  
>He started talking and this is what he said," Hey, my name is Chiron, and this is Percy, Grover, And Annabeth. Percy will show you where to go right now."<br>"Umm, thanks, I really have no idea where I'm at, only that I know I'm at Camp Half Blood. Which some one told me to do. " Well, your in New York. Manhatten actually. Sorry, let me tell you all about here."  
>"Okay, I said."<br>" OK, as you know this is Camp Half Blood, Yes. Why you are here is because You are a half blood. What a half blood is; is your half human and half Hero. Yeah, I know I'm telling you alot. But, anyway, you will find out tonight who you are.. And we're having a dance tonight.  
>" Wow, Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm a half blood so is every one else? And I'll find out who I am? AS? Like in what? And there's a dance why?<br>" Yes, every thing you said sounds right and yes we're having a dance. And why, is because your here.  
>"so, you have dances every time some one is new?"<br>Percy answered this "No we usually don't and I didn't ever know that. Well,why we are having the party."  
>" Umm, thanks.. For the answer, I said."<br>finished what he was going to say before letting me go with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.  
>" Have fun, and see you at dinner. Meet me there. Thanks."<br>"Ah, Okay."  
>So I headed off with Percy and them. Well he showed me every where. the first thought I thought was amazing.<p>

Percy's pov.  
>Wow, Grover, Annabeth, And I went with Chiron to see the new girl which her name is Jordan, I like that name. When I first saw her I thought she was cute. See really looked confused. And I was right. She was. So the first question she asked me was how long i've been here so i answered her.<br>"I've been here since i was twelve. And hi by the way. (GOVER AND ANNABETH LEFT IT WAS JUST ME AND PERCY.) "Oh, cool. And hi. So, what do you usually do?"  
>I said, " Do you want to see?"<br>"Umm, yeah. If you want me too." "Okay. follow me."  
>So I took her to the beach the first thing she said was that it was really pretty. I agreed.<br>" Umm, thanks for bringing me here. It's really pretty."  
>" Your welcome, but I haven't shown you yet."<br>" Oh."  
>"Ha ha, Yeah." I laughed, because of the way she said oh.. So with that I lifted the water. She was in aww.. And her mouth was open. Funny, was what I thought.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Ho.. How do you do that?"<br>"Well, I'm poisdens son. (SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.) Which is the top three Gods, and poisden is the water god and he also, made horse's. " whoa, That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
>"Humm, you'll find out tonight."<br>" What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"It means you'll find out who you are. And also, who your mom and dad are which ever one you don't have most likely you'll be."<br>"Oh,cool, could you show me more stuff?"  
>"Yeah, like what?"<br>"I don't know."  
>" I know what you'll like." " What show me."<br>"Okay. But you might want to get a bathing suit on."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your gonna get wet."  
>"Umm, but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Could I go get one?"<br>"Yeah, but we don't use money, like y'all do."  
>"what do y'all use then?"<br>"Here take this. You'll have enough I'll stay here."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Jordan's pov

After Percy gave me this stuff I went around and found a bathing suit I really liked. So I gave her the stuff (SORRY PERCY NEVER GAVE HER THE NAME.) and she said thanks!"  
>So, I went back to the beach. But before I went to my cabin I was stayin' in and put it on.<p>

Percy's pov

So, here I was waitin' for her to get back. And doing really nothing just thinking random thoughts. When here she comes. Wow, she was pretty.  
>"Hey. Umm sorry I took so long."<br>" No problem. Are you ready?"  
>"Yea..Yeah."<br>She sounded scared at that moment and I told her it was ok. And with that I told her to follow me.

Jordan's pov

So Percy told me to follow him which I did and we we're going under water I hope he knows I can't stay under what that long. So I said " umm, you do know I cant stay under water that long right?"  
>"Yeah I do that's why I'm doing this." And he put this aiS bubble around me and him so I could breathe.<p>

Chapter 2- An underworld aventure.

Percy's pov.  
>So I was excited to bring the new girl Jordan down here. And down here I mean the water. Wow I love it down here. I mean love.<br>"so percy? Umm, how many fights have you done?"  
>Wow that was a wierd question and a good one no ones ever asked me that.<br>"Wow that is a good question no one has ever asked me that. Well I've been through alot. Umm, the recent one I was just in was the Titan War. Luke you'll never meet him because he killed him self. Why well I don't know. He was a tratior and I probably wouldn't of told anybody this but I kinda miss the old guy. And yes, I've been in a ton of wars with him. So? Any more questions?  
>"Umm, wow. That seems really sad. Umm, why was he a traitor?"<br>"Well, I dont know."  
>" Oh, Well maybe some day you'll fine out. I guess. Just maybe."<br>" Like how?"  
>"Well I dont really know but I have a feeling it's possible."<br>" A feeling?"  
>" Yeah."<br>"How?"  
>" I dont know, I just do.. I really can't explain it."<br>"hum"  
>And for the longest time we never really said anything we just looked at the fish while I told her alot about them and really I had a good time until i remembered that we have dinner in like ten minutes. And I didn't even think that Jordan needs to go early because of Chrion.<br>" We have to go now dinner is almost ready and you have to talk to Chrion well he needs to talk to you."  
>" Oh my gosh yeah I totally forgot and I need to change."<br>" Don't worry I can dry you."  
>"But how?"<br>"Don't you remember I'm the son of poisden." ( AND AGAIN SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.)  
>"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Or something being in the water."<br>"Yeah, OK lets get you out of the water."  
>"Okay."<br>So I took her up to the top and bursted the bubble. We got out and I dried her off.. She was in aww..

Chapter 3- dinner time

Jordan's pov

Okay. Percy walked me up to where they have dinner I saw mr. Chiron there he was waitin' for me. Okay now I was nervous. And i told Percy that. He said it'll probably be nothing. But he was wrong. I had a quest. Really? And I don't even know who I am yet. So I asked Percy if I should be scared or not. He said no.. And I had to go to get the phophecy. Now weither or not Percy says so or not im scared...  
>So I went up to this room. That they told me. And this is what the phophecy said" You'll find what is right. You'll make it your own. You'll be pretray by the one that said he loved you and find what some one was talkin bout come true. That feelin you had comes true too. But one dies or you must sacifice yourself.<br>So I went out of the room teriffied about what that meant and aparently Percy and Chrion could tell because they told that I looked like I was about to cry.  
>" Jordan what did it say?," asked chrion.<br>I responded, " It said that i'll find what right and I'll make it my own. It also said that I'll be pretrayed by the one that says he loves me, abd find what some one was talking about come true. then the last it umm it said that Some one dies or you sacifice yourself.."  
>"Is that it?"<br>"y..yes"  
>" so I'm guessing the last part scared you?"<br>"y..yes."  
>Don't worry Percy told me and smiled. I amit that it did make me feel alittle better.<p>

Percy's pov Okay.. I told Jordan it would be okay. And now it's time for dinner. Good I was hungry. So when I get there Jordan was already in the seat chrion sits in well I guess he told her she could sit there maybe.  
>So after every one ate every one wanted to know who Jordan would be. And were about to find out.<p>

"Okay, every one knows the new girl no? Okay this is Jordan. You are now going to find out who this is. Okay starting now."  
>Okay, the wierdest thing just happen it switched to Poisden to Athena, to Hades. What just happen? I mean I've never seen this before.<br>"okay, it seems like the gods are fighting over Jordan so for now we have no idea who she is. You can sit with Percy for now.  
>" thanks" Jordan said.<br>And she was walking over here when some people from the hades cabin came up to her. Oh my gods I thought what are they going to do? So I came over to her. "Oh, Is water boy coming to see what's happening?"  
>"Yeah I am, whats going on here?"<br>" So new girl, why don't any one want you?"  
>"Huh,?" said Jordan " You heard what I said!"<br>" leave her alone." I said.  
>" And what are you going to do about it?"<br>So i construrated on the water I've beaten them alot of times so why not this time?  
>" whats water boy doing?" And I finally got the water to come out of the freezer and I told the water where to hit.. Which it hit every one but Jordan.<br>"Jordan go to you know where we were earlier meet you there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Chapter 4- the beach

Jordan's pov

So I went to the beach. Wow I hope there not killing them when I heard Percy's voice. "Hey."  
>"hiya"<br>" what are you doing?"  
>" nothing umm thanks for saving me today I wouldn't of done anything I'd probably stay there looking like an idiot."<br>" Nah, Not an idoit."  
>"Haha. Yeah. "<br>" And your welcome."  
>So I just sat there looking at the waves and the ocean it was so pretty. I was kinda thinking about things but I was interputted when I heard Annabeth's voice. Talking to Percy.<br>"Hey. Annabeth" Percy said.  
>"Hey Annabeth," I said.<br>"Hi to both of you."  
>" Ah yeah I said,"<br>" Well, I'm going home to see my father. And I just wanted to say bye to Percy and I knew if he wasen't in his cabin He'd be here."  
>" Oh okay, well I'll let y'all talk then.. Bye Annabeth."<br>"Bye, Jordan."  
>"Bye."<br>So I just went around looking and got bored so I decided to go back to the beach but walk it. And I'm glad I did. It was sun down now and that's what made it even better. Ha, yeah right until that girl I saw was coming right at me and she looked angry. Oh my gods what should I do? (where'd I come up with that?) Umm.. I was just going to run. That's all I could think of and I didn't have much time to think so I ran. I figured I'd run into Percy or some one. So I ran Oh my gods it was getting tiring. ( like I said before where'd I come up with that?)  
>" come here new girl!"<br>Oh my gods I thought I was going to die when I ran into Percy. Thank the Gods. And he noticed what was happening so he took my hand and we went into the water. " Oh my gods thanks for saving me again." I think I blushed. And I think he notice . Wow how abarrising. I thought.  
>" no problem, that's what friends are for."<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, Annabeth said she'll call when she gets home."<br>"Oh good."  
>"Yeah."<br>" Umm, I don't have a mom or dad. From what some people say they both died before I was boring to know who they were. And alot just said their werent ready. Or they didn't love me. And I get picked on because of it. So no guys really call me "chick material".  
>" Oh whoa thanks for telling me. And that's the guys problem. I think your awsome! And your really pretty and if those guys can't see that then that's there problem."<br>" Did you just call me pretty? And thanks!"  
>" Yeah I did. Sorry."<br>' Don't be. I really owe you alot! no kidding."  
>"haha yeah."<br>Percy's pov And we were qiet for the longest time. I thought I got her upset, which I did.  
>" umm, sorry did i get you upset?"<br>"nah, just thinkin.''  
>" about?"<br>" nothing really just thinking about my parents."  
>" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."<br>"no problem."

Chapter5- Our fight.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

Okay, I never really thought about how much I miss Annabeth I really do. But not that way we're just friends right? Well,that's what I thought. Well anyway, it was almost time for dinner and I usaully go fighting which I haven't done in a while. Since Jordan, and Annabeth leaving. So I went to the arena and asked any one who wanted to fight.. You want to know who? It was Jordan. Wow, I thought. She actually wants to try to beat me. Ha funny. Like she can beat me?..  
>" So you think you can beat me? New girl."<br>"Ha. Yeah, I think I can I have two brothers. So I'm good for a girl.'  
>" Okay, let's see then. New girl."<br>"OK. Bubble brain." (SORRY I COULDNT USE SEA WEED BRAIN ITS TAKEN BY ANNABETH.)  
>" Oh really?"<br>" yeah really."  
>"your on."<br>"is that a bet?"  
>"if you want it to be."<br>"ok it is. And if you lose you have to swim without a bathing siut and let all the fish know you're there."  
>"and if you lose you have to kiss me. Deal?"<br>" and if I say no then what?"  
>"then im going to call you chicken new girl."<br>"ok. Fine."  
>And with that we began, I really hope I win. I mean really. Hope. So I thought she was really good.<br>"Umm, have you ever fought before?"  
>"No I never got the chance. Why do you ask?"<br>"Just wondering. Your really good."  
>"Thanks. Good enough to beat you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Ha yeah okay."<br>"whats so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"OK, something is wrong. What is it?"  
>" Just thinking. That's all."<br>" Thinking about what?"  
>"Nothing! Just stop. I got to go."<br>OK, what just happen? I didn't mean to get her upset. And about what? What Should I do? Should I leave her alone for a while and let her cool off. Or go to see what happens? I don't know. I think I might do both.

Jordan's pov.

After Percy and My fight I just went to the beach to think. I didn't mean to yell but it was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know. Or did he? I mean he was my friend. I guess I could've told him. But why would he even care? Why now anyway, since I yelled at him.. I really wanted to say sorry. I just didn't know how. And besides dinner was ready. So I might be able to talk to him..

Percy's pov.  
>Okay, it was time for dinner. Oh great I thought I have to seat with Jordan not that I care. I just want to know if she's still mad. And of course she seats at my table. So what would happen if she was still mad?...<p>

Chapter6- Dinner time, What's gonna happen?

Percy's pov.

I didn't see Jordan at the pavilion, I thought that she might be in. And besides I'm getting hungry. I went in, no Jordan maybe she already left so I got my stuff, gave alittle to my father and ate.. I finished eating and decided to go to the beach. Wow the beach was pretty. And guess who was there? Yeah you guessed it Jordan.  
>"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry too. And yes I forgive you. You remember our beat?"  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"this"  
>Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. (SORRY NOT THAT LONG.)<p>

Chapter7- the make up.

Percy's pov

Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. Her kiss was warm, and soft I never really wanted to stop. I thought she was the best kisser ever. We finally stoped and she said "I thought I owe you that for being such a jerk."  
>"Nah, you were fine, but I'm glad you did."<br>I think I saw Jordan blush. And she said thanks. I said no problem. And I just started walking away. and she came up behind me. And we walked and walked for the longest time. I'm glad we could stay up as last as we wanted. But after like ten minutes after I said that she said she was tired. And I was alittle too. So I told her ok. Since we live in the same cabin. And I realize I like her more then friends and I wanted to tell her that too. But I guess I'd tell her that later. So we went to bed.

Chapter8- the dream

I heard Jordan's voice. And wierd thing is I heard Annabeth's too. And then it just kept going and going and going until Jordan woke me up.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, It's almost time for break Feast."

"Ah, Oh OK thanks for telling me."  
>"no problem. I'm gonna be at the beach. And you can come after you know, get clothes on. If you want to."<br>"yeah I do. I want to come."

"OK."

So I left him to get his stuff on. And went to the beach. Wow it was pretty and I thought about Percy and my kiss. And wondered if we would ever be more then friends. Would we? Hum, maybe we could talk about it. But when? Then I heard his voice. Oops don't have time to think now.

"Hey. I made it."

"Yeah. I can tell."  
>"So, I've been thinking about our kiss." He's been thinking about our kiss!<p>

"Yeah what about it?"  
>"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."<p>

"Yeah, As friends or as a girlfriend?"  
>"well, I was thinking girl friend if you want."<br>"Yeah. I do."

And with that I kissed him! And our kiss again seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end. But then the bell sounded ugh break feast.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." I said.

"yeah but maybe we can do something after Break feast?"

"OK. yeah how bout' the beach?"

"Just what I was thinking."

"OK."

And with that we walked to the Pavlovian.

Percy's pov.

Jordan is my girl friend. Yes! I'm thinking about taking her under water again. we finally finished eating.

"I"m going to put my bathing suit on. " she said.

"OK I'll wait out here." Which was the porch.

"OK. I'll be right back.'

wow I can't wait for our under water adventure.

Chapter9- Under water adventure 2.

When Jordan got finished being done getting dressed I took her hand and we walked hand and hand together going to the beach where I started calling it our beach. Jordan just laughed at the sound of it. I don't know why either. So we talked while walking on the beach. And I asked if she was ready yes was er answer so with that I kissed her for a very long time. And I thought I was falling in love.

"I think I'm falling in love with a girl named Jordan."  
>"Think you are?"<br>"I mean I am"

"What I thought. SO? I'm glad you asked me to be your girl friend."

"me too."  
>"so where are you takin' me?<p>

"That's a surprise. You have to find out."

"ha ha come on please?"  
>" Hum, I'll think about it."<p>

So we were quiet for the longest time. And she decided to seat on my lap which was fine by me and she laid her head on my chest. Wow I really need to find some where to take her. I could tell she was tired because she told me she had a bad dream and was up all night. So I said.

"If you want to you can sleep. We can stay here though if you don't want to leave."

"OK. Thanks."

" No problem. I know your tired."

"yeah I am but I want to stay here."

"you can stay here and you can sleep. Just put your head on my chest."

"I"m scared."

"bout' what?"

" what if something happens?"

"Like what?"  
>" I don't know anything."<p>

"then I'll tell you don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"OK. And no I haven't forgotten who you are."

" no am I?"  
>Percy. My boyfriend. And a really good one at it. And the son of Poseidon.<p>

"yeah. So are you worried?"

"No I guess not. And before I do go to sleep kiss me." And I did kiss her and her kissing took my breath away. And for the first time. I thought I'd marry her. And have kids with her. So I asked Do you love me?  
>it seemed like she was thinking about it or couldn't get the words out. And finally, she said yes.<p>

"what took you so long?"

"I was shocked,"

"Why?"  
>"Because, no guy has ever said they loved me. Other then family."<br>"oh. OK. Well, I'll let you sleep. I might go and get something to eat. And talk to Grover too."

"OK."

"Good Night. Wake up in the morning."  
>"OK. Good Night."<p>

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

So, I went over to the snack bar and go something to eat. I ate it. And went to talk to Grover ans I said hey.

"hey." said Grover.

What's up?"  
>"nothing you?"<p>

"Nothing just hanging out with Jordan."

"yeah I know. Everyone knows. Hey could you stop hanging around her for a while?"

"Um, why?"  
>"Have you forgotten the war?.. We need you, And your practicing?"<p>

"No, I have not forgotten. And I am playing to practice tomorrow. And I'm bring Jordan."

"OK. But when you lose because your focus on her. That won't be my problem, I will say I told you so."  
>"OK. Fine. I got to go anyway, Good night. See ya tomorrow. I guess."<p>

Chapter10- Time to go to bed. But still talking to Jordan.

Jordan's Pov

So I was almost sleep when Percy slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Grover told me I need to stop hanging around you."  
>"Well, If you want to stop that's fine with me."<br>"are you crazy? I'd never do that. And I need to practice my Sword Fighting, and I was going to bring you tomorrow. And I need to focus on the war.

"OK. What war You never told me about a war. And I completely understand. And I need to tell you something."  
>"OK, Thanks. And what?"<br>"well, the first day I came well Chiron told me that I have a quest and I have to do it alone and It's in two days. I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I had no idea what to say. Or how to say it. I'm Sorry do you forgive me?"

" Jordan! You can't do it alone. You Haven't practice or anything! What we're you thinking! Did you say yes?"

"Sorry But I did. And I don't know what I was thinking. And Sorry That I didn't tell you! Just Stop! I'm leaving."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Does it matter! And we're through!"

And I left I didn't care what he said I'm not gonna sleep with him! Well In the same cabin. So I got a blanket and went to the beach and slept there. Gosh Why'd he get so weird? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Gosh why couldn't he understand I'm gonna go if he likes it or not. And wouldn't he understand that if we we're going out and he loved me?

Percy's Pov

Jordan just doesn't understand. And if She loved me wouldn't she understand how much I care for her? apparently, not. Should I try to find her? No I'm gonna show her who's boss. But what if I want her to forgive me and she doesn't? Why does our lives have to be so complicated? I wish it wouldn't be. And besides this might not be a bad thing maybe I can practice my sword fighting. Ha yeah it is a good thing and I can spend more time with Grover. I wonder when Annabeth Is coming back. I really miss her. Maybe tomorrow I could call her. If Chrion would let me. I'll convince him. Maybe. And wow I've said a lot and I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Jordan's Pov.

I thought about going back to the cabin because it was cold. And I was freezing. But no Percy had to get so over protective and get me mad at him and break up. UGH, man I wish I didn't. He doesn't know what I'm going through. He doesn't know that I've never meet my parents and I'm in this weird home with a lot of other kids. He doesn't understand that. Gods sometimes I wish he did. I really do need some one to talk to.. And to lay my head on their shoulder so I could cry on it. But I'd never do that on Percy's now, Gods I'm gonna try to sleep now.

Percy's pov.

OKay, it was almost time for breakfreast and I had a lot of stuff to do today. And I was planning on doing it. Kronos's war was going to happen in five days, And all I've been doing is hanging with Jordan what a waste of time. Why couldn't I just hurry it up and the war already happen before Jordan Came? I mean come on. OK I'm gonna stop talking about Jordan. We're over. And that's it. gods i need to stop thinking about her. So I had to talk to Chrion he needed me, and Jordan. Oh also, Annabeth came back and Thalia She's here too. Wow. OK... Wow I didn't actually know it was time for our talk.

Chrion told me that We all had to go to the Bottoms Eve Bridge. And he said some to Jordan and she had worry in her eyes. OH MY GODS I FORGOT ABOUT LUKE! How could I? And then He said Jordan and I were the leaders. So He told us at ten tomorrow we're leaving. and we need to get where ever by three days. And if we don't lets say we wouldn't be coming home soon. So i went back to my cabin I was so tired it wasn't funny at all.

Chapter-10 The cave- Jordan completely freaks out.

I woke at nine so I could get my stuff done.


	9. Chapter 9underwater aventure 2

Ok this will only be in Percy's and Jordan's POV.

chapter1- the new girl Percy's pov Okay, I heard there would be a new girl, by Grover and Annabeth. No, I only know one thing and that is she's fifth-teen . That's all I know because they wouldn't tell me anything else.. And I also heard there would be a party! Yay! That never happens. (Not kidding). Jordan's pov.  
>Whoa, what just happen? Some one just said I had to go to camp half blood. Really? I hope this is not a joke, serously, like who was that? And I am goin' now? Yeah that's right I am...<br>Okay, so I am at Camp Half Blood, what do I do? Just walk up in there? But no, to my suprise it was a guy there and some people. (SORRY CAN'T SAY THERE NAMES YET.)  
>He started talking and this is what he said," Hey, my name is Chiron, and this is Percy, Grover, And Annabeth. Percy will show you where to go right now."<br>"Umm, thanks, I really have no idea where I'm at, only that I know I'm at Camp Half Blood. Which some one told me to do. " Well, your in New York. Manhatten actually. Sorry, let me tell you all about here."  
>"Okay, I said."<br>" OK, as you know this is Camp Half Blood, Yes. Why you are here is because You are a half blood. What a half blood is; is your half human and half Hero. Yeah, I know I'm telling you alot. But, anyway, you will find out tonight who you are.. And we're having a dance tonight.  
>" Wow, Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm a half blood so is every one else? And I'll find out who I am? AS? Like in what? And there's a dance why?<br>" Yes, every thing you said sounds right and yes we're having a dance. And why, is because your here.  
>"so, you have dances every time some one is new?"<br>Percy answered this "No we usually don't and I didn't ever know that. Well,why we are having the party."  
>" Umm, thanks.. For the answer, I said."<br>finished what he was going to say before letting me go with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.  
>" Have fun, and see you at dinner. Meet me there. Thanks."<br>"Ah, Okay."  
>So I headed off with Percy and them. Well he showed me every where. the first thought I thought was amazing.<p>

Percy's pov.  
>Wow, Grover, Annabeth, And I went with Chiron to see the new girl which her name is Jordan, I like that name. When I first saw her I thought she was cute. See really looked confused. And I was right. She was. So the first question she asked me was how long i've been here so i answered her.<br>"I've been here since i was twelve. And hi by the way. (GOVER AND ANNABETH LEFT IT WAS JUST ME AND PERCY.) "Oh, cool. And hi. So, what do you usually do?"  
>I said, " Do you want to see?"<br>"Umm, yeah. If you want me too." "Okay. follow me."  
>So I took her to the beach the first thing she said was that it was really pretty. I agreed.<br>" Umm, thanks for bringing me here. It's really pretty."  
>" Your welcome, but I haven't shown you yet."<br>" Oh."  
>"Ha ha, Yeah." I laughed, because of the way she said oh.. So with that I lifted the water. She was in aww.. And her mouth was open. Funny, was what I thought.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Ho.. How do you do that?"<br>"Well, I'm poisdens son. (SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.) Which is the top three Gods, and poisden is the water god and he also, made horse's. " whoa, That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
>"Humm, you'll find out tonight."<br>" What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"It means you'll find out who you are. And also, who your mom and dad are which ever one you don't have most likely you'll be."<br>"Oh,cool, could you show me more stuff?"  
>"Yeah, like what?"<br>"I don't know."  
>" I know what you'll like." " What show me."<br>"Okay. But you might want to get a bathing suit on."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your gonna get wet."  
>"Umm, but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Could I go get one?"<br>"Yeah, but we don't use money, like y'all do."  
>"what do y'all use then?"<br>"Here take this. You'll have enough I'll stay here."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Jordan's pov

After Percy gave me this stuff I went around and found a bathing suit I really liked. So I gave her the stuff (SORRY PERCY NEVER GAVE HER THE NAME.) and she said thanks!"  
>So, I went back to the beach. But before I went to my cabin I was stayin' in and put it on.<p>

Percy's pov

So, here I was waitin' for her to get back. And doing really nothing just thinking random thoughts. When here she comes. Wow, she was pretty.  
>"Hey. Umm sorry I took so long."<br>" No problem. Are you ready?"  
>"Yea..Yeah."<br>She sounded scared at that moment and I told her it was ok. And with that I told her to follow me.

Jordan's pov

So Percy told me to follow him which I did and we we're going under water I hope he knows I can't stay under what that long. So I said " umm, you do know I cant stay under water that long right?"  
>"Yeah I do that's why I'm doing this." And he put this aiS bubble around me and him so I could breathe.<p>

Chapter 2- An underworld aventure.

Percy's pov.  
>So I was excited to bring the new girl Jordan down here. And down here I mean the water. Wow I love it down here. I mean love.<br>"so percy? Umm, how many fights have you done?"  
>Wow that was a wierd question and a good one no ones ever asked me that.<br>"Wow that is a good question no one has ever asked me that. Well I've been through alot. Umm, the recent one I was just in was the Titan War. Luke you'll never meet him because he killed him self. Why well I don't know. He was a tratior and I probably wouldn't of told anybody this but I kinda miss the old guy. And yes, I've been in a ton of wars with him. So? Any more questions?  
>"Umm, wow. That seems really sad. Umm, why was he a traitor?"<br>"Well, I dont know."  
>" Oh, Well maybe some day you'll fine out. I guess. Just maybe."<br>" Like how?"  
>"Well I dont really know but I have a feeling it's possible."<br>" A feeling?"  
>" Yeah."<br>"How?"  
>" I dont know, I just do.. I really can't explain it."<br>"hum"  
>And for the longest time we never really said anything we just looked at the fish while I told her alot about them and really I had a good time until i remembered that we have dinner in like ten minutes. And I didn't even think that Jordan needs to go early because of Chrion.<br>" We have to go now dinner is almost ready and you have to talk to Chrion well he needs to talk to you."  
>" Oh my gosh yeah I totally forgot and I need to change."<br>" Don't worry I can dry you."  
>"But how?"<br>"Don't you remember I'm the son of poisden." ( AND AGAIN SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.)  
>"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Or something being in the water."<br>"Yeah, OK lets get you out of the water."  
>"Okay."<br>So I took her up to the top and bursted the bubble. We got out and I dried her off.. She was in aww..

Chapter 3- dinner time

Jordan's pov

Okay. Percy walked me up to where they have dinner I saw mr. Chiron there he was waitin' for me. Okay now I was nervous. And i told Percy that. He said it'll probably be nothing. But he was wrong. I had a quest. Really? And I don't even know who I am yet. So I asked Percy if I should be scared or not. He said no.. And I had to go to get the phophecy. Now weither or not Percy says so or not im scared...  
>So I went up to this room. That they told me. And this is what the phophecy said" You'll find what is right. You'll make it your own. You'll be pretray by the one that said he loved you and find what some one was talkin bout come true. That feelin you had comes true too. But one dies or you must sacifice yourself.<br>So I went out of the room teriffied about what that meant and aparently Percy and Chrion could tell because they told that I looked like I was about to cry.  
>" Jordan what did it say?," asked chrion.<br>I responded, " It said that i'll find what right and I'll make it my own. It also said that I'll be pretrayed by the one that says he loves me, abd find what some one was talking about come true. then the last it umm it said that Some one dies or you sacifice yourself.."  
>"Is that it?"<br>"y..yes"  
>" so I'm guessing the last part scared you?"<br>"y..yes."  
>Don't worry Percy told me and smiled. I amit that it did make me feel alittle better.<p>

Percy's pov Okay.. I told Jordan it would be okay. And now it's time for dinner. Good I was hungry. So when I get there Jordan was already in the seat chrion sits in well I guess he told her she could sit there maybe.  
>So after every one ate every one wanted to know who Jordan would be. And were about to find out.<p>

"Okay, every one knows the new girl no? Okay this is Jordan. You are now going to find out who this is. Okay starting now."  
>Okay, the wierdest thing just happen it switched to Poisden to Athena, to Hades. What just happen? I mean I've never seen this before.<br>"okay, it seems like the gods are fighting over Jordan so for now we have no idea who she is. You can sit with Percy for now.  
>" thanks" Jordan said.<br>And she was walking over here when some people from the hades cabin came up to her. Oh my gods I thought what are they going to do? So I came over to her. "Oh, Is water boy coming to see what's happening?"  
>"Yeah I am, whats going on here?"<br>" So new girl, why don't any one want you?"  
>"Huh,?" said Jordan " You heard what I said!"<br>" leave her alone." I said.  
>" And what are you going to do about it?"<br>So i construrated on the water I've beaten them alot of times so why not this time?  
>" whats water boy doing?" And I finally got the water to come out of the freezer and I told the water where to hit.. Which it hit every one but Jordan.<br>"Jordan go to you know where we were earlier meet you there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Chapter 4- the beach

Jordan's pov

So I went to the beach. Wow I hope there not killing them when I heard Percy's voice. "Hey."  
>"hiya"<br>" what are you doing?"  
>" nothing umm thanks for saving me today I wouldn't of done anything I'd probably stay there looking like an idiot."<br>" Nah, Not an idoit."  
>"Haha. Yeah. "<br>" And your welcome."  
>So I just sat there looking at the waves and the ocean it was so pretty. I was kinda thinking about things but I was interputted when I heard Annabeth's voice. Talking to Percy.<br>"Hey. Annabeth" Percy said.  
>"Hey Annabeth," I said.<br>"Hi to both of you."  
>" Ah yeah I said,"<br>" Well, I'm going home to see my father. And I just wanted to say bye to Percy and I knew if he wasen't in his cabin He'd be here."  
>" Oh okay, well I'll let y'all talk then.. Bye Annabeth."<br>"Bye, Jordan."  
>"Bye."<br>So I just went around looking and got bored so I decided to go back to the beach but walk it. And I'm glad I did. It was sun down now and that's what made it even better. Ha, yeah right until that girl I saw was coming right at me and she looked angry. Oh my gods what should I do? (where'd I come up with that?) Umm.. I was just going to run. That's all I could think of and I didn't have much time to think so I ran. I figured I'd run into Percy or some one. So I ran Oh my gods it was getting tiring. ( like I said before where'd I come up with that?)  
>" come here new girl!"<br>Oh my gods I thought I was going to die when I ran into Percy. Thank the Gods. And he noticed what was happening so he took my hand and we went into the water. " Oh my gods thanks for saving me again." I think I blushed. And I think he notice . Wow how abarrising. I thought.  
>" no problem, that's what friends are for."<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, Annabeth said she'll call when she gets home."<br>"Oh good."  
>"Yeah."<br>" Umm, I don't have a mom or dad. From what some people say they both died before I was boring to know who they were. And alot just said their werent ready. Or they didn't love me. And I get picked on because of it. So no guys really call me "chick material".  
>" Oh whoa thanks for telling me. And that's the guys problem. I think your awsome! And your really pretty and if those guys can't see that then that's there problem."<br>" Did you just call me pretty? And thanks!"  
>" Yeah I did. Sorry."<br>' Don't be. I really owe you alot! no kidding."  
>"haha yeah."<br>Percy's pov And we were qiet for the longest time. I thought I got her upset, which I did.  
>" umm, sorry did i get you upset?"<br>"nah, just thinkin.''  
>" about?"<br>" nothing really just thinking about my parents."  
>" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."<br>"no problem."

Chapter5- Our fight.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

Okay, I never really thought about how much I miss Annabeth I really do. But not that way we're just friends right? Well,that's what I thought. Well anyway, it was almost time for dinner and I usaully go fighting which I haven't done in a while. Since Jordan, and Annabeth leaving. So I went to the arena and asked any one who wanted to fight.. You want to know who? It was Jordan. Wow, I thought. She actually wants to try to beat me. Ha funny. Like she can beat me?..  
>" So you think you can beat me? New girl."<br>"Ha. Yeah, I think I can I have two brothers. So I'm good for a girl.'  
>" Okay, let's see then. New girl."<br>"OK. Bubble brain." (SORRY I COULDNT USE SEA WEED BRAIN ITS TAKEN BY ANNABETH.)  
>" Oh really?"<br>" yeah really."  
>"your on."<br>"is that a bet?"  
>"if you want it to be."<br>"ok it is. And if you lose you have to swim without a bathing siut and let all the fish know you're there."  
>"and if you lose you have to kiss me. Deal?"<br>" and if I say no then what?"  
>"then im going to call you chicken new girl."<br>"ok. Fine."  
>And with that we began, I really hope I win. I mean really. Hope. So I thought she was really good.<br>"Umm, have you ever fought before?"  
>"No I never got the chance. Why do you ask?"<br>"Just wondering. Your really good."  
>"Thanks. Good enough to beat you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Ha yeah okay."<br>"whats so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"OK, something is wrong. What is it?"  
>" Just thinking. That's all."<br>" Thinking about what?"  
>"Nothing! Just stop. I got to go."<br>OK, what just happen? I didn't mean to get her upset. And about what? What Should I do? Should I leave her alone for a while and let her cool off. Or go to see what happens? I don't know. I think I might do both.

Jordan's pov.

After Percy and My fight I just went to the beach to think. I didn't mean to yell but it was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know. Or did he? I mean he was my friend. I guess I could've told him. But why would he even care? Why now anyway, since I yelled at him.. I really wanted to say sorry. I just didn't know how. And besides dinner was ready. So I might be able to talk to him..

Percy's pov.  
>Okay, it was time for dinner. Oh great I thought I have to seat with Jordan not that I care. I just want to know if she's still mad. And of course she seats at my table. So what would happen if she was still mad?...<p>

Chapter6- Dinner time, What's gonna happen?

Percy's pov.

I didn't see Jordan at the pavilion, I thought that she might be in. And besides I'm getting hungry. I went in, no Jordan maybe she already left so I got my stuff, gave alittle to my father and ate.. I finished eating and decided to go to the beach. Wow the beach was pretty. And guess who was there? Yeah you guessed it Jordan.  
>"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry too. And yes I forgive you. You remember our beat?"  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"this"  
>Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. (SORRY NOT THAT LONG.)<p>

Chapter7- the make up.

Percy's pov

Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. Her kiss was warm, and soft I never really wanted to stop. I thought she was the best kisser ever. We finally stoped and she said "I thought I owe you that for being such a jerk."  
>"Nah, you were fine, but I'm glad you did."<br>I think I saw Jordan blush. And she said thanks. I said no problem. And I just started walking away. and she came up behind me. And we walked and walked for the longest time. I'm glad we could stay up as last as we wanted. But after like ten minutes after I said that she said she was tired. And I was alittle too. So I told her ok. Since we live in the same cabin. And I realize I like her more then friends and I wanted to tell her that too. But I guess I'd tell her that later. So we went to bed.

Chapter8- the dream

I heard Jordan's voice. And wierd thing is I heard Annabeth's too. And then it just kept going and going and going until Jordan woke me up.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, It's almost time for break Feast."

"Ah, Oh OK thanks for telling me."  
>"no problem. I'm gonna be at the beach. And you can come after you know, get clothes on. If you want to."<br>"yeah I do. I want to come."

"OK."

So I left him to get his stuff on. And went to the beach. Wow it was pretty and I thought about Percy and my kiss. And wondered if we would ever be more then friends. Would we? Hum, maybe we could talk about it. But when? Then I heard his voice. Oops don't have time to think now.

"Hey. I made it."

"Yeah. I can tell."  
>"So, I've been thinking about our kiss." He's been thinking about our kiss!<p>

"Yeah what about it?"  
>"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."<p>

"Yeah, As friends or as a girlfriend?"  
>"well, I was thinking girl friend if you want."<br>"Yeah. I do."

And with that I kissed him! And our kiss again seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end. But then the bell sounded ugh break feast.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." I said.

"yeah but maybe we can do something after Break feast?"

"OK. yeah how bout' the beach?"

"Just what I was thinking."

"OK."

And with that we walked to the Pavlovian.

Percy's pov.

Jordan is my girl friend. Yes! I'm thinking about taking her under water again. we finally finished eating.

"I"m going to put my bathing suit on. " she said.

"OK I'll wait out here." Which was the porch.

"OK. I'll be right back.'

wow I can't wait for our under water adventure.

Chapter9- Under water adventure 2.

When Jordan got finished being done getting dressed I took her hand and we walked hand and hand together going to the beach where I started calling it our beach. Jordan just laughed at the sound of it. I don't know why either. So we talked while walking on the beach. And I asked if she was ready yes was er answer so with that I kissed her for a very long time. And I thought I was falling in love.

"I think I'm falling in love with a girl named Jordan."  
>"Think you are?"<br>"I mean I am"

"What I thought. SO? I'm glad you asked me to be your girl friend."

"me too."  
>"so where are you takin' me?<p>

"That's a surprise. You have to find out."

"ha ha come on please?"  
>" Hum, I'll think about it."<p>

So we were quiet for the longest time. And she decided to seat on my lap which was fine by me and she laid her head on my chest. Wow I really need to find some where to take her. I could tell she was tired because she told me she had a bad dream and was up all night. So I said.

"If you want to you can sleep. We can stay here though if you don't want to leave."

"OK. Thanks."

" No problem. I know your tired."

"yeah I am but I want to stay here."

"you can stay here and you can sleep. Just put your head on my chest."

"I"m scared."

"bout' what?"

" what if something happens?"

"Like what?"  
>" I don't know anything."<p>

"then I'll tell you don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"OK. And no I haven't forgotten who you are."

" no am I?"  
>Percy. My boyfriend. And a really good one at it. And the son of Poseidon.<p>

"yeah. So are you worried?"

"No I guess not. And before I do go to sleep kiss me." And I did kiss her and her kissing took my breath away. And for the first time. I thought I'd marry her. And have kids with her. So I asked Do you love me?  
>it seemed like she was thinking about it or couldn't get the words out. And finally, she said yes.<p>

"what took you so long?"

"I was shocked,"

"Why?"  
>"Because, no guy has ever said they loved me. Other then family."<br>"oh. OK. Well, I'll let you sleep. I might go and get something to eat. And talk to Grover too."

"OK."

"Good Night. Wake up in the morning."  
>"OK. Good Night."<p>

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

So, I went over to the snack bar and go something to eat. I ate it. And went to talk to Grover ans I said hey.

"hey." said Grover.

What's up?"  
>"nothing you?"<p>

"Nothing just hanging out with Jordan."

"yeah I know. Everyone knows. Hey could you stop hanging around her for a while?"

"Um, why?"  
>"Have you forgotten the war?.. We need you, And your practicing?"<p>

"No, I have not forgotten. And I am playing to practice tomorrow. And I'm bring Jordan."

"OK. But when you lose because your focus on her. That won't be my problem, I will say I told you so."  
>"OK. Fine. I got to go anyway, Good night. See ya tomorrow. I guess."<p>

Chapter10- Time to go to bed. But still talking to Jordan.

Jordan's Pov

So I was almost sleep when Percy slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Grover told me I need to stop hanging around you."  
>"Well, If you want to stop that's fine with me."<br>"are you crazy? I'd never do that. And I need to practice my Sword Fighting, and I was going to bring you tomorrow. And I need to focus on the war.

"OK. What war You never told me about a war. And I completely understand. And I need to tell you something."  
>"OK, Thanks. And what?"<br>"well, the first day I came well Chiron told me that I have a quest and I have to do it alone and It's in two days. I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I had no idea what to say. Or how to say it. I'm Sorry do you forgive me?"

" Jordan! You can't do it alone. You Haven't practice or anything! What we're you thinking! Did you say yes?"

"Sorry But I did. And I don't know what I was thinking. And Sorry That I didn't tell you! Just Stop! I'm leaving."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Does it matter! And we're through!"

And I left I didn't care what he said I'm not gonna sleep with him! Well In the same cabin. So I got a blanket and went to the beach and slept there. Gosh Why'd he get so weird? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Gosh why couldn't he understand I'm gonna go if he likes it or not. And wouldn't he understand that if we we're going out and he loved me?

Percy's Pov

Jordan just doesn't understand. And if She loved me wouldn't she understand how much I care for her? apparently, not. Should I try to find her? No I'm gonna show her who's boss. But what if I want her to forgive me and she doesn't? Why does our lives have to be so complicated? I wish it wouldn't be. And besides this might not be a bad thing maybe I can practice my sword fighting. Ha yeah it is a good thing and I can spend more time with Grover. I wonder when Annabeth Is coming back. I really miss her. Maybe tomorrow I could call her. If Chrion would let me. I'll convince him. Maybe. And wow I've said a lot and I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Jordan's Pov.

I thought about going back to the cabin because it was cold. And I was freezing. But no Percy had to get so over protective and get me mad at him and break up. UGH, man I wish I didn't. He doesn't know what I'm going through. He doesn't know that I've never meet my parents and I'm in this weird home with a lot of other kids. He doesn't understand that. Gods sometimes I wish he did. I really do need some one to talk to.. And to lay my head on their shoulder so I could cry on it. But I'd never do that on Percy's now, Gods I'm gonna try to sleep now.

Percy's pov.

OKay, it was almost time for breakfreast and I had a lot of stuff to do today. And I was planning on doing it. Kronos's war was going to happen in five days, And all I've been doing is hanging with Jordan what a waste of time. Why couldn't I just hurry it up and the war already happen before Jordan Came? I mean come on. OK I'm gonna stop talking about Jordan. We're over. And that's it. gods i need to stop thinking about her. So I had to talk to Chrion he needed me, and Jordan. Oh also, Annabeth came back and Thalia She's here too. Wow. OK... Wow I didn't actually know it was time for our talk.

Chrion told me that We all had to go to the Bottoms Eve Bridge. And he said some to Jordan and she had worry in her eyes. OH MY GODS I FORGOT ABOUT LUKE! How could I? And then He said Jordan and I were the leaders. So He told us at ten tomorrow we're leaving. and we need to get where ever by three days. And if we don't lets say we wouldn't be coming home soon. So i went back to my cabin I was so tired it wasn't funny at all.

Chapter-10 The cave- Jordan completely freaks out.

I woke at nine so I could get my stuff done.


	10. the cave Jordan completely freaks out

Ok this will only be in Percy's and Jordan's POV.

chapter1- the new girl Percy's pov Okay, I heard there would be a new girl, by Grover and Annabeth. No, I only know one thing and that is she's fifth-teen . That's all I know because they wouldn't tell me anything else.. And I also heard there would be a party! Yay! That never happens. (Not kidding). Jordan's pov.  
>Whoa, what just happen? Some one just said I had to go to camp half blood. Really? I hope this is not a joke, serously, like who was that? And I am goin' now? Yeah that's right I am...<br>Okay, so I am at Camp Half Blood, what do I do? Just walk up in there? But no, to my suprise it was a guy there and some people. (SORRY CAN'T SAY THERE NAMES YET.)  
>He started talking and this is what he said," Hey, my name is Chiron, and this is Percy, Grover, And Annabeth. Percy will show you where to go right now."<br>"Umm, thanks, I really have no idea where I'm at, only that I know I'm at Camp Half Blood. Which some one told me to do. " Well, your in New York. Manhatten actually. Sorry, let me tell you all about here."  
>"Okay, I said."<br>" OK, as you know this is Camp Half Blood, Yes. Why you are here is because You are a half blood. What a half blood is; is your half human and half Hero. Yeah, I know I'm telling you alot. But, anyway, you will find out tonight who you are.. And we're having a dance tonight.  
>" Wow, Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm a half blood so is every one else? And I'll find out who I am? AS? Like in what? And there's a dance why?<br>" Yes, every thing you said sounds right and yes we're having a dance. And why, is because your here.  
>"so, you have dances every time some one is new?"<br>Percy answered this "No we usually don't and I didn't ever know that. Well,why we are having the party."  
>" Umm, thanks.. For the answer, I said."<br>finished what he was going to say before letting me go with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.  
>" Have fun, and see you at dinner. Meet me there. Thanks."<br>"Ah, Okay."  
>So I headed off with Percy and them. Well he showed me every where. the first thought I thought was amazing.<p>

Percy's pov.  
>Wow, Grover, Annabeth, And I went with Chiron to see the new girl which her name is Jordan, I like that name. When I first saw her I thought she was cute. See really looked confused. And I was right. She was. So the first question she asked me was how long i've been here so i answered her.<br>"I've been here since i was twelve. And hi by the way. (GOVER AND ANNABETH LEFT IT WAS JUST ME AND PERCY.) "Oh, cool. And hi. So, what do you usually do?"  
>I said, " Do you want to see?"<br>"Umm, yeah. If you want me too." "Okay. follow me."  
>So I took her to the beach the first thing she said was that it was really pretty. I agreed.<br>" Umm, thanks for bringing me here. It's really pretty."  
>" Your welcome, but I haven't shown you yet."<br>" Oh."  
>"Ha ha, Yeah." I laughed, because of the way she said oh.. So with that I lifted the water. She was in aww.. And her mouth was open. Funny, was what I thought.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Ho.. How do you do that?"<br>"Well, I'm poisdens son. (SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.) Which is the top three Gods, and poisden is the water god and he also, made horse's. " whoa, That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
>"Humm, you'll find out tonight."<br>" What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"It means you'll find out who you are. And also, who your mom and dad are which ever one you don't have most likely you'll be."<br>"Oh,cool, could you show me more stuff?"  
>"Yeah, like what?"<br>"I don't know."  
>" I know what you'll like." " What show me."<br>"Okay. But you might want to get a bathing suit on."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your gonna get wet."  
>"Umm, but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Could I go get one?"<br>"Yeah, but we don't use money, like y'all do."  
>"what do y'all use then?"<br>"Here take this. You'll have enough I'll stay here."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Jordan's pov

After Percy gave me this stuff I went around and found a bathing suit I really liked. So I gave her the stuff (SORRY PERCY NEVER GAVE HER THE NAME.) and she said thanks!"  
>So, I went back to the beach. But before I went to my cabin I was stayin' in and put it on.<p>

Percy's pov

So, here I was waitin' for her to get back. And doing really nothing just thinking random thoughts. When here she comes. Wow, she was pretty.  
>"Hey. Umm sorry I took so long."<br>" No problem. Are you ready?"  
>"Yea..Yeah."<br>She sounded scared at that moment and I told her it was ok. And with that I told her to follow me.

Jordan's pov

So Percy told me to follow him which I did and we we're going under water I hope he knows I can't stay under what that long. So I said " umm, you do know I cant stay under water that long right?"  
>"Yeah I do that's why I'm doing this." And he put this aiS bubble around me and him so I could breathe.<p>

Chapter 2- An underworld aventure.

Percy's pov.  
>So I was excited to bring the new girl Jordan down here. And down here I mean the water. Wow I love it down here. I mean love.<br>"so percy? Umm, how many fights have you done?"  
>Wow that was a wierd question and a good one no ones ever asked me that.<br>"Wow that is a good question no one has ever asked me that. Well I've been through alot. Umm, the recent one I was just in was the Titan War. Luke you'll never meet him because he killed him self. Why well I don't know. He was a tratior and I probably wouldn't of told anybody this but I kinda miss the old guy. And yes, I've been in a ton of wars with him. So? Any more questions?  
>"Umm, wow. That seems really sad. Umm, why was he a traitor?"<br>"Well, I dont know."  
>" Oh, Well maybe some day you'll fine out. I guess. Just maybe."<br>" Like how?"  
>"Well I dont really know but I have a feeling it's possible."<br>" A feeling?"  
>" Yeah."<br>"How?"  
>" I dont know, I just do.. I really can't explain it."<br>"hum"  
>And for the longest time we never really said anything we just looked at the fish while I told her alot about them and really I had a good time until i remembered that we have dinner in like ten minutes. And I didn't even think that Jordan needs to go early because of Chrion.<br>" We have to go now dinner is almost ready and you have to talk to Chrion well he needs to talk to you."  
>" Oh my gosh yeah I totally forgot and I need to change."<br>" Don't worry I can dry you."  
>"But how?"<br>"Don't you remember I'm the son of poisden." ( AND AGAIN SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.)  
>"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Or something being in the water."<br>"Yeah, OK lets get you out of the water."  
>"Okay."<br>So I took her up to the top and bursted the bubble. We got out and I dried her off.. She was in aww..

Chapter 3- dinner time

Jordan's pov

Okay. Percy walked me up to where they have dinner I saw mr. Chiron there he was waitin' for me. Okay now I was nervous. And i told Percy that. He said it'll probably be nothing. But he was wrong. I had a quest. Really? And I don't even know who I am yet. So I asked Percy if I should be scared or not. He said no.. And I had to go to get the phophecy. Now weither or not Percy says so or not im scared...  
>So I went up to this room. That they told me. And this is what the phophecy said" You'll find what is right. You'll make it your own. You'll be pretray by the one that said he loved you and find what some one was talkin bout come true. That feelin you had comes true too. But one dies or you must sacifice yourself.<br>So I went out of the room teriffied about what that meant and aparently Percy and Chrion could tell because they told that I looked like I was about to cry.  
>" Jordan what did it say?," asked chrion.<br>I responded, " It said that i'll find what right and I'll make it my own. It also said that I'll be pretrayed by the one that says he loves me, abd find what some one was talking about come true. then the last it umm it said that Some one dies or you sacifice yourself.."  
>"Is that it?"<br>"y..yes"  
>" so I'm guessing the last part scared you?"<br>"y..yes."  
>Don't worry Percy told me and smiled. I amit that it did make me feel alittle better.<p>

Percy's pov Okay.. I told Jordan it would be okay. And now it's time for dinner. Good I was hungry. So when I get there Jordan was already in the seat chrion sits in well I guess he told her she could sit there maybe.  
>So after every one ate every one wanted to know who Jordan would be. And were about to find out.<p>

"Okay, every one knows the new girl no? Okay this is Jordan. You are now going to find out who this is. Okay starting now."  
>Okay, the wierdest thing just happen it switched to Poisden to Athena, to Hades. What just happen? I mean I've never seen this before.<br>"okay, it seems like the gods are fighting over Jordan so for now we have no idea who she is. You can sit with Percy for now.  
>" thanks" Jordan said.<br>And she was walking over here when some people from the hades cabin came up to her. Oh my gods I thought what are they going to do? So I came over to her. "Oh, Is water boy coming to see what's happening?"  
>"Yeah I am, whats going on here?"<br>" So new girl, why don't any one want you?"  
>"Huh,?" said Jordan " You heard what I said!"<br>" leave her alone." I said.  
>" And what are you going to do about it?"<br>So i construrated on the water I've beaten them alot of times so why not this time?  
>" whats water boy doing?" And I finally got the water to come out of the freezer and I told the water where to hit.. Which it hit every one but Jordan.<br>"Jordan go to you know where we were earlier meet you there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Chapter 4- the beach

Jordan's pov

So I went to the beach. Wow I hope there not killing them when I heard Percy's voice. "Hey."  
>"hiya"<br>" what are you doing?"  
>" nothing umm thanks for saving me today I wouldn't of done anything I'd probably stay there looking like an idiot."<br>" Nah, Not an idoit."  
>"Haha. Yeah. "<br>" And your welcome."  
>So I just sat there looking at the waves and the ocean it was so pretty. I was kinda thinking about things but I was interputted when I heard Annabeth's voice. Talking to Percy.<br>"Hey. Annabeth" Percy said.  
>"Hey Annabeth," I said.<br>"Hi to both of you."  
>" Ah yeah I said,"<br>" Well, I'm going home to see my father. And I just wanted to say bye to Percy and I knew if he wasen't in his cabin He'd be here."  
>" Oh okay, well I'll let y'all talk then.. Bye Annabeth."<br>"Bye, Jordan."  
>"Bye."<br>So I just went around looking and got bored so I decided to go back to the beach but walk it. And I'm glad I did. It was sun down now and that's what made it even better. Ha, yeah right until that girl I saw was coming right at me and she looked angry. Oh my gods what should I do? (where'd I come up with that?) Umm.. I was just going to run. That's all I could think of and I didn't have much time to think so I ran. I figured I'd run into Percy or some one. So I ran Oh my gods it was getting tiring. ( like I said before where'd I come up with that?)  
>" come here new girl!"<br>Oh my gods I thought I was going to die when I ran into Percy. Thank the Gods. And he noticed what was happening so he took my hand and we went into the water. " Oh my gods thanks for saving me again." I think I blushed. And I think he notice . Wow how abarrising. I thought.  
>" no problem, that's what friends are for."<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, Annabeth said she'll call when she gets home."<br>"Oh good."  
>"Yeah."<br>" Umm, I don't have a mom or dad. From what some people say they both died before I was boring to know who they were. And alot just said their werent ready. Or they didn't love me. And I get picked on because of it. So no guys really call me "chick material".  
>" Oh whoa thanks for telling me. And that's the guys problem. I think your awsome! And your really pretty and if those guys can't see that then that's there problem."<br>" Did you just call me pretty? And thanks!"  
>" Yeah I did. Sorry."<br>' Don't be. I really owe you alot! no kidding."  
>"haha yeah."<br>Percy's pov And we were qiet for the longest time. I thought I got her upset, which I did.  
>" umm, sorry did i get you upset?"<br>"nah, just thinkin.''  
>" about?"<br>" nothing really just thinking about my parents."  
>" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."<br>"no problem."

Chapter5- Our fight.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

Okay, I never really thought about how much I miss Annabeth I really do. But not that way we're just friends right? Well,that's what I thought. Well anyway, it was almost time for dinner and I usaully go fighting which I haven't done in a while. Since Jordan, and Annabeth leaving. So I went to the arena and asked any one who wanted to fight.. You want to know who? It was Jordan. Wow, I thought. She actually wants to try to beat me. Ha funny. Like she can beat me?..  
>" So you think you can beat me? New girl."<br>"Ha. Yeah, I think I can I have two brothers. So I'm good for a girl.'  
>" Okay, let's see then. New girl."<br>"OK. Bubble brain." (SORRY I COULDNT USE SEA WEED BRAIN ITS TAKEN BY ANNABETH.)  
>" Oh really?"<br>" yeah really."  
>"your on."<br>"is that a bet?"  
>"if you want it to be."<br>"ok it is. And if you lose you have to swim without a bathing siut and let all the fish know you're there."  
>"and if you lose you have to kiss me. Deal?"<br>" and if I say no then what?"  
>"then im going to call you chicken new girl."<br>"ok. Fine."  
>And with that we began, I really hope I win. I mean really. Hope. So I thought she was really good.<br>"Umm, have you ever fought before?"  
>"No I never got the chance. Why do you ask?"<br>"Just wondering. Your really good."  
>"Thanks. Good enough to beat you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Ha yeah okay."<br>"whats so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"OK, something is wrong. What is it?"  
>" Just thinking. That's all."<br>" Thinking about what?"  
>"Nothing! Just stop. I got to go."<br>OK, what just happen? I didn't mean to get her upset. And about what? What Should I do? Should I leave her alone for a while and let her cool off. Or go to see what happens? I don't know. I think I might do both.

Jordan's pov.

After Percy and My fight I just went to the beach to think. I didn't mean to yell but it was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know. Or did he? I mean he was my friend. I guess I could've told him. But why would he even care? Why now anyway, since I yelled at him.. I really wanted to say sorry. I just didn't know how. And besides dinner was ready. So I might be able to talk to him..

Percy's pov.  
>Okay, it was time for dinner. Oh great I thought I have to seat with Jordan not that I care. I just want to know if she's still mad. And of course she seats at my table. So what would happen if she was still mad?...<p>

Chapter6- Dinner time, What's gonna happen?

Percy's pov.

I didn't see Jordan at the pavilion, I thought that she might be in. And besides I'm getting hungry. I went in, no Jordan maybe she already left so I got my stuff, gave alittle to my father and ate.. I finished eating and decided to go to the beach. Wow the beach was pretty. And guess who was there? Yeah you guessed it Jordan.  
>"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry too. And yes I forgive you. You remember our beat?"  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"this"  
>Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. (SORRY NOT THAT LONG.)<p>

Chapter7- the make up.

Percy's pov

Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. Her kiss was warm, and soft I never really wanted to stop. I thought she was the best kisser ever. We finally stoped and she said "I thought I owe you that for being such a jerk."  
>"Nah, you were fine, but I'm glad you did."<br>I think I saw Jordan blush. And she said thanks. I said no problem. And I just started walking away. and she came up behind me. And we walked and walked for the longest time. I'm glad we could stay up as last as we wanted. But after like ten minutes after I said that she said she was tired. And I was alittle too. So I told her ok. Since we live in the same cabin. And I realize I like her more then friends and I wanted to tell her that too. But I guess I'd tell her that later. So we went to bed.

Chapter8- the dream

I heard Jordan's voice. And wierd thing is I heard Annabeth's too. And then it just kept going and going and going until Jordan woke me up.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, It's almost time for break Feast."

"Ah, Oh OK thanks for telling me."  
>"no problem. I'm gonna be at the beach. And you can come after you know, get clothes on. If you want to."<br>"yeah I do. I want to come."

"OK."

So I left him to get his stuff on. And went to the beach. Wow it was pretty and I thought about Percy and my kiss. And wondered if we would ever be more then friends. Would we? Hum, maybe we could talk about it. But when? Then I heard his voice. Oops don't have time to think now.

"Hey. I made it."

"Yeah. I can tell."  
>"So, I've been thinking about our kiss." He's been thinking about our kiss!<p>

"Yeah what about it?"  
>"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."<p>

"Yeah, As friends or as a girlfriend?"  
>"well, I was thinking girl friend if you want."<br>"Yeah. I do."

And with that I kissed him! And our kiss again seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end. But then the bell sounded ugh break feast.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." I said.

"yeah but maybe we can do something after Break feast?"

"OK. yeah how bout' the beach?"

"Just what I was thinking."

"OK."

And with that we walked to the Pavlovian.

Percy's pov.

Jordan is my girl friend. Yes! I'm thinking about taking her under water again. we finally finished eating.

"I"m going to put my bathing suit on. " she said.

"OK I'll wait out here." Which was the porch.

"OK. I'll be right back.'

wow I can't wait for our under water adventure.

Chapter9- Under water adventure 2.

When Jordan got finished being done getting dressed I took her hand and we walked hand and hand together going to the beach where I started calling it our beach. Jordan just laughed at the sound of it. I don't know why either. So we talked while walking on the beach. And I asked if she was ready yes was er answer so with that I kissed her for a very long time. And I thought I was falling in love.

"I think I'm falling in love with a girl named Jordan."  
>"Think you are?"<br>"I mean I am"

"What I thought. SO? I'm glad you asked me to be your girl friend."

"me too."  
>"so where are you takin' me?<p>

"That's a surprise. You have to find out."

"ha ha come on please?"  
>" Hum, I'll think about it."<p>

So we were quiet for the longest time. And she decided to seat on my lap which was fine by me and she laid her head on my chest. Wow I really need to find some where to take her. I could tell she was tired because she told me she had a bad dream and was up all night. So I said.

"If you want to you can sleep. We can stay here though if you don't want to leave."

"OK. Thanks."

" No problem. I know your tired."

"yeah I am but I want to stay here."

"you can stay here and you can sleep. Just put your head on my chest."

"I"m scared."

"bout' what?"

" what if something happens?"

"Like what?"  
>" I don't know anything."<p>

"then I'll tell you don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"OK. And no I haven't forgotten who you are."

" no am I?"  
>Percy. My boyfriend. And a really good one at it. And the son of Poseidon.<p>

"yeah. So are you worried?"

"No I guess not. And before I do go to sleep kiss me." And I did kiss her and her kissing took my breath away. And for the first time. I thought I'd marry her. And have kids with her. So I asked Do you love me?  
>it seemed like she was thinking about it or couldn't get the words out. And finally, she said yes.<p>

"what took you so long?"

"I was shocked,"

"Why?"  
>"Because, no guy has ever said they loved me. Other then family."<br>"oh. OK. Well, I'll let you sleep. I might go and get something to eat. And talk to Grover too."

"OK."

"Good Night. Wake up in the morning."  
>"OK. Good Night."<p>

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

So, I went over to the snack bar and go something to eat. I ate it. And went to talk to Grover ans I said hey.

"hey." said Grover.

What's up?"  
>"nothing you?"<p>

"Nothing just hanging out with Jordan."

"yeah I know. Everyone knows. Hey could you stop hanging around her for a while?"

"Um, why?"  
>"Have you forgotten the war?.. We need you, And your practicing?"<p>

"No, I have not forgotten. And I am playing to practice tomorrow. And I'm bring Jordan."

"OK. But when you lose because your focus on her. That won't be my problem, I will say I told you so."  
>"OK. Fine. I got to go anyway, Good night. See ya tomorrow. I guess."<p>

Chapter10- Time to go to bed. But still talking to Jordan.

Jordan's Pov

So I was almost sleep when Percy slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Grover told me I need to stop hanging around you."  
>"Well, If you want to stop that's fine with me."<br>"are you crazy? I'd never do that. And I need to practice my Sword Fighting, and I was going to bring you tomorrow. And I need to focus on the war.

"OK. What war You never told me about a war. And I completely understand. And I need to tell you something."  
>"OK, Thanks. And what?"<br>"well, the first day I came well Chiron told me that I have a quest and I have to do it alone and It's in two days. I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I had no idea what to say. Or how to say it. I'm Sorry do you forgive me?"

" Jordan! You can't do it alone. You Haven't practice or anything! What we're you thinking! Did you say yes?"

"Sorry But I did. And I don't know what I was thinking. And Sorry That I didn't tell you! Just Stop! I'm leaving."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Does it matter! And we're through!"

And I left I didn't care what he said I'm not gonna sleep with him! Well In the same cabin. So I got a blanket and went to the beach and slept there. Gosh Why'd he get so weird? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Gosh why couldn't he understand I'm gonna go if he likes it or not. And wouldn't he understand that if we we're going out and he loved me?

Percy's Pov

Jordan just doesn't understand. And if She loved me wouldn't she understand how much I care for her? apparently, not. Should I try to find her? No I'm gonna show her who's boss. But what if I want her to forgive me and she doesn't? Why does our lives have to be so complicated? I wish it wouldn't be. And besides this might not be a bad thing maybe I can practice my sword fighting. Ha yeah it is a good thing and I can spend more time with Grover. I wonder when Annabeth Is coming back. I really miss her. Maybe tomorrow I could call her. If Chrion would let me. I'll convince him. Maybe. And wow I've said a lot and I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Jordan's Pov.

I thought about going back to the cabin because it was cold. And I was freezing. But no Percy had to get so over protective and get me mad at him and break up. UGH, man I wish I didn't. He doesn't know what I'm going through. He doesn't know that I've never meet my parents and I'm in this weird home with a lot of other kids. He doesn't understand that. Gods sometimes I wish he did. I really do need some one to talk to.. And to lay my head on their shoulder so I could cry on it. But I'd never do that on Percy's now, Gods I'm gonna try to sleep now.

Percy's pov.

OKay, it was almost time for breakfreast and I had a lot of stuff to do today. And I was planning on doing it. Kronos's war was going to happen in five days, And all I've been doing is hanging with Jordan what a waste of time. Why couldn't I just hurry it up and the war already happen before Jordan Came? I mean come on. OK I'm gonna stop talking about Jordan. We're over. And that's it. gods i need to stop thinking about her. So I had to talk to Chrion he needed me, and Jordan. Oh also, Annabeth came back and Thalia She's here too. Wow. OK... Wow I didn't actually know it was time for our talk.

Chrion told me that We all had to go to the Bottoms Eve Bridge. And he said some to Jordan and she had worry in her eyes. OH MY GODS I FORGOT ABOUT LUKE! How could I? And then He said Jordan and I were the leaders. So He told us at ten tomorrow we're leaving. and we need to get where ever by three days. And if we don't lets say we wouldn't be coming home soon. So i went back to my cabin I was so tired it wasn't funny at all.

Chapter-10 The cave- Jordan completely freaks out.

I woke at nine so I could get my stuff done.


	11. i forgot some more chapters oops

Ok this will only be in Percy's and Jordan's POV.

chapter1- the new girl Percy's pov Okay, I heard there would be a new girl, by Grover and Annabeth. No, I only know one thing and that is she's fifth-teen . That's all I know because they wouldn't tell me anything else.. And I also heard there would be a party! Yay! That never happens. (Not kidding). Jordan's pov.  
>Whoa, what just happen? Some one just said I had to go to camp half blood. Really? I hope this is not a joke, serously, like who was that? And I am goin' now? Yeah that's right I am...<br>Okay, so I am at Camp Half Blood, what do I do? Just walk up in there? But no, to my suprise it was a guy there and some people. (SORRY CAN'T SAY THERE NAMES YET.)  
>He started talking and this is what he said," Hey, my name is Chiron, and this is Percy, Grover, And Annabeth. Percy will show you where to go right now."<br>"Umm, thanks, I really have no idea where I'm at, only that I know I'm at Camp Half Blood. Which some one told me to do. " Well, your in New York. Manhatten actually. Sorry, let me tell you all about here."  
>"Okay, I said."<br>" OK, as you know this is Camp Half Blood, Yes. Why you are here is because You are a half blood. What a half blood is; is your half human and half Hero. Yeah, I know I'm telling you alot. But, anyway, you will find out tonight who you are.. And we're having a dance tonight.  
>" Wow, Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm a half blood so is every one else? And I'll find out who I am? AS? Like in what? And there's a dance why?<br>" Yes, every thing you said sounds right and yes we're having a dance. And why, is because your here.  
>"so, you have dances every time some one is new?"<br>Percy answered this "No we usually don't and I didn't ever know that. Well,why we are having the party."  
>" Umm, thanks.. For the answer, I said."<br>finished what he was going to say before letting me go with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.  
>" Have fun, and see you at dinner. Meet me there. Thanks."<br>"Ah, Okay."  
>So I headed off with Percy and them. Well he showed me every where. the first thought I thought was amazing.<p>

Percy's pov.  
>Wow, Grover, Annabeth, And I went with Chiron to see the new girl which her name is Jordan, I like that name. When I first saw her I thought she was cute. See really looked confused. And I was right. She was. So the first question she asked me was how long i've been here so i answered her.<br>"I've been here since i was twelve. And hi by the way. (GOVER AND ANNABETH LEFT IT WAS JUST ME AND PERCY.) "Oh, cool. And hi. So, what do you usually do?"  
>I said, " Do you want to see?"<br>"Umm, yeah. If you want me too." "Okay. follow me."  
>So I took her to the beach the first thing she said was that it was really pretty. I agreed.<br>" Umm, thanks for bringing me here. It's really pretty."  
>" Your welcome, but I haven't shown you yet."<br>" Oh."  
>"Ha ha, Yeah." I laughed, because of the way she said oh.. So with that I lifted the water. She was in aww.. And her mouth was open. Funny, was what I thought.<br>"So what do you think?"  
>"Ho.. How do you do that?"<br>"Well, I'm poisdens son. (SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.) Which is the top three Gods, and poisden is the water god and he also, made horse's. " whoa, That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
>"Humm, you'll find out tonight."<br>" What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"It means you'll find out who you are. And also, who your mom and dad are which ever one you don't have most likely you'll be."<br>"Oh,cool, could you show me more stuff?"  
>"Yeah, like what?"<br>"I don't know."  
>" I know what you'll like." " What show me."<br>"Okay. But you might want to get a bathing suit on."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your gonna get wet."  
>"Umm, but I didn't bring a bathing suit. Could I go get one?"<br>"Yeah, but we don't use money, like y'all do."  
>"what do y'all use then?"<br>"Here take this. You'll have enough I'll stay here."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Jordan's pov

After Percy gave me this stuff I went around and found a bathing suit I really liked. So I gave her the stuff (SORRY PERCY NEVER GAVE HER THE NAME.) and she said thanks!"  
>So, I went back to the beach. But before I went to my cabin I was stayin' in and put it on.<p>

Percy's pov

So, here I was waitin' for her to get back. And doing really nothing just thinking random thoughts. When here she comes. Wow, she was pretty.  
>"Hey. Umm sorry I took so long."<br>" No problem. Are you ready?"  
>"Yea..Yeah."<br>She sounded scared at that moment and I told her it was ok. And with that I told her to follow me.

Jordan's pov

So Percy told me to follow him which I did and we we're going under water I hope he knows I can't stay under what that long. So I said " umm, you do know I cant stay under water that long right?"  
>"Yeah I do that's why I'm doing this." And he put this aiS bubble around me and him so I could breathe.<p>

Chapter 2- An underworld aventure.

Percy's pov.  
>So I was excited to bring the new girl Jordan down here. And down here I mean the water. Wow I love it down here. I mean love.<br>"so percy? Umm, how many fights have you done?"  
>Wow that was a wierd question and a good one no ones ever asked me that.<br>"Wow that is a good question no one has ever asked me that. Well I've been through alot. Umm, the recent one I was just in was the Titan War. Luke you'll never meet him because he killed him self. Why well I don't know. He was a tratior and I probably wouldn't of told anybody this but I kinda miss the old guy. And yes, I've been in a ton of wars with him. So? Any more questions?  
>"Umm, wow. That seems really sad. Umm, why was he a traitor?"<br>"Well, I dont know."  
>" Oh, Well maybe some day you'll fine out. I guess. Just maybe."<br>" Like how?"  
>"Well I dont really know but I have a feeling it's possible."<br>" A feeling?"  
>" Yeah."<br>"How?"  
>" I dont know, I just do.. I really can't explain it."<br>"hum"  
>And for the longest time we never really said anything we just looked at the fish while I told her alot about them and really I had a good time until i remembered that we have dinner in like ten minutes. And I didn't even think that Jordan needs to go early because of Chrion.<br>" We have to go now dinner is almost ready and you have to talk to Chrion well he needs to talk to you."  
>" Oh my gosh yeah I totally forgot and I need to change."<br>" Don't worry I can dry you."  
>"But how?"<br>"Don't you remember I'm the son of poisden." ( AND AGAIN SORRY IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG.)  
>"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Or something being in the water."<br>"Yeah, OK lets get you out of the water."  
>"Okay."<br>So I took her up to the top and bursted the bubble. We got out and I dried her off.. She was in aww..

Chapter 3- dinner time

Jordan's pov

Okay. Percy walked me up to where they have dinner I saw mr. Chiron there he was waitin' for me. Okay now I was nervous. And i told Percy that. He said it'll probably be nothing. But he was wrong. I had a quest. Really? And I don't even know who I am yet. So I asked Percy if I should be scared or not. He said no.. And I had to go to get the phophecy. Now weither or not Percy says so or not im scared...  
>So I went up to this room. That they told me. And this is what the phophecy said" You'll find what is right. You'll make it your own. You'll be pretray by the one that said he loved you and find what some one was talkin bout come true. That feelin you had comes true too. But one dies or you must sacifice yourself.<br>So I went out of the room teriffied about what that meant and aparently Percy and Chrion could tell because they told that I looked like I was about to cry.  
>" Jordan what did it say?," asked chrion.<br>I responded, " It said that i'll find what right and I'll make it my own. It also said that I'll be pretrayed by the one that says he loves me, abd find what some one was talking about come true. then the last it umm it said that Some one dies or you sacifice yourself.."  
>"Is that it?"<br>"y..yes"  
>" so I'm guessing the last part scared you?"<br>"y..yes."  
>Don't worry Percy told me and smiled. I amit that it did make me feel alittle better.<p>

Percy's pov Okay.. I told Jordan it would be okay. And now it's time for dinner. Good I was hungry. So when I get there Jordan was already in the seat chrion sits in well I guess he told her she could sit there maybe.  
>So after every one ate every one wanted to know who Jordan would be. And were about to find out.<p>

"Okay, every one knows the new girl no? Okay this is Jordan. You are now going to find out who this is. Okay starting now."  
>Okay, the wierdest thing just happen it switched to Poisden to Athena, to Hades. What just happen? I mean I've never seen this before.<br>"okay, it seems like the gods are fighting over Jordan so for now we have no idea who she is. You can sit with Percy for now.  
>" thanks" Jordan said.<br>And she was walking over here when some people from the hades cabin came up to her. Oh my gods I thought what are they going to do? So I came over to her. "Oh, Is water boy coming to see what's happening?"  
>"Yeah I am, whats going on here?"<br>" So new girl, why don't any one want you?"  
>"Huh,?" said Jordan " You heard what I said!"<br>" leave her alone." I said.  
>" And what are you going to do about it?"<br>So i construrated on the water I've beaten them alot of times so why not this time?  
>" whats water boy doing?" And I finally got the water to come out of the freezer and I told the water where to hit.. Which it hit every one but Jordan.<br>"Jordan go to you know where we were earlier meet you there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Chapter 4- the beach

Jordan's pov

So I went to the beach. Wow I hope there not killing them when I heard Percy's voice. "Hey."  
>"hiya"<br>" what are you doing?"  
>" nothing umm thanks for saving me today I wouldn't of done anything I'd probably stay there looking like an idiot."<br>" Nah, Not an idoit."  
>"Haha. Yeah. "<br>" And your welcome."  
>So I just sat there looking at the waves and the ocean it was so pretty. I was kinda thinking about things but I was interputted when I heard Annabeth's voice. Talking to Percy.<br>"Hey. Annabeth" Percy said.  
>"Hey Annabeth," I said.<br>"Hi to both of you."  
>" Ah yeah I said,"<br>" Well, I'm going home to see my father. And I just wanted to say bye to Percy and I knew if he wasen't in his cabin He'd be here."  
>" Oh okay, well I'll let y'all talk then.. Bye Annabeth."<br>"Bye, Jordan."  
>"Bye."<br>So I just went around looking and got bored so I decided to go back to the beach but walk it. And I'm glad I did. It was sun down now and that's what made it even better. Ha, yeah right until that girl I saw was coming right at me and she looked angry. Oh my gods what should I do? (where'd I come up with that?) Umm.. I was just going to run. That's all I could think of and I didn't have much time to think so I ran. I figured I'd run into Percy or some one. So I ran Oh my gods it was getting tiring. ( like I said before where'd I come up with that?)  
>" come here new girl!"<br>Oh my gods I thought I was going to die when I ran into Percy. Thank the Gods. And he noticed what was happening so he took my hand and we went into the water. " Oh my gods thanks for saving me again." I think I blushed. And I think he notice . Wow how abarrising. I thought.  
>" no problem, that's what friends are for."<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, Annabeth said she'll call when she gets home."<br>"Oh good."  
>"Yeah."<br>" Umm, I don't have a mom or dad. From what some people say they both died before I was boring to know who they were. And alot just said their werent ready. Or they didn't love me. And I get picked on because of it. So no guys really call me "chick material".  
>" Oh whoa thanks for telling me. And that's the guys problem. I think your awsome! And your really pretty and if those guys can't see that then that's there problem."<br>" Did you just call me pretty? And thanks!"  
>" Yeah I did. Sorry."<br>' Don't be. I really owe you alot! no kidding."  
>"haha yeah."<br>Percy's pov And we were qiet for the longest time. I thought I got her upset, which I did.  
>" umm, sorry did i get you upset?"<br>"nah, just thinkin.''  
>" about?"<br>" nothing really just thinking about my parents."  
>" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."<br>"no problem."

Chapter5- Our fight.  
>Percy's pov.<p>

Okay, I never really thought about how much I miss Annabeth I really do. But not that way we're just friends right? Well,that's what I thought. Well anyway, it was almost time for dinner and I usaully go fighting which I haven't done in a while. Since Jordan, and Annabeth leaving. So I went to the arena and asked any one who wanted to fight.. You want to know who? It was Jordan. Wow, I thought. She actually wants to try to beat me. Ha funny. Like she can beat me?..  
>" So you think you can beat me? New girl."<br>"Ha. Yeah, I think I can I have two brothers. So I'm good for a girl.'  
>" Okay, let's see then. New girl."<br>"OK. Bubble brain." (SORRY I COULDNT USE SEA WEED BRAIN ITS TAKEN BY ANNABETH.)  
>" Oh really?"<br>" yeah really."  
>"your on."<br>"is that a bet?"  
>"if you want it to be."<br>"ok it is. And if you lose you have to swim without a bathing siut and let all the fish know you're there."  
>"and if you lose you have to kiss me. Deal?"<br>" and if I say no then what?"  
>"then im going to call you chicken new girl."<br>"ok. Fine."  
>And with that we began, I really hope I win. I mean really. Hope. So I thought she was really good.<br>"Umm, have you ever fought before?"  
>"No I never got the chance. Why do you ask?"<br>"Just wondering. Your really good."  
>"Thanks. Good enough to beat you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Ha yeah okay."<br>"whats so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"OK, something is wrong. What is it?"  
>" Just thinking. That's all."<br>" Thinking about what?"  
>"Nothing! Just stop. I got to go."<br>OK, what just happen? I didn't mean to get her upset. And about what? What Should I do? Should I leave her alone for a while and let her cool off. Or go to see what happens? I don't know. I think I might do both.

Jordan's pov.

After Percy and My fight I just went to the beach to think. I didn't mean to yell but it was getting on my nerves. He didn't need to know. Or did he? I mean he was my friend. I guess I could've told him. But why would he even care? Why now anyway, since I yelled at him.. I really wanted to say sorry. I just didn't know how. And besides dinner was ready. So I might be able to talk to him..

Percy's pov.  
>Okay, it was time for dinner. Oh great I thought I have to seat with Jordan not that I care. I just want to know if she's still mad. And of course she seats at my table. So what would happen if she was still mad?...<p>

Chapter6- Dinner time, What's gonna happen?

Percy's pov.

I didn't see Jordan at the pavilion, I thought that she might be in. And besides I'm getting hungry. I went in, no Jordan maybe she already left so I got my stuff, gave alittle to my father and ate.. I finished eating and decided to go to the beach. Wow the beach was pretty. And guess who was there? Yeah you guessed it Jordan.  
>"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry too. And yes I forgive you. You remember our beat?"  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"this"  
>Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. (SORRY NOT THAT LONG.)<p>

Chapter7- the make up.

Percy's pov

Whoa, She just kissed me and whoa she's a really good kisser. Never thought I'd say that. Her kiss was warm, and soft I never really wanted to stop. I thought she was the best kisser ever. We finally stoped and she said "I thought I owe you that for being such a jerk."  
>"Nah, you were fine, but I'm glad you did."<br>I think I saw Jordan blush. And she said thanks. I said no problem. And I just started walking away. and she came up behind me. And we walked and walked for the longest time. I'm glad we could stay up as last as we wanted. But after like ten minutes after I said that she said she was tired. And I was alittle too. So I told her ok. Since we live in the same cabin. And I realize I like her more then friends and I wanted to tell her that too. But I guess I'd tell her that later. So we went to bed.

Chapter8- the dream

I heard Jordan's voice. And wierd thing is I heard Annabeth's too. And then it just kept going and going and going until Jordan woke me up.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, It's almost time for break Feast."

"Ah, Oh OK thanks for telling me."  
>"no problem. I'm gonna be at the beach. And you can come after you know, get clothes on. If you want to."<br>"yeah I do. I want to come."

"OK."

So I left him to get his stuff on. And went to the beach. Wow it was pretty and I thought about Percy and my kiss. And wondered if we would ever be more then friends. Would we? Hum, maybe we could talk about it. But when? Then I heard his voice. Oops don't have time to think now.

"Hey. I made it."

"Yeah. I can tell."  
>"So, I've been thinking about our kiss." He's been thinking about our kiss!<p>

"Yeah what about it?"  
>"Um, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."<p>

"Yeah, As friends or as a girlfriend?"  
>"well, I was thinking girl friend if you want."<br>"Yeah. I do."

And with that I kissed him! And our kiss again seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end. But then the bell sounded ugh break feast.

"I wish we didn't have to stop." I said.

"yeah but maybe we can do something after Break feast?"

"OK. yeah how bout' the beach?"

"Just what I was thinking."

"OK."

And with that we walked to the Pavlovian.

Percy's pov.

Jordan is my girl friend. Yes! I'm thinking about taking her under water again. we finally finished eating.

"I"m going to put my bathing suit on. " she said.

"OK I'll wait out here." Which was the porch.

"OK. I'll be right back.'

wow I can't wait for our under water adventure.

Chapter9- Under water adventure 2.

When Jordan got finished being done getting dressed I took her hand and we walked hand and hand together going to the beach where I started calling it our beach. Jordan just laughed at the sound of it. I don't know why either. So we talked while walking on the beach. And I asked if she was ready yes was er answer so with that I kissed her for a very long time. And I thought I was falling in love.

"I think I'm falling in love with a girl named Jordan."  
>"Think you are?"<br>"I mean I am"

"What I thought. SO? I'm glad you asked me to be your girl friend."

"me too."  
>"so where are you takin' me?<p>

"That's a surprise. You have to find out."

"ha ha come on please?"  
>" Hum, I'll think about it."<p>

So we were quiet for the longest time. And she decided to seat on my lap which was fine by me and she laid her head on my chest. Wow I really need to find some where to take her. I could tell she was tired because she told me she had a bad dream and was up all night. So I said.

"If you want to you can sleep. We can stay here though if you don't want to leave."

"OK. Thanks."

" No problem. I know your tired."

"yeah I am but I want to stay here."

"you can stay here and you can sleep. Just put your head on my chest."

"I"m scared."

"bout' what?"

" what if something happens?"

"Like what?"  
>" I don't know anything."<p>

"then I'll tell you don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"OK. And no I haven't forgotten who you are."

" no am I?"  
>Percy. My boyfriend. And a really good one at it. And the son of Poseidon.<p>

"yeah. So are you worried?"

"No I guess not. And before I do go to sleep kiss me." And I did kiss her and her kissing took my breath away. And for the first time. I thought I'd marry her. And have kids with her. So I asked Do you love me?  
>it seemed like she was thinking about it or couldn't get the words out. And finally, she said yes.<p>

"what took you so long?"

"I was shocked,"

"Why?"  
>"Because, no guy has ever said they loved me. Other then family."<br>"oh. OK. Well, I'll let you sleep. I might go and get something to eat. And talk to Grover too."

"OK."

"Good Night. Wake up in the morning."  
>"OK. Good Night."<p>

"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

So, I went over to the snack bar and go something to eat. I ate it. And went to talk to Grover ans I said hey.

"hey." said Grover.

What's up?"  
>"nothing you?"<p>

"Nothing just hanging out with Jordan."

"yeah I know. Everyone knows. Hey could you stop hanging around her for a while?"

"Um, why?"  
>"Have you forgotten the war?.. We need you, And your practicing?"<p>

"No, I have not forgotten. And I am playing to practice tomorrow. And I'm bring Jordan."

"OK. But when you lose because your focus on her. That won't be my problem, I will say I told you so."  
>"OK. Fine. I got to go anyway, Good night. See ya tomorrow. I guess."<p>

Chapter10- Time to go to bed. But still talking to Jordan.

Jordan's Pov

So I was almost sleep when Percy slammed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Grover told me I need to stop hanging around you."  
>"Well, If you want to stop that's fine with me."<br>"are you crazy? I'd never do that. And I need to practice my Sword Fighting, and I was going to bring you tomorrow. And I need to focus on the war.

"OK. What war You never told me about a war. And I completely understand. And I need to tell you something."  
>"OK, Thanks. And what?"<br>"well, the first day I came well Chiron told me that I have a quest and I have to do it alone and It's in two days. I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I had no idea what to say. Or how to say it. I'm Sorry do you forgive me?"

" Jordan! You can't do it alone. You Haven't practice or anything! What we're you thinking! Did you say yes?"

"Sorry But I did. And I don't know what I was thinking. And Sorry That I didn't tell you! Just Stop! I'm leaving."  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"Does it matter! And we're through!"

And I left I didn't care what he said I'm not gonna sleep with him! Well In the same cabin. So I got a blanket and went to the beach and slept there. Gosh Why'd he get so weird? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Gosh why couldn't he understand I'm gonna go if he likes it or not. And wouldn't he understand that if we we're going out and he loved me?

Percy's Pov

Jordan just doesn't understand. And if She loved me wouldn't she understand how much I care for her? apparently, not. Should I try to find her? No I'm gonna show her who's boss. But what if I want her to forgive me and she doesn't? Why does our lives have to be so complicated? I wish it wouldn't be. And besides this might not be a bad thing maybe I can practice my sword fighting. Ha yeah it is a good thing and I can spend more time with Grover. I wonder when Annabeth Is coming back. I really miss her. Maybe tomorrow I could call her. If Chrion would let me. I'll convince him. Maybe. And wow I've said a lot and I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.

Jordan's Pov.

I thought about going back to the cabin because it was cold. And I was freezing. But no Percy had to get so over protective and get me mad at him and break up. UGH, man I wish I didn't. He doesn't know what I'm going through. He doesn't know that I've never meet my parents and I'm in this weird home with a lot of other kids. He doesn't understand that. Gods sometimes I wish he did. I really do need some one to talk to.. And to lay my head on their shoulder so I could cry on it. But I'd never do that on Percy's now, Gods I'm gonna try to sleep now.

Percy's pov.

OKay, it was almost time for breakfreast and I had a lot of stuff to do today. And I was planning on doing it. Kronos's war was going to happen in five days, And all I've been doing is hanging with Jordan what a waste of time. Why couldn't I just hurry it up and the war already happen before Jordan Came? I mean come on. OK I'm gonna stop talking about Jordan. We're over. And that's it. gods i need to stop thinking about her. So I had to talk to Chrion he needed me, and Jordan. Oh also, Annabeth came back and Thalia She's here too. Wow. OK... Wow I didn't actually know it was time for our talk.

Chrion told me that We all had to go to the Bottoms Eve Bridge. And he said some to Jordan and she had worry in her eyes. OH MY GODS I FORGOT ABOUT LUKE! How could I? And then He said Jordan and I were the leaders. So He told us at ten tomorrow we're leaving. and we need to get where ever by three days. And if we don't lets say we wouldn't be coming home soon. So i went back to my cabin I was so tired it wasn't funny at all.

Chapter-10 The cave- Jordan completely freaks out.

I woke at nine so I could get my stuff done. Wow I had a lot to do. I didn't feel like packing but of course I had to. So I just packed what I though I needed. I got my camp half blood shirt. My favorite. And some jeans. And these shoes I didn't know I had. It was nine thirty when we had to get to break feast. And I was hungry and I also, wanted to know who else was done. Which I think was every one. Wow. So after this I'd be on my way. Wow, I thought. Why Am I here again? If Jordan doesn't need me? Hum guess she might at some point in time. I finished eating and off we were.

The cave was dark and cold I felt like I was going to freeze to death like every one else. And what I saw Had to be some kind of dream. No, it wasn't. Luke was in the cave smiling at Jordan and Me. It's like no one else was here. But they were. Luke spoke to Jordan like Kronos would. But he stopped. Just like that. He and I were talking he didnt agree or something and his sword hit me so hard. I couldn't get up for a while and what Jordan did was brave. I was stunned. She got right in between us and put her blade to his neck. They were awfully too close.

"Listen to me Luke. I know you don't care but listen."

"Why should I?"  
>"Because, you owe me that, SO LISTEN!"<br>"Whatever."

"did you ever think about your mom? How she saw your fate thats why shes creepy. Did you even go see her once? Do you know she still bakes Cookies, Kool aid, and Pb&j because thats your favorite and you said you'd come back before lunch. But you never did!

"How'd you know that?"  
>"Does it matter? do you even care about her?" did you ever notice how much Annabeth cared about you, How Thelia cared about you? Did you ever notice for once she still has your dagger you gave her because you said that cool people use it. Do you remember you made a promise and you broke it! how could you! Did you ever think about that? And your dad did care about you. He just knows about your fate and he cant change because you have to decide. He always loved you. For once why cant you understand that? NO wonder why nobody likes you anymore!<p>

"But Jordan.

"Luke, there's no buts not anymore you had your choice and you chose them. The titans. And I cant forgive you."

"But Jordan you remember when I told you I loved you?"  
>"Luke, If you loved me or any one else you wouldn't of ran. You would of deal with like every one else. And then I looked it Luke's eyes. And saw fire my friends and family and when we were young and every thing. I saw that and when I got back into reality. I fell and started to cry. And ran out the room. I couldn't stand it anymore.<p>

Percy came in the room, Still having a shocked expression and said "you know you saved me. Thanks and what you said. You really went down deep. To get him to change his mind. And how'd you know that?"  
>"Percy, I've always known Luke. I was just so embarrassed. Thats all."<br>"But, You changed his mind. Annabeth couldn't."

"She Just didn't try hard enough."

"he really said he loved you?"  
>"yeah once, but after that he left,"<p>

"Oh. Did you love him?"  
>"I don't know."<p>

"Oh."

"Well, I think I need to go back out there, to make sure every ones still breathing."

"Oh. the gods are here."

"Oh great."

And that's the end. Hope you injoy. And hope to write more thanks so much!


End file.
